Love, Sex, and Other Things I Don't Understand
by ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: A collection of stories featuring WWE Superstars: Roman Reigns/Sasha Banks, Finn Balor/Becky Lynch, AJ Styles/Natalya, Dean Ambrose/Nikki Bella, Sami Zayn/Bayley, more to come. Comment a pairing you'd like to see in the future. This is an anthology serious. Which means every story is different, but a few could be connected. *still in progress*
1. Chapter 1: Becky and Finn

A tangle of bed sheets and limbs they were; Lemon yellow sun rays peeked through the blinds of her hotel room and danced across her face. Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open when the light caressed her gentle face. The Irish Beauty inhaled deeply through her nose, arching her back to ease herself into being awake. A gentle smile spread across her face when she felt the strong arms of her late night friend still wrapped around her in a caring embrace. Chuckling softly to herself, the Irish Lass slowly rolled around to face him. Still sound asleep was the Demon King, but gripped tight to her did he. Another soft chuckle and a kiss to his forehead stirred the Irishman awake; Confusion on his face but only for a second. Confusion melted into a smirk when he locked eyes with her; She smiled back at him when he pulled her closer. Two bodies intertwined in a lovers embrace, close enough to almost hear each other's thoughts. Indigo stared into chocolate, never blinking, never looking away. He ran his fingers over her naked body, tracing every inch like it was new to him. She shivered at his touch-not from the chill- but from the feeling it gave her in her heart. She felt his chest rise with her own as they only breathed, not saying a word.

"Hi." She broke the silence. She whispered with a childish giggle; It brought a smile to his face. "Hi." His voice was low and gruff, maybe from just waking up. She smiled at him before closing the small gap between them with a sweet kiss. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and so did he but you'd never hear him admit it. "I ha' fun las' nigh'." Her words were layered with her thick accent, it made him smile more. "Me too." A slight accent of his own that was music to her ears.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair, pulling slightly at the orange strands. She closed her eyes and felt as he massaged the back of her scalp, a perk she enjoyed greatly... And that's the reason he did it.

"Finn-"

"Don'." The smirk faded from his face, eyes pulling away from her. This situation wasn't unknown territory to the couple; This had to have been their fifteenth rendezvous in last three months. He called her, needing a release and a chance to relax himself from the hectic world he lived in. She answered the call, needing a companion and someone she could trust.

"Please." A word she used often; Whether he was between her legs begging for a release or watching him walk towards the door and begging him to stay, "Please" was a word she used often.

He shut his eyes and sighed; this woman, this goddess, was too much for him. He only wanted sex; that's all this was supposed to be. She gave it to him, hoping to one day make him realize there was more between them.

"Finn." His name escaped her lips again in another gentle whisper. Spoken with a moan or a cry was all too familiar for him.

His eyes slowly opened again and watched the red haired goddess. Maybe she was right in this, maybe it was time for him to slow down and settle in. Maybe she was right, why else was she the only person he turned to when he needed someone? This wasn't just a collection of one night stands, this was something more... And that scared him. Worlds apart but so close were these two people. Both from Ireland, only meeting through dumb luck. He felt it in his chest the moment they locked eyes for the first time... But he repressed it. She knew it as well... and she chased it.

"Yes." He spoke quieter; She barely heard him. Her eyes widened in surprise and joy.

"Yes?"

He nodded his head. "Yes."

Another sweet kiss when he pulled her closer, this time he wasn't letting go.


	2. Chapter 2: Sasha and Roman

She wasn't into this sort of thing... Usually. Three years she was married to the love of her life; She thought she had it figured out. Then one night, must've been after RAW was wrapped up: He bumped into her at the hotel bar and they connected like magnets... In more ways than one. He was the next face of the company, cousin to the famous Rock (not technically), he was set on a path to be the next big thing. She was the boss... And by God did she show him why she was christened with that label. A smile and a whiskey on the rocks was what convinced her the first time. The second time, just to make sure there was no real feeling between them. By the eighth and ninth time it was clear she was feeling something more than the typical buzz she felt when she woke the next day, still bare from their time together. Guilt: They both felt it. Remorse: They both felt it. Regret: Not for a second. The two young Superstars knew there was something special between them... And it was the most horrible thing that could happen.

"Sasha." He sat before her on the foot of yet another hotel bed. Earth colored eyes showed pain and worry as they scanned the Boss' caramel colored frame.

"Roman?" Her chocolate colored gateways to her soul scanned his face for an answer. Worry filled her heart once she realized that familiar look of pain... That look being all to familiar, because when she went home her beloved life partner, Mikaze, asked her time and time again if she was faithful to him and their vows. As you could expect, she always replied with a confident "yes." But her husband always gave her the same skeptical, but mostly hurt filled and scarred, look: The same look Roman had shaded across his face at this moment.

"I can't anymore." His own spouse had become suspicious about his late night encounters with the Legit one. He had told her a million times that there was no one else in the world besides her... Tragically, she believed him. The guilty feeling of seeing his wife and children reminded himself that he didn't deserve the glorious life he lived; He didn't deserve the happy wife, happy kids, happy home, happy life.

A drop of her head and a heavy sigh escaped her lips. "I know." She whispered to him, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." A phrase he rarely used with her; Usually only using it when he was maybe a little too rough during intimate moments or if he'd inadvertently tear a piece of her clothing.

"Me too." She needed to mend the broken bond between her loving husband; And the first stitch was cutting the Samoan away.

"It can't be like last time; This has to be the last." He lifted her chin with a gentle hand, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

"I promise." She loosely gripped the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it off. The cool air danced across her midsection- it made her shiver. A firm press to his chest ordered him to lie on the mattress behind him; A sweet peck to his lips and she removed her blue denim bottoms. Taking her cue, he removed the black tank top that struggled to stay together against his massive frame. A childish chuckle, the sound of metal separating, and his black cargo pants were pushed away.

"One last time." She whispered in his ear.

"One last time." His deep bass whispered back.

At least that's what they told each other the next fifteen times they found themselves alone together. Sweet ecstasy then more pain and guilt.

She was the first to awaken the morning after number sixteen.

It was time to stop this.

A folded piece of notebook paper with the words "Thanks for the Memories" scrawled across the front was left for him to find.

With one final glance back, she quietly shut the door behind her...

For the very last time.


	3. Chapter 3: Natalya and AJ

"Great match tonight, AJ." A gentle smile and sparkling chocolate eyes met his own.

"Thanks, darlin'." His southern drawl sang in her ears.

He snapped awake when his cellphone started to ring; Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, he nearly leapt from his skin when a soft moan came from his side. Shock and fear filled his body when he realized he wasn't sleeping alone; The niece of the great Hitman was sprawled across the bed next to him, still asleep but signs of intimate play was written across her body.

The Phenomenal One, at least that's what he was called, slowly rolled out of bed trying his best not to wake her. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." The words reiterated in his head. Shutting his eyes as tight as he could, he tried remembering how he ended up in this predicament.

"Want a drink?"

"I don't really drink that much."

"C'mon, just one," Puppy dog eyes and an outstretched lip scribbled across her face. "Please?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Yeah, I guess."

A few shots of vodka later and it was all a blur. "Maybe it's all a misunderstanding." He scooped up his jeans from the night before and slipped them on. "The hell?" AJ gazed down at his flaccid penis and realized the latex was still wrapped around it, making the zipper get caught in the lubricated rubber. "Fuck." He muttered to himself, throwing the rubber to the side.

"You up?" The voice from the bed slowly started to roll over in his direction.

"No!" A shout and a flash of color and he was gone before she knew what happened.

She sat up and realized he was gone when the door slammed shut. "Phenomenal." She muttered under her breath with a slight head shake.


	4. Chapter 4: Nikki and Dean

His dirty blond hair fell in front of his crisp green eyes; Eyelids struggled to stay open during this ridiculous policy meeting. Just because a lot of the Superstars were hooking up with one another didn't mean he was guilty of those accusations... I mean, he _was_ guilty, but that didn't mean he felt he deserved to be tortured through this bullshit. His bloodshot eyes scanned the room; Ironically, most of the girls here did share an intimate moment with the Lunatic Fringe a time or two.

"Did her, did her, did her, she liked it freaky." Dean shifted his gaze from the purple haired Boss, to the Lasskicker, to the short girl with red highlights. His eyes met the gaze of a trophy he was yet to bag. He smirked at the curious look on her face, but when she noticed him her face shaded a light hue of pink and she looked away.

"You're paying attention, right?" Seth, the king-slayer, nudged Dean with his elbow, taking his gaze off of the pretty brunette that kept stealing glances his way.

"Totally, bro, I'm all over it." His gaze shifted back to the brunette across the room who was already staring at him; Her twin, Brie might've been her name, shook the brunette from her trance on Dean.

"Dude, no you don't; You got your eyes all over Nikki."

A childish chuckle came from the Lunatic when the pretty brunette bit her lip and fluttered her eyes at him. "Sorry, Seth," Dean leaned back against the steel chair he was being forced to sit on. "If I see something I like," His focus shifted to Seth. "I take it."

Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head in disapproval.

"What do you think her snatch feels like?"

"Dude."

"Seriously," Dean flashed his green eyes at the pretty brunette, making her bite her lip again and look away. "I bet she's tight as hell."

"I dunno, why don't you ask her?"

"That's not cool, man," Dean punched Seth in the shoulder. "You don't talk about women like that."

"Wha- Ah, who cares?"

Dean's face stretched into another smile as he turned his attention back to the busty twin; Her chocolate eyes sparkled, even from across the room. _I'm gonna find out, that's for sure._

* * *

Finally, the meeting dismissed. Dean wasted little time to cross the room in the pretty brunette's direction. "Tits McGee," His chosen nickname for her, due to her "enhancement" surgery. She blushed, dropped her head, and giggled whenever he called her that which meant she must've liked it somewhat. "What brings you here?"

"Brie made me come along." A roll of her eyes and shake of her head never looked so good on a person before. "She got caught sending nudes to Daniel."

"Nikki!" With a scoff the flatter chested twin stormed off from her sister and Dean.

"What brings you here?" The pretty brunette's eyes teasingly gazed into Dean's; Her teeth sinking into her bottom lip playfully, making Dean smirk.

"I may have made an inappropriate joke to the wrong person." Dean chuckled at the thought. "Ya know how shit goes."

"Yeah that'll do it." A giggle escaped her lips, making Dean tilt his head in question. "Did you need something?"

"Actually, I kinda wanted to see if you wanted to do somethin'; You were giving me pretty strong signals a little while ago."

Another quiet giggle sounded from her lips. "I guess, but don't expect any funny business."

"What? I didn't say anything like that," He intertwined his fingers with hers, making her blush burn darker. "Maybe like coffee or something?"

"Y-yeah, coffee," Nikki cleared her throat and giggled again. "I li-like coffee."

* * *

"Oh fuck, Dean! Fuck!" The pretty brunette dug her fingernails into the back of the Lunatic Fringe as the pleasure surged through her veins and she released herself after a few more hard thrusts from Dean.

"Jesus, fuck." A loud grunt and he collapsed beside the pretty brunette. "Fuck." He whispered between heavy breathing.

The pretty brunette pulled the covers over her and Dean; She curled herself under his arm and kissed the scraggly stubble that coated his chin.

"So much for no funny business, huh?" He joked between heavy breaths.

"I'm so happy it happened," Her breathing was quick and deep just like his. "No one's made me come before."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm tighter around her and kissed the top of her head; Her beautiful brunette hair smelling like strawberries and peach.

"This isn't..." She trailed off and shook her head.

"What?"

"It's nothing, don't worry."

He chuckled devilishly and slipped his fingers between her legs. "I don't believe you." He smiled when she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I just... Don't want this to be a one off thing."

 _Aww, fuck. "_ You what?" The movement of his fingers stopped suddenly at her confession, making her whine slightly.

"One night stands just aren't my thing, Dean."

"It's three in the afternoon."

"You know what I mean."

 _Look what ya did now, Ambrose._ He kept his mouth shut but kissed her anyway. _Whoa, what are you doing?_ "I agree." _You what?!_

Her eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. "Really?"

 _No! "_ Yeah, I can try this boyfriend thing out; See if I like it." _Are you fucking insane?_

Absolutely delighted, Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue in his mouth with a sweet kiss.

"Glad I could oblige." _Are you?_

"Since you've gotten me worked up again," That lip bite was back and it made him crazy. "Maybe you could fix it again." She gently pushed on the top of his head, leading him to in-between her legs.

"Sure thing, beautiful." _You think she's beautiful?_

 _OMG, he thinks I'm beautiful!_

 _What is it with you and brunette's? Why do they always make you commit?_ Dean chuckled to himself as he bowed his head between Nikki's legs. _Wow, every part of her smells like peach and strawberries... This might be ok._ Dean laughed at his own though, making Nikki gasp in surprise and moan intensely.


	5. Chapter 5: Bayley and Sami pt 1

"Awkward" wasn't a strong enough word to describe how these two felt. Sami and Bayley, Bayley and Sami; both decided it was time to finally lose their sacred innocence and both agreed they trusted each other enough to have that special moment with one another.

But holy shit was it awkward.

Given, it was their first time doing anything like this and your first time isn't going to be perfect.

But holy shit was this a cluster fuck.

Somewhere between La-La Land and planet Earth, Sami couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face. "Wha-what do I do first?" Nervous laughter but a very real smile indicated that Sami was both excited and terrified all at once. "D-do I kiss you or something like that?" Palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy; Luckily, there was no mom's spaghetti on his sweater.

Her nervous chuckle was covering up the fact that she was utterly terrified. "You can if you want to." She secretly hoped he would, but sort've hoped he didn't at the same time.

He chuckled nervously again and gently gripped her shoulders; Taking a deep breath, he teetered on his toes and closed his eyes. Maybe closing his eyes was a nice touch but it was a bad idea; Sami leaned in a little faster than he anticipated and accidentally head butted Bayley instead of kissing her.

Bayley recoiled in pain and horror, covering her forehead in shock. "Geez, Sami, what was that?"

"Oh, shit, Bayley are you ok?" Sami pulled Bayley's hand away; Sami's eyes widened when he saw the black and blue mark he left on her forehead.

"Is there a bruise?"

"Nope no, it's good, ship shape." Sami quickly shook his head.

Bayely smiled and dropped her head; Sami's eyes were still locked on the mark he left on her forehead. Giggling again, Bayley tugged at the hem of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it up and over her head.

"No. Way." Sami muttered to himself at the sight of Bayley's bare chest; That same stupid grin spreading across his face again.

"You can touch them if you want." A dark shade of red scribbled across her face when Sami's eyes widened again.

"R-really?" His hands shook like a leaf as he raised them to Bayley's chest and pressed them against her breasts. "Awesome."

More childish giggling and Bayley closed the already short gap between them and placed a gentle kiss to Sami. It wasn't the lightning she was expecting, but then again she never really felt electricity when she kissed anyone for that matter.

Taking a leap of faith, Sami pulled off his own shirt and dropped his pants. "You still wanna do this, right?" His eyes hadn't left her chest but he could see her face still burnt red. His head suddenly snapped down when Bayley dropped to her knees in front of him; More nervous laughter escaped him when she tugged his boxers off and wrapped her mouth around his length. "Holy shit." He muttered, tugging gently on her sideways ponytail. Pleasure suddenly switched to pain when he felt her teeth clamping down on his length. "You're biting! You're biting!" He yelled in surprise and jumped back onto the bed.

"I'm not supposed to use teeth?" Bayley asked in confussion.

"I don't think so," He groaned in pain. "No, definitely not. No teeth... Ever." Sami winced in pain as he began to throb slightly.

"I'm so sorry!" Bayley quickly crawled onto the bed beside Sami and kissed his forehead. Her eyes drifted to his erect penis; Suddenly, she yelled in surprise. "You're bleeding!"

"What? No I'm not," The Alberta native nearly blacked out at the sight of blood on his fingertips. "Holy fuck, my dick's bleeding."

Wasting little time, Bayley called 911 and faster than you could say "moment ruined" the paramedics arrived.

"Sami I'm so sorry." Bayley's were full of tears and guilt because of her unintentional moment ruining antics.

"It's ok, Bayley, just remember not to use teeth next timtime." Sami was then wheeled out of the room, laughing crazily from the novacaine he was given.


	6. Chapter 6: SmackDown vs RAW

Fury and anger filled her eyes. Stephanie McMahon, the Billion Dollar Princess, marched through the winding maze of the SmackDown arena. Something was running a muck in a trade deal she had pitched his way. It was a simple request: Her Rollins for his Styles. But for whatever reason he wasn't signing the deal. It pissed her off beyond belief that this little goat thought he could control her like this. Little weasel was the GM of SmackDown but who the hell was he to deny her?

"I'll kick his fucking ass," Stephanie thought to herself, face seething in frustration as she reached his office. "Daniel?! Open up!" Her fist hammered the wooden with such force that it would've splintered if Daniel hadn't opened the door.

A smart-ass grin spread across his face once he saw the rage in her eyes. "Steph, welcome to SmackDown. What brings you here?"

A light shove and he backed into the room, eyes still locked on the RAW Commissioner. "You know why, you little troll!" She hissed as she slammed the door behind her and clicked the lock.

"Is this about the trade deal?" That smirk still glued on his face, when his competitor started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Yes, that, and I haven't had any "sugar" in over two months." RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon stood bare chested in the office of her competitor.

"Is that so?" His grin faded when his eyes shifted to her ample chest; Joyous eyes replaced by firey lust. He slowly shuffled in her direction; His shorts became tighter with every step he took. He stood eye level with her, one hand wrapping around her thick waist, the other on her side. "Mama needs some sugar?" He said, that same grin spreading across his face.

"More than you could understand."

"I think I could take a guess."

Her breath suddenly cut off at the sensation of her rival's hand slipping inside her black dress pants. She didn't know how or what he did, but the motion of his fingers on her clitoris was almost enough to give her an orgasm just thinking about it.

"Holy shit, Steph, it's like Niagara Falls down there."

"Oh shut up and fuck me." She growled in lustful fury.

* * *

"Shane?"

His heart damn near lept from his chest when his office door swung open. "Becky... So good to see you." His eyes were wide and his face was colored like a tomato. "What, uh," Shane was seated behind his desk but seemed to be struggling to say something. "What, uh... What can I do ya for?"

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanna know when I'm gettin' ma title sho'."

Shane leaned his head back and groaned. "Good God, woman."

Becky crossed her arms and glared at her boss. "'Cuse you?"

"Not you, Becky, Just..." Shane glanced down and groaned again. "I just think that, oh sweet Jesus!"

"Are ya havin' a stroke?"

"Somethin' like that," Shane lifted his head back up and met Becky's gaze once again. "You are second in line, I promise, but Paige has shown great improvement in recent weeks and I think she should get one before you."

"Paige? Wha' tha hell does she have?"

"Well, she's got the drive and determination to be a great champion," Shane leaned back in his chair again. "Holy fuck, shit." He let out a few quick chuckles before wiping the perspiration from his forehead. "And she hasn't had a title shot in two years."

"Fine, I'll take wha' I can get." The Irish Lass-Kicker shook her head and left the office in a huff.

"Drive and determination, huh?" The Norwich native slowly emerged from her hiding spot from beneath Shane's desk, smiling slightly at Shane.

"And the..." He motioned at her mouth and hands. "Skills to go with it."

The young Brit wiped her bottom lip with the heel of her right hand. "Pleasure doin' business with you, Shane."

"Well, hold on," SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon eagerly jumped from his seat. "Would you like to discuss the title reign itself?"

Paige tilted her head and bit her bottom lip. "One year."

Shane shrugged his broad shoulders and smirked. "Ok, no problem," His hands ordered the Brit to turn around. "Just need to finalize some... Paperwork."

"Paperwork?" She giggled.

"I'm gonna bend you over my desk and fuck you till you scream." His tone suddenly turned dark, making Paige weak in the knees.

"Prove it, tough guy." Her voice was teasing; It drove him insane.

A quick push and she was leaning across his desk, back arching slightly. He reached around her waist and unbuttoned her jeans and let them collapse to the floor.

"No panties?" He asked.

She flashed a seductive look over her shoulder. "Is that a problem?" She barely got the sentence to form before he aggressively slammed himself inside her.

"It's perfect." He muttered as he continued his quick motions.

* * *

"Got any fives?" RAW General Manger Kurt Angle sat across a catering table from COO Triple H.

Triple H shook his head. "Nah, go fish."

The Olympic Hero shook his head and selected a card from the deck. "Oh, five, nice." He laid a five of diamonds and spades on the table next to him.


	7. Chapter 7: Renee and Seth pt 1

The best part of a night on the town was causing trouble with your best friends: Bar hoping, having a few drinks, start a fight or two with the biggest guy there. Being a WWE Superstar was a golden ticket to get free drinks just cause you're you. Walk in, tear up some hole-in-the-wall bar and be out before anyone had a chance to complain. The worst part?: Having to drag your smashed brother back to the hotel so he can fall asleep and detox before having to leave town again. Fingers crossed that the GM was asleep or still away from the hotel.

"Dean, fuck's sake, move your feet." Seth Rollins, one half of the RAW Tag Team Champions along with his partner's wife Renee, as best as they could, dragged the very intoxicated, half conscious body of Dean Ambrose through the winding halls of Hotel Benjamin in downtown Milwaukee, Wisconsin.

 _"I'm... dreaming... of a white... Christmas!"_ The Lunatic Fringe drunkingly slurred his words as he attempted to recite a holiday classic.

"Baby please be quiet," The golden blonde backstage personality and wife to said Lunatic Fringe, Renee Young, had his arm slung over her shoulder. "And it's August."

"Never to early to go Christmas shopping, sweet thang." His breath was damn near flammable at this point; Knocking back shot after shot, Seth cursed himself for not stopping his brother.

"Where almost there, buddy, c'mon." Seth strained to steer his brother in the direction of their shared hotel room.

"There's... There's this fanfiction story about Becky and... And Sasha... It's so well put together, man, it brings a tear to my eye."

"What is he talking about?" Renee furrowed her eyebrows when she looked at the Kingslayer.

"I don't know; Let's just get him to the room."

* * *

Finally, the trio arrived at their destination. Seth swiped the key card and staggered into the room with Dean over his shoulder.

"I get the top bunk!" With a stupid cartoonish combination of running and stumbling, Dean dove head first onto his bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Renee threw her hands in the air and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God for that."

"Yeah," Seth snaked his arms around the petite blonde, slowly kissing her neck. "More time for us."

"Seth," A childish giggle escaped her lips when she tried to sound sincere. "Dean might wake up."

"Not when he's trashed like that," He planted another soft kiss the the side of her neck. "You start to remember how he reacts to booze when you're around him for so long."

"I gotta start learning then."

"I'll teach you another time." A quick swipe of his hand and her tight black dress fell to the floor. "I need to teach you something else."

Another childish giggle. "You sound like such a sap."

He groaned impatiently. "Why don't you wear a bra? I like to unwrap you like it's Christmas morning."

She slowly turned to face the taller Superstar. "So sorry to disappoint, kingslayer."

He effortlessly picked her up, making her squeal in delight, then laid her on the bed parallel to the one Dean was sleeping on. She sat up, but he pushed her back down.

"Let me suck your cock." She whined slightly.

"You first." He slowly slid her panties to her ankles. The cool air danced across her and made her shiver. He teased her with a gentle kiss just below her belly button.

"You shouldn't tease people like that." She smiled at his seductive look when he glanced up at her.

"Fine." He whispered to her. Before she had time to react, his tongue attacked her sensitive area with quick and rapid laps.

"Fuck." Her words were small and weak from the nirvana she was feeling. To her, there wasn't a better feeling in the world than someone pleasuring you like it was their favorite thing in the world. Dean wasn't like this; He wasn't into foreplay all that much, unless _he_ was the one receiving it of course. "That feels so fucking good." He treated her like she was a fragile china doll; Never too rough when they were intimate, always made sure she reached her peak before he did. Dean just used her to get a quick fix. She loved Dean, but she loved fucking Seth. No... With him it wasn't "fucking." It was making love, plain and simple. "Jesus Christ." Her breath quickened slightly while her fingers tangled in his charcoal colored hair. His beard tickled her in various spots and made her giggle. "Fuck..." She muttered under her breath as she rode out her orgasm.

Seth slowly rose to his feet; Stripping off his shirt, he slowly crawled on top of her. "You taste so fucking good." He pressed his lips against hers, tongues interlocking with each other.

"Please." She whispered; It sent him into a frenzy. How can one word drive a man crazy like this?

He quickly removed his black jeans and baggy boxers. Ever so elegant, he slowly slid himself inside her. A sharp intake of breathe and her eyes calmly shut as her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Soft but fierce, controlled but aggressive; He pumped himself deeper and deeper with every thrust.

"I'm... I'm..." Her eyes shot open when that familiar feeling ascended inside her.

"Shhh." He whispered before another kiss.

Her words were cut off by his lips. One final buck of her hips and she reached Cloud 9. He was quick to follow, letting his release exit him.

"I love you."

 _Aw, fuck._


	8. Chapter 8: Renee and Seth pt 2

_It wasn't Renee_

"You love me?" Panic replaced happiness; Her crystal brown eyes lost its sparkle.

"I.. I.." His words lost in his throat. Not really knowing what to do next, Seth pushed himself off of Renee and backed away from the bed.

The blonde commentator sat up and stared aimlessly at the kingslayer. "You love me, Seth?"

"Just stop... Stop saying that." Panic laced his words also. It wasn't supposed to go down like this... Not like this.

"Seth... I-I'm married... I can't..."

"What? Huh? Cheat on your husband? Ruin your marriage? You can't do what exactly?" Anger flowed through his veins. It wasn't supposed to go down like this.

"Seth, this wasn't supposed to be more than casual. You know that. You're the one who made it very clear that this wasn't anything more than that."

"Don't tell me you didn't love every second of it." The anger was being replaced by fear and sorrow. It wasn't supposed to go down like this.

"Of course I did; I loved having sex with you. You gave me what Dean could never give me, and I appreciate that."

 _Fucking shit._ "So it's my fault that I caught feelings?"

Renee nodded her head. "Yeah."

Tears began to sting his eyes. "You don't feel the same... Even a little?"

Her pretty little face twisted in disgust. "No, of course not."

Damn. A cannon to the chest and a knife in the gut; A sudden feeling of sickness washed over him. "I... Ok, I get it." It was his game to lose. He came to her with this idea of commitment free sex ever since the day he accidentally walked in on her changing into her swimsuit. Thirty seconds later he found her on her knees before him. Three months later and it was falling apart just when he thought he had won her over.

"Seth." Her tone turned melted from panic and was now pitiful.

"I fell in love with a married woman," He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm an idiot."

"Seth."

"I don't want some excuse for-"

"I'm pregnant."

 _Fuck._ "What's that?"

"Before you ask: It's not Dean's... It can't be."

 _Well, shit._ "So... What do I do then?"

"Nothing. Pretend like I never even said anything."

"I can't do that, Renee."

"You're gonna have to."

"No, I'm not leaving you to raise my kid."

"It's not your choice."

"The fuck it isn't."

"Seth, knock it off. I don't love you and I never will!"

 _Damn._ "Fine." Seth put his clothes back on, picked up his suitcase, and headed for the door.

* * *

"Where'd Seth go?"

It was the next morning; Renee hadn't gotten much sleep the night before but Dean was sober again.

"Must've gotten an early start."

 _Ding._ Dean glanced at his phone; A text from Seth that nearly caused him to throw it out the window.

"You're pregnant?" It wasn't joy in the lunatic's voice.

Renee froze in her spot. "What'd you say, babe?"

"And you're fucking Seth?"


	9. Chapter 9: Emma and Reader

Picture this: It's a warm and cozy Saturday night; Another seemingly endless week of wrestling is in the books. Finally, you get to come home and relax before it all starts again.

You park your car in the garage of your small suburban home in Orlando. You never had a taste for the fancy things; This two bedroom home rented SUV, and an honest days work was more than enough to please you.

You open the door separating the garage from the kitchen, and that's where you see the one thing that makes you so happy to be the person you are: Her.

"Hey, baby, I'm home." You smile when she whirls around and charges for you. You immediately drop your bags and embrace her in a long awaited connection.

"Oh, baby, I'm so happy you're home!" She clutches to you as if she had the impression she'd never see you again. You turn your head a place a sweet kiss just below her right ear, making her giggle; That sweet, little giggle that stole your heart a few years prior. "Don't you ever leave me again." Her Australian accent is like music to your ears. You always debated whether it was her accent alone or her wit that made you first notice her. Either way, you were so happy she was here.

You flash her that charming grin that stole her heart. "I love you, Emma."

She closes the miniscule gap between you with a gentle kiss. The way your lips fit, the way her tongue slides over yours, it was like you were made solely for this reason.

But something is different: The way her lips are pressing against yours, her tongue was moving slowly... Almost like it was... Gesturing to you. You know this type of kiss too well. It's not love: It's lust.

You chuckle, breaking the kiss. "Miss me, huh?"

She bites her bottom lip and bats her eyelashes and you swear to God you'd take her right there on the kitchen table if you weren't afraid of the neighbors seeing.

"You shouldn't bat your eyes like that." You whisper as you grab a handful of her ass, making her lean her head against your neck and sigh.

"Please, baby." She's begging. She never begs. Only when she needs it more than oxygen itself does she beg.

"Please what?" You know what she wants, but it's fun to see her squirm.

Her head raises inches from yours, her lips right beside your ear. "Fuck me." Her whisper, so full of heat.

You don't need to be told twice.

Carrying her to your room, you only pause to open the door and drop her on the bed. Before she has time to catch her breath, you pounce on her with a flurry of kisses.

You slide off her purple t-shirt; To your delight, you find she isn't wearing a bra. Her nipples harden in the cool air making you attack them with your mouth.

She giggles again; This always made her laugh, but it was your favorite thing to do...

Well... Third favorite.

You kneel in front of the bed in front of her. She unbuttons her jeans, but you eagerly slide them off her.

"You're so wet, babe." You stare at the quivering womanhood just inches from your face. The second favorite thing: Making her scream your name like you're eating your last meal.

You kiss her clit; It sends a shiver up her spine. A few teasing kisses to her thighs lead to her special place.

"Oh, fucking shit." She barely manages to whisper through her moans as your tongue zig zags across her vagina. Her fingers tangle in your hair; The heels of her feet dig in your shoulder blades. The way she moans and the way she tastes is making something in your brain send you into a frenzy.

It's time for your number one favorite thing.

You manage to pull out of her vice grip and stand up. Almost like on cue, she sits up and starts to undo your belt. You consider stopping her, but it's been so long since those light pink lips curled around your dick... Five minutes wouldn't hurt.

She pulls your pants to the ground; You take a handful of her hair but she doesn't miss a beat. Her fingers wrap around your length and her lips curl around the head. "Fuck." You mutter. It had been so long since she's done this. She sucks gently, then starts to bob her head in a slow and controlled motion. The feeling is building up inside and you consider just releasing in her mouth and eating her out again.

But you need your favorite thing.

You mange to pull out of her suction and pull off your shirt. She groans in frustration and it takes the power of an unknown force not to slam your cock back into her mouth. You pounce her; Her lips part and her eyes shoot open. You managed to slide inside her when you pounced. You two fit together so well it was hard not to.

"Fuck." She whispers.

You start out in a steady motion; You know teasing her makes crazy. You do it anyway.

"Harder." She commands.

You oblige; The movement of your hips become faster and harder. The feeling is building up again, and judging by the tightening of her walls, she isn't lasting long either.

"Baby, fuck." She cries out in Cloud 9 ecstasy.

You let out one last groan as you explode inside her. She wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you close. She doesn't kiss you; She only stares at you with those loving chocolate eyes.

Her eyes only show love, no lust.

"I love you." You whisper.

She giggles that heart stealing giggle and pulls you in for another sweet kiss. "I love you too." She whispers.


	10. Chapter 10: Alexa and Becky

The RAW Women's Champion, Little Miss Bliss, puckered her pink lips in a mirror backstage of another edition of Monday Night RAW.

"One minute, Miss Bliss." A producer tapped her on her shoulder and reminded her of her upcoming interview with Renee Young.

Alexa capped her lipstick and smirked at her reflection. "Perfect." She whispered to herself.

"Hey, you ready?" Renee Young, backstage personality, smiled and took her place beside Alexa.

"Of course." Alexa replied with that confident smirk still spread across her face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am joined by RAW Women's Champion: Alexa Bliss." Renee smiled into the camera as it panned over to show the goddess in all her glory.

"Before you say anything, Renee, I need to get something off my chest-"

"Wha' is tha' exactly?"

Alexa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and turned her attention to the voice coming from her left. A head of orange hair and sparkling brown eyes and Alexa knew exactly who was interrupting her.

"Becky." Alexa muttered at the sight of the Irish Lass. Memories from SmackDown Live suddenly rushing into her brain. Tables match, steel cage, the La Luchadora storyline, and... And... _Oh, why her? Why did it have to be her?_ The memory of the Lass flooded her brain and made her weak in the knees.

"Lil' Miss Bliss thinks she's better than ol' Becky, huh?"

Alexa thanked the heavens Becky kept cutting her promo because she couldn't find the power to speak if she tried. _Becky is on RAW. Fuck. Why did she have to get traded?_ Alexa scanned her eyes over Becky several times. Every curve. Every muscle. She knew that body all too well. The sight of that orange hair, the memory of that hair being between her legs so many times, it made her womanhood tremble just thinking about it.

"Alright, all good." The producer gave the trio a thumbs up and hurried off with the cameraman.

"Great job, guys. I gotta go." Renee smiled and hurried off.

Alexa never took her eyes off of Becky; _Why did it have to be her?_

"Becky, I-"

Before Alexa had a chance to speak, Becky pinned her against the wall and crushed her lips against Alexa's. Sliding a hand under her ring gear, Becky gently squeezed Alexa's right breast and licked her neck.

"Don' speak." The Irish Lass whispered. "I missed you too."

Alexa giggled and tilted her head back when Becky began to peck at her neck with soft kisses. Tugging her brassiere up, Becky licked and nibbled on Alexa's hardened nipples.

"Fuck, Becky." Alexa whispered between her gasps.

Becky giggled and covered Alexa's mouth. "Shh." Her eyes stared into Alexa's soul and screamed "Let me fuck you."

The Irshwoman dropped to her knees and tugged down the bottom's of the RAW Women's Champion. Carefully hanging one leg over her shoulder, Becky kissed the inside of Alexa's thighs.

Alexa couldn't speak; She moaned heavily into Becky's hand.

Becky, after placing one last kiss below Alexa's bellybutton, slid her tongue over the craving clit of her ex-lover.

"Mmmmm." Alexa tried her best to stifle her moans behind Becky's hand, but it proved almost useless. Alexa pried Becky's hand from her face. "I'm coming! Fuck, Becky!" The goddess screamed as she clutched a handful of the fire orange hair and came.

Becky replaced Alexa's bottoms and pulled her brassiere over her chest again. She giggled and kissed her, before backing away from her.

"'Ave a good match, Lass. I'll see ya later." A lick of her lips and shake of her hips and Becky was gone.


	11. Chapter 11: Stephanie and Reader

_**A/N: This one was suggested by a user by the name of Nolezy; This one's for you.**_

Chin in the air, chest stuck out, walking like you just one the goddamn lottery. You might as well have, you are the hottest NXT prospect on the market; Less than two years in the yellow brand and both RAW and SmackDown LIVE were at each other's throats for your talents. You had a meeting with Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan tomorrow; But today you had the privilege of meeting with Stephanie McMahon and Kurt Angle.

You knock three times on the office door that reads: Stephanie McMahon.

"Come in." Calls that familiar voice.

You grip the handle and let yourself in. Taking a quick survey of the room, you notice Kurt Angle isn't in sight. Confused, you shut the door and approach the desk of the RAW Commissioner.

"Ms. McMahon?" You ask, the back of her seat facing you.

"Well if it isn't the hottest free agent on the market," Her chair swivels to face you. Much to your surprise, your possible boss isn't in her usual suit. Instead she is wrapped in a silk robe that was open just enough to show off some flirtatious cleavage. "You're early." Her lips are parted in a slight grin, painted in a light shade of pink.

Taken by surprise, you take a step back and try to pry your eyes away from the partially revealed chest of Stephanie McMahon. "Uh, d-did I come at a bad time?"

She stands up and rounds her desk; Your heart skips a beat when you notice her robe barely covers her legs. The loose black fabric reaches to just above mid thigh; A slight breeze and all her glory would be on display. "Unfotuneatley, my colleague, Mr. Angle, won't be joining us this afternoon."

Your eyes leave her chest and connect with hers; Her earth colored eyes sparkle and tease you with a devilish tease. "Why not?"

She struts closer to you, inches from your face, and smiles. "I didn't tell him we had a meeting." Her voice was soft and full of suggestive things. Her breath was sweet and smelled like peppermint. Her hands slid under your t-shirt; Your brain yells at you to stop but your body remains paralyzed. Her hands trace over the muscles on your chest, making you shiver.

"You have soft hands." You whisper with a slight smile.

"Oh, yeah?" Her hands leave your chest and you find yourself disappointed. Your chest tightens, however, when you feel those hands start unzipping your jeans. "Have you decided what brand you want to join?" Her soft hands reach into the fabric of your boxers and slid over your semi-hard penis; Her sudden touch forces more blood to rush towards your groin.

"No." You whisper again.

"You haven't?" Her voice doesn't seem disappointed at all; Instead, it keeps its seductive nature. You groan quietly when she tugs down the waistband of your boxers and frees your throbbing penis. You let out a soft chuckle when she grips it slightly and begins to slowly stroke. "What kind of negotiations will it take to convince you?" Her lips are inches from yours, her eyes never leave yours.

You smirk, deciding to try your luck. "Stroke faster."

Her eyes darken, making your penis ache more. "Of course." Her grip tightens and her tempo increases.

You throw your head forward and crush your lips against hers, making her giggle then moan. Suddenly, she stops, must to your disappointment. "What are you doing?"

"Let's discuss your salary." She bites her lip and lowers herself to her knees. Her pink lips wrap around the head of your aching penis.

"Jesus Christ." You entangle your fingers in her brunette hair.

Her head begins to bob slowly, making you release a small shot of prejack on her tongue. She giggles, making the vibrations dance up your body, and pulls you out of her mouth. "Somebody's excited." She smiles and rises to her feet.

You forget the reason you're here, all you know is that you want her now.

"Let's talk about your benefits." She unties her robe and lets it fall to the ground. You stare at the bare front of the RAW commissioner, every muscle resisting you from pouncing her.

You can't help it, you resisted long enough. You pick her up and sprawl her across her desk, knocking over a lamp and her computer. She opens her mouth to speak but lets out a low cry when you slam yourself deep into her.

"Good God." She pulls you close and digs her fingernails into your back, making you yell in pain and thrust harder. You kiss and bite her neck, leaving small blue bruises.

You feel your climax building up and start thrusting faster.

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!" She cries as she releases her own built up frustration on you.

"Fuck." You thrust one more time and rip yourself out of her, coming and coating her chest and face in a thick layer.

She sits up, face partially covered with your come. "Can I expect your loyalty to this brand?" She smiles at the exhausted look in your eye.

You nod your head quickly. "Show me where to sign."

"God, you came on my tits too?" She reaches for a folder and glances at her chest.

"Please don't get me worked up again." You say as you take the contract and sign.

She chuckles and takes the contract. "Did I mention there's a signing bonus?"

"What would that be?"

She slides off the desk and wipes the come off her face and chest with a towel. "You can schedule meetings with me whenever you want."

You smirk. "And by meetings, you mean?"

She moves her mouth next to your ear. "You can fuck me whenever you want."

You chuckle and slap her ass, making her squeal in delight, and leave the office.


	12. Chapter 12: Amanda (OC) and Finn pt 1

_**A/N: This one was suggested by user RedRose85. Amanda is an OC of theirs and requested they'd be put in the story. Enjoy!**_

Being the girlfriend to one of the most popular WWE Superstars was tricky already, but going several months without him was taking a toll on Amanda. Her boyfriend is the one and only Finn Balor; The Demon King, Prince Devitt, whatever people called him, but Amanda was the only one allowed to call him Sweetheart, Baby, and Sugar. TMZ and online sources thought it was Cathy Kelly that stole his heart, but it was the shy girl from Florida that wowed him after crossing paths at a Starbucks of all places. Her, with her coffee, extra cream no sugar, completely mesmerized when he complimented her t-shirt that featured his name and demon paint. She struggled to find words to speak while the Irishman smiled at her shyness. He finally asked to share a blueberry muffin with her, a request she nearly fainted at, and happily agreed. Now, whenever he comes back home, he makes sure to bring a blueberry muffin with him. A small gesture, but it shows just how much she meant to him.

He left a few months ago and wasn't going to be home for another month or two, depending on how and where the company needed him. It was another long week: Amanda had to work a few extra shifts at the hospital she worked at. Opening the front door, she was greeted by her black haired cat, Romeo. Romeo purred and rubbed against her leg as she reached over and clicked on the light.

"Hi, honey."

Amanda yelled in surprise at the sudden appearance of her beloved Finn. He burst out laughing and pushed off the couch. "You're so not funny." Amanda glared at him but chuckled at her own childish yelling. She wants to be mad, but it's been so long since she's seen him she just pushes the anger aside.

"I'm not funny, I'm Irish." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

Amanda groaned at his stupid pun, which only made him laugh more. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed deeply into his chest. "I thought you weren't supposed to be home yet."

"Had to come home to my girl; I missed you too much."

Amanda giggled and smiled up at him; It requires her to stand on her toes, but she leans back and kisses him. "I missed you too."

"How was work?"

"It was awesome: I delivered my first baby today."

His face lights up and he smiles. "Baby, that's awesome."

She nods her head in agreement and hugs him again.

"Hey, lemme take a shower, then we can cuddle the rest of the night ok?"

Amanda raises her eyebrows in question. "What time do you have to be back?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"No!" She whines in frustration, clutching to him tighter.

"Hey," He took her face in his hands and smiled. "I love you."

Amanda smiles, eyes a little wet from a few sad tears. "I love you too."

He kisses her forehead and lets go; He walked towards the bathroom and closed the door.

Amanda plopped on the couch and clicked on the tv. From the bathroom she could hear the water start and the shower curtain open and close again. Suddenly, she got an idea. Amanda stepped into the bathroom, being cautious not to make any noise. The air was thick from the steam in the shower and the mirror had started to fog over. Hesitating for a second, she started to strip down. Amanda snuck over to the curtain and slowly pulled it open. She peaked your head in, and found her dork of a boyfriend dancing and singing with soap in his hair, using the shampoo bottle as a microphone. Amanda stepped in and closed the curtain behind her, smiling at the performance her boyfriend was putting on.

Finn suddenly pauses and turned in her direction. "How long have you been standing there?" He backed into the water and rinsed his hair.

"Just long enough to hear your rendition of "Break On Through." Amanda giggled when his face turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, well, in that case would you like an encore?" He chuckled and wrapped her in a hug, pulling her into the steady stream of warm water.

"I'm good, baby." She nuzzled into his bare chest, sighing happily.

* * *

After a quick shower, Amanda was sitting on her bed in a pair of sweat pants and a Finn Balor t-shirt (the same one she was wearing when she met Finn). Finn walked into the bedroom, wearing just his underwear and dragging a suitcase behind him.

"When will you be back?" Amanda asked, playing with her hands.

"Thursday or Friday; They don't need me for anything major." He reziped his suitcase and joined her on the bed.

"Too bad you're not injured again; You could stay home longer."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but then you have to help me with literally everything: Cooking, cleaning, showering..."

"Jerking off." Amanda managed to say despite falling into a fit of giggles.

Finn chuckled and burrowed under the blankets, reaching for the remote and clicking on the tv. "What do we have to catch up on?"

"Big Brother and NXT." Amanda crawled under the blankets and snuggled closer to Finn; He wrapped his left arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "You wanna fool around a bit?"

Finn shook his head. "No, I'm good with cuddling and watching tv."

"We can play nurse and patient again." She said with a quiet giggle.

"Seriously, baby, we don't have to do it just cause you think I want to."

She sighed happily. "Ok."

"But Friday, I'm definitely gonna want to."

Amanda laughed and kissed Finn, snuggling closer to him.

"Wait I almost forgot." Finn rolled over and reached for something next to the bed. When he rolled back she realized he was holding a blueberry muffin.

"Baby, you remembered." Amanda smiled and kissed him again.

"Well, yeah. My muffin needs a muffin."

Amanda burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Muffin is slang for vagina, babe."

"So, I just told you my..."

"Yep."

Finn rubbed his forehead and sighed. "That explains why Kevin and Sami made fun of me yesterday."

Amanda burst out laughing again and rolled onto her back while kicking her feet.

"It's not that funny."

Amanda continued laughing uncontrollably; Finn rolled his eyes and moved closer to Amanda. He pressed his lips against hers and slid his hand down the front of her sweatpants, making her laughing stop.

Amanda broke the kiss. "I thought you didn't want to have sex."

"I don't," He kissed her cheek. "But I want to make love with my love."

A combination of Finn's sweetness and the motion on her clit made Amanda blush. She leaned her head back and sighed. "I love you, Finn."

Finn inched his mouth next to Amanda's ear. "I love you too, Mandy." He continued the gentle circles on her sweet spot.

Amanda closed her eyes and gasped. "Jesus, babe."

Finn smirked and pulled down his underwear. Amanda opened her eyes and noticed what Finn was doing; She rolled onto her stomach and slid Finn's penis into her mouth. "Oh, shit." He muttered and pulled his hand from Amanda's pants. Amanda closed her eyes and continued sucking gently and bobbed her head. Finn tugged on Amanda's sweatpants and took them off. Amanda stopped pleasuring Finn and sat up; She gripped the hem of her shirt but hesitated. Finn tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

Amanda shook her head. "Nothing." She pulled off her shirt but immediately covered her chest.

"Why are you covering your boobs?" Finn sat up and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Amanda dropped her head. "They're too small."

Finn chuckled. "Babe, I've seen them before. They are perfect."

Amanda shrugged her shoulders.

"Nurse? I need a nurse, help!" Finn fell back onto the bed and waved his arms dramatically.

Amanda giggled and uncovered her chest. "What's wrong, sir?"

"All my blood is down here and I'm feeling a little stiff." Finn smiled when he noticed that Amanda had uncovered herself.

Amanda straddled Finn and eased herself on his erection. "I think I can help with that." She bucked her hips and sighed.

Finn smiled and pressed his hands against Amanda's chest. "There they are."

Amanda quickened her pace, bringing herself and Finn closer to climax. Amanda let out a loud moan and leaned forward. Finn pulled her closer and kissed her; He thrust his hips upwards, quickening their releases.

"I love you, Finn, I love you." She whispered as she came.

He pushed his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes. "I love you too, Amanda." He groaned one more time as he released into her.

Finn collapsed onto the bed and pulled Amanda down with him.

"You know what's funny?" Amanda whispered.

"What's that?"

"I could so go for a blueberry muffin right now."

Finn laughed and kissed Amanda again.


	13. Chapter 13: Bayley and Sami pt 2

**Let's give this another try**

"I'm so sorry about before." It would come as a surprise to see the bubbly and childish Superstar, known as Bayley, straddling fellow Superstar Sami Zayn in just her bra and panties and kissing him like her life depended on it.

"Stop... Apologizing..." The French-Canadian Superstar struggled to speak between the aggressive nature of Bayley. Shaky hands gripped her hips and moved with her every gyrate. He was also in just his underwear; It was a slight step up from their last attempt at sex, but he was clearly enjoying it either way.

"Somebody's excited," Bayley said with a giggle, taking notice of Sami's erect penis pressing against her through his boxers. "You like that?" Bayley sat back and started to grind faster on Sami.

"That's awesome." Sami whispered, shutting his eyes and grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah," Bayley threw her head back and moaned, feeling the pleasure build up inside her. "It feels so good."

Sami squeezed harder on Bayley's hips and chuckled. "Keep talking, I like it."

"You're so big."

"Yeah?"

"I'm so ready for you."

"Yeah?"

Bayley dismounted Sami and tugged at the waistband if his boxers.

"B-be careful," Sami smiled and glanced down at Bayley. "I'm sensitive as fuck right now."

Bayley pulled down Sami's boxers, and before you could say "Moment ruined again," Sami released his built up libido...

Boy howdy.

Sami's eyes went wide. "Oh my God, Bayley, I..." Sami sat up. "I'm s-so sorry."

Bayley raised herself onto her knees and sighed. "Where did it land?"

Sami raised a shaking hand and pointed to her eye. "Left eye... and hair... and a little on your mouth."

Bayley sighed again and nodded her head. "That explains why I can't open my eye."

"Y-you were kissing me and the grinding... And dirty talk..."

"It's fine," Bayley stuck out her tongue and poked at the glop on her lip. "You eat a lot of strawberries?"

Sami nodded his head.

"I can tell." Bayley pushed off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm sorry!" Sami called after Bayley.

"I know!" Bayley yelled back.


	14. Chapter 14: Alicia and Neville

**This story was suggested by user: cheryl24. Enjoy!**

 _Slam!_

An aluminium trash can slammed against the concrete wall of the men's locker room. Neville, hot and heated from being cheated out of _his_ cruiserweight championship, tore the locker room apart: flipping tables, throwing duffel bags, and punting trashcans across the room.

"Fucking bullshit." The self proclaimed King of the Cruiserweights muttered angrily under his breath.

It was the least honorable way to win: A low blow and a rollup. Neville let his guard down for half a second, and it cost him.

"Fucking coward." Neville muttered again, sitting on a nearby bench.

"I'd say." Neville heard her voice; He didn't bother looking up, he knew who it was. She might've been the last person he wanted to see... Or maybe the _only_ person.

Alicia Fox cautiously crossed the room towards Neville. She knew better than to be the loudmouth she usually was; Especially when he was ticked off. Instead, she was calm and quiet: The complete opposite of her in-ring persona.

"They sent you in after me?" A light chuckle escaped his lips.

Alicia shook her head. "I volunteered to come talk to you. It was either me or TJ."

Neville shook his head. "I woulda kicked TJ's ass."

"Which is why I volunteered." Alicia sat next to Neville and rested her head on his shoulder. Had it been anyone else, they would've been slapped in the Rings of Saturn and be forced to tap. But she was the only one that was allowed to treat him like he was anything less than a king. She did, regardless, but he allowed her the, in his opinion, _privilege_ of comforting him and talking with him for longer than a few minutes.

"People will start figuring it out, if you keep this up." It was more of a concern than a threat. it wasn't just today that she volunteered to help calm him down. Whenever the moment arised, she was the first on the scene to offer her help. Some people thought it was just because she was a nice person, but it was obvious some people had figured out there was something more to it.

She sighed. "Let them talk."

Neville shook his head. " I can't let people think you're the reason that I got divorced. We started seeing each other, what, a week after? By that math people will think you were the reason."

"But I'm not the reason."

"Still."

Alicia lifted her head from his shoulder. He's right, but it's so stupid, she thought. He had the divorce when he realized that he couldn't be around enough for his wife. It was more of a mercy kill than a I hate you, let's break up kinda thing. The wound was still fresh, but Alicia found a way to heal him.

"How are you feeling?" It was obvious how he felt, but it was a nice gesture.

"Shit." His tone calmed down a little; She just had that effect on him. "My nuts hurt and I lost my title."

Alicia reached her hand over and gently cupped Neville's testicles through his tights. "They seem fine to me."

"Would you like me to turn and cough aa well?"

Alicia giggled and let go. "Just trying to cheer you up."

Neville sighed. "It took forever to get a title shot up here. What if I never get anther one?"

"How do you think I feel? I haven't been in a championship match in years. But I'm just another pretty face; You have actual talent. You're athletic, strong, I get a serious lady boner when you hit the Red Arrow."

Neville shook his head. "Don't say that about yourself." He took Alicia's hand in his. "If there was nothing special about you, I wouldn't bother."

The corners of Alicia's mouth curled in a small smile. "Thanks, Adrian."

Neville smiled, for the first time in probably months, and kissed Alicia. Alicia kissed him back and laughed. "What's so funny?" Neville asked.

Alicia pointed at his groin. "Doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"I got a little worked up when I saw you walk in. And you grabbing me there didn't do any favors."

Alicia chewed on her bottom lip and moved her hand over the slight bulge in Neville's tights.

Neville drew in a deep breath and chuckled. "You trying to get me worked up?"

"No," Alicia slid her hand into Neville's tights and tugged out his erection, exposing it to the cool air in the locker room. "I'm trying to get you off." After a quick peck on the lips, Alicia bent over and slid the King's penis into her mouth.

"Uh uh." Neville tugged on Alicia's hair and pulled her off his penis. "You too."

Alicia giggled and began taking off her ring gear. Neville slid off his tights and helped Alicia undo her top. Once her gear was off, she straddled his lap and lowered herself onto his erection. "Jesus, you're so big."

Neville chuckled. "Shut up." He whispered.

Alicia began moving her hips slowly at first, but after Neville dug his fingers into her hips, she quickly moved her hips faster.

"Christ." Neville muttered at the sensation. Ecstasy slowly building up in both of their bodies, they stared into each other's eyes. "You're more beautiful and talented than you realize." He whispered.

Alicia nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"You mean the world to me, Alicia, and I'm not just saying that cause you're riding my cock."

Alicia leaned her head against Neville's shoulder.

"You deserve the world."

Alicia slowed her pacing down as she slowly came. Neville was quick to follow when the walls of her vagina tightened around him.

"Do you really mean that?" Alicia whispered.

"With all my heart." Neville whispered, placing another gentle kiss to her lips.


	15. Chapter 15: Alexa and Dean

**This story was** **co-written with user RedRose85. This story is a continuation of the** **Renee/Seth stories. Enjoy!**

"Baby, please stop." Renee watched from the foot of her bed, while Dean angrily maneuvered around the hotel room and stuffed his things into his suitcase. "Dean, please, I love you."

Just a few moments prior, Seth had revealed to Dean that he and Renee were having an affair for quite some time. Dean, after asking Renee and her trying to deny it, began packing his bags.

"Baby, listen to me," Renee jumped up from the bed and rushed over to Dean, who was just about to open the door to the hotel room and leave. "I'm so sorry; I love you." Tears started spilling down her rose red cheeks, mostly from fear rather than sadness.

Dean had the door halfway open when he paused. "You love me?" His voice was emotionless, which made Renee all the more nervous.

"Of course." Her voice reduced to just above a whisper, dark eyes pleading with The Lunatic Fringe.

"No you don't." Twisting his silver wedding band from his left ring finger, Dean dropped it on the table before stepping into the hallway and slamming the door shut, leaving behind a weeping Renee.

\--

Alexa Bliss sat at the hotel bar, kicking her feet against the cold wood in a somewhat childish manner. She was having a rather rough day herself; Her fiancee, Matt Murphy, had just called off their long engagement for reasons he never explained and she never found out. Currently, Little Miss Bliss was enjoying a hard combination of Coke and Jack Daniels; Something she never had before, but found it rather soothing to her shaken state.

"I dunno, something that'll fuck me up." To her left, came a voice she recognized almost immediately. Dean had found his way down to the Hotel bar, sitting just to left of her.

"Rough day, Ambrose?" Her voice cracks from previously crying, her cheeks were stained with tear trails from a few hours prior.

"Well, Bliss, it's eight in the morning and I'm in a hotel trying to get drunk, so, you tell me." There was a slight agitation to his voice.

Alexa noticed his bare ring finger when he folded his hands together on top of the bar. "Whatever Renee did, I think she's stupid for letting you go."

A low chuckle emerged from Dean. "You're close; _I_ let _her_ go. And before you say anything, no it wasn't because I was cheating on her. She was the one acting like a whore."

"Shit." Alexa muttered, taking another sip from the straw in her drink.

"Yup." Dean took the whiskey the bartender handed him and downed the entire glass in one quick movement. "Keep 'em comin'." He told the bartender. His focus switched to the bare left hand that twirled a black straw. "Did you catch him cheating too?"

Alexa shook her head. "No, something about not listening to what he had to say. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention."

Dean smiled and laughed. "Making jokes even when your heart's broken; I like it."

The sight of the usually unstable psycho smiling sent a wave of heat throughout Alexa's body. It's probably the booze talking, she thought, he's hurt too. Her eyes shot open when she felt his hand suddenly grip the inside of her thigh.

"You you shouldn't wear such a short skirt without panties. You could attract some bad people by doing that." He playfully ran his hand further up her leg and slid a few fingers inside the fabric of her skirt.

Alexa closed her eyes and sighed when Dean started rubbing her clit with the tips of his fingers. "That's the point, Ambrose."

A crooked grin spread across his face. "How about you finish your drink and show me where your room is."

Alexa nodded her head and quickly gulped down the rest of her drink.

\--

Alexa barely hit the bed before Dean pounced her and started to undress her. While attacking her neck with aggressive kisses, Dean unbuttoned her skirt and lifted up her t-shirt over her head and threw it to the side. Her nipples hardened at the feeling of the cool air. Dean, taking notice, begin to lick and suck on them. Alexa closed her eyes and sighed while Dean began working his way closer to Alexa's awaiting vagina. Dean Rose to his feet and pulled off his own t-shirt and unbutton his pants and drop them to the floor. Alexa sat up and delightfully took Dean's semi-hard penis and stuck it in her mouth. Dean took a handful of her pink and blonde hair and leaned his head back; Thrusting his hips every once in awhile to the rhythm of her head bobbing. Alexa released Dean and laid back on the bed, spreading her legs and gesturing to him. He crawled over her and crushed his lips against hers, while slowly penetrating her.

"Fuck." She whispered; Her eyes staring at the ceiling while she dug her fingernails into his back.

"Ah! You bitch!" He growled at the pain in his back.

"Yeah, call me a bitch. I'm a bitch." Alexa shut her eyes and moaned at a loud volume.

Dean thrusted harder into Alexa, letting out angry grunts every time he re-entered her. "You dirty little bitch." He turned his head and sunk his teeth into her ear, making her cry out in pain.

"Fuck, Ambrose, I'm coming!" Alexa scraped her nails deeper into Dean's back as her small frame seizured in an orgasm.

He pulled himself out of her and released his built up sexual frustration on her stomach and chest.

"Fuck." Dean collapsed next to Alexa, trying to catch his breath.

"That was amazing." Alexa gasped, trying to catch her own breath. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom to get a towel to wipe Dean's come from her chest.

"Grab my phone, will ya?" Dean asked when Alexa came back.

Alexa dug his phone from his jeans pocket and tossed it to him.

"Come here." Dean raised his arm and pulled Alexa closer to him. He raised his phone and took a photo of them lying naked on the bed.

"Who're you sending that to? " Alexa asked.

"Renee." Dean said with a sinister chuckle.

"Send it to Matt, too."

Dean clicked a few buttons then tossed his phone away.

"They're gonna be so pissed." Alexa giggled at the thought of Matt opening that photo and seeing her with Dean.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, we make a pretty good couple."

Alexa smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek.


	16. Chapter 16: The Ballad of Eva Marie

The Ballad of Eva Marie

There once was a girl named Eva Marie

Who could always be found down on her knees

Whether sending a prayer, or "paying her dues"

Her wonderful knees were always dirty and bruised

But a blow wasn't the only job she'd give

For a kiss and wink, she'd make you stiff

And lie on her back with her legs in the air

And cry your name while you pulled her hair

But, alas, to every Superstar's dismay

There came that one fateful day

Oh, Lord, heavens above

That girl fell in love

With a man by the name of Bray

It was meant to be

You see

Just by the way his eyes lit up

When she flashed a smile and agreed to take it up the butt

But the story doesn't end there

Oh, no

He made her an honest woman

When he proposed to that ho

Despite a life of getting everyone laid

Eva found her true love that day

She blew 85

But felt so alive

When she met the man named Bray


	17. Chapter 17: Amanda (OC) and Finn pt 2

Amanda knelt on her bed and folded her and Finn's clothes in order to make them fit properly in their suitcase. Finn was across the room, sitting on the windowsill and watching the crowd of people move along below. The atmosphere between them was a bit shaky: Amanda had forgotten to confirm their reservations and almost caused them to lose the room. Finn, after Amanda begged him not to, went and hung out with his friends and had a few drinks after RAW was wrapped up for the night. When Finn came back to the room, disoriented and intoxicated, Amanda lashed out and slapped him across the face. Finn held in his anger and spent the night on the couch and let Amanda take the bed.

Amanda placed a pair of Finn's jeans into the suitcase and picked up another t-shirt; Amanda held it out in front of her and did a double take when she saw the design: It was that special Finn Balor Demon Paint shirt that caught Finn's eye the first day they met. Amanda folded the shirt and dropped it into the suitcase. Maybe I overreacted, Amanda thought, Finn wasn't doing anything malicious or causing any trouble; He was trying to let loose after a stressful couple of days. I could've helped him, Amanda thought with a smile, maybe a little room service and some tired sex could've helped both of us unwind. It was the first time Finn let Amanda tag along while he was on the road. She usually stayed back in Orlando while he traveled the world, but Finn admitted that he hated being away from her and decided to bring her along. Amanda tagged along to interviews, the gym, meetings, and other WWE related things. Amanda was loving the time she got to spend with her true love, but things just seemed dreadful after their little fight.

Finn glanced over his shoulder at his girlfriend; Finn felt awful about going against her simple request when she asked him to go straight back to the hotel and avoid going out for drinks with the other members of the RAW roster. He could've let her come along, but she wanted to call it a night and settle in. He did have a little too much, he admitted to himself, and he absolutely deserved the slap across the face he was given when he returned later that night. Finn stumbled in a little before three a.m. and woke Amanda up in the process. After scolding him for a few minutes, Finn tried advancing himself on her, which resulted in her striking him. It was his fault entirely; He just wished he knew how to make it up to her and put this all behind them.

"Did you eat yet?" Finn was caught off guard by Amanda's sudden question. She was quiet up until this point, folding clothes and avoiding eye contact with him.

"No, I thought we could get something after check out." Finn slid off the windowsill and shuffled towards the queen sized bed that Amanda was seated on.

"I think there's an iHop down the street." Amanda's tone was flat and emotionless; It was obvious that she was still mad with Finn, but at least she was speaking to him again.

Finn sat beside his girlfriend and gently squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I'm an arsehole."

"You're not an arsehole," Amanda placed the last pair of pants into the suitcase and zipped it closed. "You're a jackass."

Finn nodded his head in agreement. "I am."

Amanda's lips curled in a small smile. "Don't expect any sex for a while."

Finn dropped his head and chuckled. "That's what you always say, right before you-"

"I wouldn't push it, babe."

Finn, seeing the serious look on Amanda's face, nodded his head again. "Right."

"We can head out now." Amanda stood up and straightened her Finn Balor Demon Face Paint t-shirt.

Finn smiled when he noticed the shirt. "Hey, cool shirt."

That series of words sent the memory of the day she met Finn flying into her mind. She smiled when she remembered how starstruck she felt when she talked to him and how incredibly thrilled she was when she found herself sharing a blueberry muffin with her favorite wrestler. "Holy shit, you're Finn Balor." Amanda's tone was lightened slightly.

"Last time I checked, yeah. Anyway, I saw you over here and was wondering if you wanted to split a muffin with me?"

Amanda giggled and fell into Finn's arms. "I'm pretty sure I fainted after that."

Finn held Amanda close. "You fainted? I completely thought you'd reject me."

"No... No freaking way." Amanda gazed up into the mesmerizing ocean blue eyes of her boyfriend and smiled her silly little smile.

Finn placed a gentle kiss on Amanda's forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't put you first."

"You should be."

"I am."

Amanda raised herself onto her tiptoes and kissed Finn. "Good. Now you can make it up to me."

Finn thought of the few crazy things Amanda might ask him to do, but he was willing to do whatever.

"You can..." Amanda paused and stumbled slightly.

Finn caught Amanda and sat her down on the bed. "What's wrong, baby?" Finn's face wrinkled in worry and confusion.

"I... I'm just..." Amanda suddenly went limp in Finn's arms.

"Amanda!"

* * *

This isn't what was expected.

Finn sat next to Amanda in a hospital room; Amanda was wearing a gown and sitting upright on her bed with Finn right beside her. Finn called an ambulance after Amanda collapsed: She had fainted because her blood sugar had apparently dropped too low. After taking some tests: Drawing blood, reflex check, and a impromptu ultrasound...

They received some shocking news...

"T-twins?" Amanda stared at the still image on the screen of the ultrasound. It was a quick formality, just to make sure everything was ok. The doctor spread the gel on Amanda's stomach and slid the camera across her abdomen. No one was expecting what the doctor would find.

"Yes, Mrs. Balor, you are pregnant with twins." The doctor tapped his clipboard with his pen. "You fainted due to low blood sugar, so I took some tests just to be safe and..."

Finn stared wide eyed at the screen in complete and utter shock, not saying a word.

"Mrs. Balor?" Amanda muttered under her breath in slight surprise.

"We're not married, doctor." Finn reassured the doctor.

"Oh, my mistake. Do either of you have anymore questions?"

Amanda's eyes were wider than china plates as she stared at the screen.

"How far along is she?" Finn asked, breaking the silence.

"I'd say three or four months." The doctor said.

"What the fu-" Amanda gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. A million thoughts raced through her head: Most of them wondering what Finn was thinking about this whole thing.

"Oh, I almost forgot," The doctor handed Finn a printout of the ultrasound. "Boy and a girl."

Finn quickly took the printout from the doctor. "Boy and a girl?" He asked.

"Boy and a girl?" Amanda repeated.

"Boy and a girl." The doctor confirmed with a smile.

Finn suddenly felt a wave of pride and fear... No, it was mostly fear. Fear and pride, but mostly fear washed over Finn.

"Baby?" Amanda asked.

Finn lunged at Amanda and kissed her; It calmed some of their nerves, but they were both still terrified. The memory of the night before vanished from thought as the couple embraced. Finn held Amanda close as both started to cry happy tears.

"I love you." Amanda and Finn managed to say in unison and laugh.

"I got something while I was waiting for them to finish the tests." Finn said with a sly smile.

"What?" Amanda asked.

Finn picked up a blueberry muffin from the bedside table and handed it to Amanda.

Amanda smiled and kissed Finn again. "What the heck are we gonna do now?"

Finn shook his head. "I have no idea."


	18. Chapter 18: Cheryl (OC) and Samoa Joe

**This story was suggested by cheryl24. Thank you for being patient, I hope you enjoy it.**

"Left kick, left kick, front kick, jab!"

Cheryl planted her right foot behind her and threw her left leg at the stand up punching bag, doing what Joe instructed. Her kicks landed dead center on the target at an almost lightning fast speed. She finally stomped her foot back to the ground and threw a stiff jab, making the punching bag rock and nearly fall. Taking a few seconds to compose herself and catch her breath, Cheryl brushed her charcoal colored hair out of her sweat coated face. A few weeks back, Cheryl was walking home when she was jumped; Not knowing how to defend herself, the thug ran off with her cell phone and wallet. Now, she was being trained in Muay Tai by someone her trained one of her old friends.

"That was good," Joe spoke in a low baritone, standing just behind Cheryl. "Kicks need to be faster; If you slow up, you're screwed." Joe moved in front of Cheryl and gripped her wrists. Instinctively, Cheryl took a step forward to attempt to throw Joe, but stopped herself at the last second. "Glad to see you're paying attention," Joe said, still gripping Cheryl's wrists. "but I'm not testing you." Joe adjusted Cheryl's fists and set them in front of her face. "You keep dropping your hands; Drop your hands when you throw a kick, and someone counter kicks, you're," Joe waved his hand in front of his neck and clicked his tongue. "Done."

"How do I remember to keep them up?" Cheryl asked.

Joe shrugged. "Simple: If you don't you'll get your head kicked off." He said.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Good advice." She muttered.

"It's great advice; How do you know that guy who stole your phone isn't waiting for you outside?" Joe crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Why would he be?" Cheryl asked.

"Why not?" Joe nodded his head towards the giant windows that covered the front wall of the gym. "It's quarter to ten, dark, raining, you parked your car away from the door: Far enough that someone could easily attack you in an instant."

Cheryl nodded her head; She turned around and faced the punching bag, before landing an aggressive jumping kick to the bag and sending it crashing into the wall.

"Not bad, kid," Joe nodded his head in approval. "I could say I'm almost proud."

"I'm a lot better than I was four weeks ago." Cheryl said.

"Maybe, but your side kicks need work." Joe crossed the gym and dragged the punching bag back to its spot where Cheryl kicked it from.

Cheryl nodded her head. "What else are we working on?"

"We're finished for tonight; Tomorrow we're working on take down defense. Sometimes a thug will try taking you down and taking advantage of you; You need to be prepared."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Cheryl scooped up her bag and headed for the door.

* * *

Cheryl dug her keys from her bag and unlocked the driver side door; The rain was coming down harder, making it hard to see.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Called a low tone. Cheryl spun on her heels and faced three men menacingly walking towards her.

"H-hey, I don't want any trouble." Cheryl said.

"No worries, neither do we. Just hand over the keys and all will be fine." The man said.

Cheryl took a look towards the door of the gym: Joe was switching off the lights and seemed to be locking up.

"I'm not giving you my car." Cheryl planted her feet the way she was taught. "Leave me alone."

The three men started laughing among each other, obviously not taking Cheryl seriously. Before either knew what was going on, Cheryl threw a quick kick to the side of the middle man's head, knocking him out cold.

"Yo, that bitch just knocked out, Joey." One of the men announced.

The third thug pulled a switch blade from his jacket and aimed it at Cheryl. "You're dead, bitch."

"Hey!" Cheryl turned her head and saw Joe charging in their direction.

Both men turned their focus to Joe; The one with the knife charged at him, while the one without continued to approach Cheryl. Cheryl pushed the man, giving her enough distance to swing her foot into his side. The man stumbled back; Cheryl took hold of his arm, twisted it behind his back, and swept his leg out from under him. When he hit the ground, Cheryl kicked her foot high in the air and brought it crashing down on the thug's head.

Joe wrapped his arms around the last thug's head and started squeezing hard. Not before long, the thug went limp in Joe's arms. Joe simply let go and let the thug crumple to the ground.

"That was fast." Cheryl noted.

Joe nodded his head. "It's all about pressure; I'll teach you that some day. I don't remember teaching you ax kicks though; That's more karate than the shit I've taught you."

Cheryl shrugged her shoulders. "I catch on to some things easy."

"Let's get you home, ok?" Joe took the car keys from Cheryl and unlocked her car again.

* * *

"It was a nice gesture, Joe, but I don't need you to take me home." Cheryl said as she unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside.

"I had to make sure you weren't being followed by anyone." Joe stepped into the apartment and shut the door.

"Do you need a ride home?" Cheryl asked. "I can give you one; Just let me get different clothes on." Cheryl turned to leave the room, but stopped. "Thanks, for helping me out, back there."

"You held your own." Joe said. "I could tell you weren't afraid."

Cheryl tilted her head. "How?" She asked.

"When you first showed up at the gym, you're eyes were all grey, cause you were terrified. You have more blue in them now, you're less afraid." Joe explained.

Cheryl smiled slightly and dropped her head. "You notice that kind of stuff?"

"Don't get all touchy feely, alright?" Joe rolled his eyes.

"I mean I do kinda owe you for everything." Cheryl picked her head up and smiled brighter at Joe.

"That's why you pay me a hundred bucks a month." Joe shook his head.

"I could make you something to eat if you want." Cheryl suggested.

"No, I'll just go-"

"No!" Cheryl shouted.

Joe chuckled. "Uh, did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"I mean, I should repay you... Somehow." Cheryl slowly approached Joe, still smiling shyly.

"Why?" Joe asked. "I was doing my job."

"Helping me with those thugs wasn't part of your job." Cheryl said.

"I was helping someone in danger."

"You didn't need to."

By now, Joe and Cheryl were just inches from each other. Joe looked down at the smaller woman with a slight smirk on his face. "Your eyes are solid grey, right now." He said.

"They do that when I'm scared." Cheryl replied.

"What are you scared of?"

Cheryl smiled slightly. "Screwing this up."

Joe smirked again. "You couldn't." Joe gripped Cheryl under her thighs and lifted her off the ground, making Cheryl let out an excited squeal. Joe carried Cheryl into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Cheryl peeled her soaked t-shirt off and tossed it away. Joe followed her example and quickly striped down. Cheryl kicked off her pants and unlatched her bra, getting off just as Joe pounced her and crushed his lips against hers. Deciding against the stupid foreplay, Joe re-positioned himself and slowly slid his cock into adrenaline they both had pumping in their veins from nearly dying a few moments prior worked overtime while Joe continued thrusting into Cheryl as she closed her eyes and dug her fingernails into Joe's bare back. Maybe it was the fact that he taught her how to fight and defended her tonight, but Cheryl felt like nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

"Ah, fuck, Joe." Cheryl moaned into his ear, trying to keep her voice down and not awaken her neighbors through the thin walls of her apartment. "I'm coming!" She yelled, deciding to throw caution right out the God damn window. "Fuck, Joe, I'm coming!"

Joe let out one last angry grunt and reached his peak; He propped himself on his elbows and took a moment to catch his breath before sliding himself off of Cheryl and collapsing beside her.

"What, uh, what fighting technique is that?" Cheryl asked between gasps of breath.

"It's called don't-be-a-smart-ass-kwon-do." Joe said as he wrapped an arm around Cheryl's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"You need to work on your pillow talk." Cheryl said.

"You need to work on your jump kicks." Joe replied.

Cheryl chuckled and rolled her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19: Renee and Dean

**This story is a continuation of the Seth/Renee and Dean/Alexa stories. Enjoy!**

After their little revenge fling, Dean had begun seeing Alexa on a more regular basis; It was mostly aggressive sex but they both sort of hoped it would've stemmed into something more intimate. Being on the road with his new girlfriend and soon to be ex-wife was as difficult as you could expect. Half of the roster was against Dean while the other half was on his side. Dean was madly in love with Alexa, but deep inside he knew he still loved Renee, no matter how much she broke his trust.

Dean finally made it home after another long week of what seemed like endless wrestling. RAW was finished a few days prior, and there weren't any house shows scheduled for the future.

"Yeah, baby girl, I just got home." Dean talked into his cellphone as he stepped into his Las Vegas home. "No, I haven't played the game yet..." Dean smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, I can wait to play it with you." Dean let out an exaggerated gasp. "You already played it with Bayley? How could you?" Dean dropped his keys on the counter and parked his suitcase near the stairs so he could carry it upstairs later. "Alright, baby, I'll see you soon." Dean tapped the end call button on his phone and set it next to his keys.

"Hi." Dean jumped in shock when Renee suddenly made her presence known.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean asked, extremely angry at the fact that his soon to be ex was in his home.

"Dean, I just wanna talk." Renee said, now leaving her spot from the couch and slowly approaching Dean in the kitchen.

"About what, huh? What your favorite sex positions with Seth are?" Dean said.

Renee shook her head. "No, I want to talk about," She placed her hands over her midsection and sighed. "Us."

Dean opened his mouth to speak but stopped when his eyes started to water and his lip started to quiver. "God dammit." Dean muttered to himself; Dean hated Renee for what she did to him, but God damn it he knew he still loved her deep down inside. "Why are you doing this to me?" Dean managed to say despite choking back tears. "We both know it isn't mine." Dean recalled all those nights where he stumbled home, drunk off his ass, and insist Renee get him off just so he could get some sleep before having to hit the road again. In his drunken state, it didn't take much for Dean to reach his peak. Usually, Renee would just use her hands until he was done, or on some occasions her mouth too. But they hadn't had actual sex for what seemed like years.

"That shouldn't matter, Dean." Renee said. "What should matter is that we love each other."

"And by "we" you mean you and Seth?" Dean forced a chuckle to try and hide his crying, but Renee had noticed.

"Dean." Renee said, trying to sound empathetic.

"Why'd you do it? At least humor a little, if we're going down this road." Dean squeezed his eyes shut to try to hold tears back.

"Why I did what?" Renee asked.

"God dammit, Renee," Dean exclaimed, raising his arm to slap the counter top, but he stopped himself at the last second. "How did this whole thing with Seth start?"

"We were all getting ready to go swimming out back and he walked in on me changing... And I gave him head." Renee looked away from Dean while she spoke, not wanting to see his reaction to her confession.

"How the fuck does that make sense?" Dean asked. "He walks in on you, and he gets..." Dean ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a frustrated growl. "Fine, so you blew him cause he saw your tits, whatever. When did you start having sex with him?"

Renee shook her head. "Like the next day. It was after RAW was done; We met up in his hotel room and we..." She trailed off.

"Say it." Dean insisted in an unnaturally calm tone.

Renee sunk her teeth into her tongue. "We had sex in his hotel room." She muttered.

Dean nodded his head. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"What?" Renee asked.

"Do you like it? The sex." Dean asked again.

"Y-yes." Renee mumbled.

"Right, I mean why would you keep going back if you hated it, right?" Dean tapped his calloused hand against the tile of the counter top.

"I guess." Renee replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Did he make you come?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Every time?"

Renee sighed. "Yes."

"Wow, that's pretty damn impressive." Dean said.

Dean was being unnervingly calm about these questions and Renee's answers. Renee watched Dean's body language; He was staring at the ground with a slight smirk on his face, which unnerved Renee.

"Is he bigger than me?" Dean asked, shifting his gaze from the floor to the uncomfortable expression on Renee's face.

"His is longer, yes, but yours is thicker." Renee crossed her arms and gazed at the ground. "How much longer is this gonna go on?"

"Does he taste sweeter than me?"

"Dean."

"Does he? His come, I mean." Dean tilted his head to one side. "Wait, you never let me come in your mouth, so why would-"

"Yes, Dean, ok? I let him come in my mouth and I would swallow every last drop." Renee said, her voice raising slightly.

"What'd he taste like?"

"He tastes like you only sweeter."

"Cute." Dean smirked again and kicked off his shoes. Swiping a bottle of whiskey off the counter, Dean made his way to the couch. "I'm assuming since Seth is probably in Davenport, you don't have a place to stay. Since my mama didn't raise an asshole that leaves pregnant women out in the cold, you can stay the fuck away from me until the morning. But, I expect you and your shit to be out the fucking door before I wake up," Dean popped open the bottle and took a swig from it. "Which, lucky for you, might be like noon."

"Why are you letting me stay here?" Renee asked.

"Just stop asking questions." Dean plopped on the couch and clicked on the tv.

Renee nervously watched Dean as he watched tv and continued drinking. Obviously her fault, she thought, it made her nervous.

* * *

It must've been after midnight when Renee made her way back downstairs. Fresh out of the shower and wrapped in her bathrobe, Renee crept into the kitchen for a glass of water. Renee fetched a glass from the dishwasher and held in under the faucet.

"Hey hey, you're a funny guy Adam Sandler." Dean hollered from the living room, clearly intoxicated. Renee carried her glass into the living room; Dean was sprawled across the couch, upside down.

"Dean?" Renee asked cautiously.

"Hey, pretty lady," Dean snickered. "Wait, no, you're not Alexa. You're my soon to be ex wife."

Renee set the glass down on the coffee table. "Baby?" Renee said.

Dean sat himself upright and beamed a drunken smile at Renee. "Yeah?" He asked.

Renee tugged on the rope of her robe and let it reveal her body underneath.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Dean asked with a smile.

"I wanna make things ok again." Renee said. She made her way to Dean and straddled his lap. "Can you let me?"

"You can try, baby doll, but it's gonna take a lot." Just by the way Dean was speaking, even through his drunkenness, Renee could tell he was still crying from before.

"Just let me take care of you." Renee leaned close and whispered in Dean's ear; Dean closed his eyes as tears started to fill his eyes. Renee undid his belt and tugged off his pants. "I love you, Dean."

Dean choked back a whimper as more tears fell down his cheeks. "I love you too." He whispered.

Renee traced a line with her finger down Dean's chest that lead to the base of his penis. Dean leaned his head against the back of the couch, taking in a sharp in-take of breath when Renee gently gripped his dick. She slowly started to stroke, but the thought of Alexa jumped into his mind.

"Alexa." Dean whispered.

"Call me whoever you want, baby." Renee said.

Fuck, Dean thought, why did he let her stay, he should've known she would've done something like this. "Stop, I can't do this." Dean said.

"No, no, just wait, you're almost hard." Renee started stroking faster. "Just lay back and I'll do all the work."

"No, Renee, stop." Dean begged.

"Baby, look you're hard, I'll help you out." Renee tried to ease herself on Dean's erection, but Dean pushed her off. "What are you doing?" Renee asked.

"I don't want this," Dean shook his head. "You don't want this."

Renee's eyes began to water also. "I want you." She said.

"No, you don't; You want Seth, and that's fine. I want Alexa, and that's fine too." Dean said.

"But what about being together forever? I thought you and I were made for each other."

"I thought the same thing. But after hearing about you and Seth, it's just not going to work out. I love you, Renee, but you don't love me the same way."

Renee nodded her head. "I love you, Dean." She said through her tears.

"This baby should be with its dad too. My stepfather hated me, and I just know that I'll be the same." Dean said. "I know you and Seth haven't been speaking with each other a lot recently, but you can work it out."

"Why are you treating me so good?" Renee asked.

Dean shook his head and chuckled. "I love you, Renee, I think I always will."

Renee leaned towards Dean and gently kissed his lips. Dean squeezed his eyes closed to stop from crying again. Renee broke the kiss and headed back upstairs. Dean laid back down on the couch and slowly cried himself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Nia and Alexa

Nia Jax sat on her king sized bed in her hotel room; Monday Night RAW had just wrapped up and Nia was extremely upset. Once again, she lost an opportunity to face Alexa for the RAW Women's Championship. It bothered Nia that she kept getting over looked in favor of the younger and prettier Women Superstars. Nia wasn't like most girls; she was six feet tall and weighed two hundred and seventy pounds. Regardless, she knew she was the strongest and toughest woman on the roster, but it was always the big tit, pretty faces that would continue winning.

"You'll get your shot one day." Nia thought to herself.

Nia shuffled into the bathroom and began to undress herself to take a shower. Nia gazed at the reflection of her naked body and frowned.

"Why can't you be like everyone else?" Nia thought to herself.

Nia sighed and stepped into the shower. After the shower, Nia wrapped herself in a towel and walked back into the room.

"Oh, hey Lexi." Nia said, surprised by the appearance of her best friend Alexa Bliss.

Alexa looked up from her phone and smiled at Nia. "Hey, beautiful." She said, making Nia blush.

Alexa always knew how to make Nia feel better, it was one of the many reasons Nia adored her.

"Everything ok?" Alexa asked, noticing the sadness in Nia's eyes.

Nia shrugged. "It just sucks that only the prettier girls get a title shot before me; it's so stupid." She said.

Alexa gave Nia a sad smile. "I know, Nia, but they'll have to give it to you sooner or later." She said.

Nia sighed and walked towards Alexa. "I dunno, they'll probably call up Liv Morgan and Asuka and give them a shot before me." She said.

"Hey, just because you're bigger than everyone doesn't mean you're not beautiful in your own way." Alexa said.

Nia furrowed her brow. "How am I beautiful?" She asked.

"You're super strong, you sing kick as karaoke," Alexa said, making Nia laugh. "And you can get stuff for me from the top shelf."

Nia smiled. "Yeah, but I'm not beautiful... on the outside." She said, motioning at her body.

Alexa hopped off the bed and stood in front of Nia. Before Nia could react, Alexa pulled off her towel. Nia tried covering herself up, but Alexa stopped her.

"Do you know what I think?" Alexa asked.

Nia shook her head.

"I think your just as beautiful as me." Alexa said.

Nia chuckled. "How?" She asked.

"You have curves that'll make any chick jealous. Your tits are bigger than mine, and I kinda hate you for that," Alexa said, making Nia laugh and ease up a little. "You are tall which a lot of guys like. And daaaaamn girl that ass is thick as fuck."

Nia burst out laughing. "What the hell does that mean?" She asked.

Alexa giggled. "It means any girl would be lucky to have you." She said.

Nia raised an eyebrow. "Girl?" She asked.

Alexa blushed, breaking eye contact with Nia. Nia gently raised Alexa's chin so she looked her in the eye again. Alexa's eyes sparkled in the light, causing Nia to risk it all.

Nia leaned down and gently kissed Alexa. Alexa sighed into the kiss and giggled uncontrollably when Nia released her.

Nia smiled. "Any girl? What about you?" She asked.

Alexa blushed harder. "I would like that, a lot actually." She said.

Nia smiled and kissed Alexa again, a little bit more passionate this time. Alexa took note and slid off her jeans.

Nia blushed and giggled. "Wait, are we really doing this?" She asked.

Alexa pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra. "Hell yeah." She whispered.

Nia kissed Alexa and lifted her onto the bed. Nia proceeded to kiss Alexa's neck and fondle her breasts. Alexa sighed at the feeling of Nia kissing her. Nia moved her lips to Alexa's chest and gently kissed and licked her breasts.

"Stop teasing me, Nia." Alexa whispered.

Nia chuckled and began sliding off Alexa's panties. Nia slowly slid a finger inside Alexa, making her moan and curl her toes. Nia inserted a second finger and quickened her pace a little bit. Alexa's moans grew louder. Nia leaned down and placed her mouth over Alexa's clit and gently flicked it with her tongue. Nia licked faster, making Alexa squirm and moan louder. Alexa tangled her fingers in Nia's hair and pulled her closer into her.

"Fuck, I'm coming Nia." Alexa cried as she released herself.

Nia smiled and wiped her chin. "You ok?" She asked.

Alexa quickly nodded her head. "I'm perfect." She said.

Alexa slowly sat up and tried catching her breath. Nia crawled to her and placed a gentle kiss on her.

"Your turn, Nia." Alexa whispered.

Nia hesitated, but rolled to her back. Alexa immediately shoved two fingers inside Nia, making her gasp in surprise and moan loudly. Alexa kissed Nia, quickly pumping her fingers. Nia closed her eyes and released herself onto Alexa's fingers.

"Wow, that was quick." Alexa said.

Nia blushed. "I've never been touched like that before." She whispered.

Alexa smiled and kissed Nia.

Nia finally felt like she was beautiful.


	21. Chapter 21: Bayley and Alexa

It was shortly after the Kendo Stick on a Pole match for the RAW Women's Championship; Bayley was being examined in the trainer's room. Alexa had canned Bayley dozens of times, leaving a large number of welts on the girl's back.

"Well you don't have any cuts, just a couple of bruises. I'd say it'll all heal nicely after a few weeks." The trainer said, slowly easing Bayley's top back over her shoulders.

Bayley winced in pain as the fabric of her ring gear settled on her back. Bayley hopped off the trainer's table, thanked the doctor, and headed for the girl's locker room.

Despite the extreme amount of pain she was in, Bayley didn't blame Alexa for getting carried away. After all, the whole point of the match _was_ to beat the hell out of each other. Still, Bayley just wished Alexa would've eased up a little.

Bayley made her way into the locker room, where she immediately came face to face with Alexa.

Alexa smirked. "Well, well, well, look who it is: Ms. Can't Get Extreme."

Bayley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I wish you'd stop saying that."

Alexa scoffed. "I would, but you keep proving to everyone that you can't be extreme."

Bayley glared at Alexa. "I can too be extreme."

Alexa chuckled. "Oh yeah? You gonna fist fight your teddy bears?"

Bayley shook her head.

"Then how-"

Bayley suddenly lunged forward and planted a firm yet gentle kiss on Alexa.

Bayley pulled back and winked at Alexa.

"Bye, Lexi." Bayley whispered.

Bayley left Alexa standing in the locker room with a look of shock and awe on her face.

Alexa watched as Bayley walked out of the locker room. The door slammed shut, snapping Alexa out of her trance. Alexa felt as her face burned a deep shade of burgundy when she gently touched her own lips.

"Now _that's_ extreme." Alexa smiled and whispered to herself.


	22. Chapter 22: Baron and Carmella

Mr. Money in the Bank: was there any greater opportunity than that? One way ticket to instant stardom; your name etched in the record books among those great champions who came before you.

Ms. Money in the Bank: the first of her kind, the only women to win the briefcase twice, held the golden ticket to the promise land that was the peak of the SmackDown mountain.

He was the lone wolf that stood with no one and fought everyone. She was the princess that every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to be with.

He was given the opportunity to become the next face of SmackDown Live. Whether or not he were to cash in on that chance was purely up to him. Baron Corbin focused with great intensity at the bright blue briefcase that stood in his locker before him. "Ultimate opportunity, don't mess this up." The words reiterated themselves in his head. Intense dark hazel orbs scanned every inch that blue case had, wondering, thinking, deciding when to strike. "Anytime, anywhere." The rules were simple. It was a game of poker, and Baron was all in with a dead man's hand. Nodding his head intently, he gripped the bronze handle of the blue case and emerged from the locker room. Chin held high, eyes ahead, he could feel the eyes of the envious on him; He didn't care. He was the long lost king back to reclaim his throne. The lone gunman back for one last stand. Watching. Calculating. Baron studied the monitor closely. Randy Orton was the current WWE champion, but not for long.

She was the loud mouth east side princess. High tops, crop tops, trash talkin' non-stop. Day n' night she plotted to rule the world with an iron fist and gold chain. Smirking at herself in the mirror of the women's locker room, she knew it was only a matter of time. Long eyelashes curled back, bright pink strawberry lipstick glazed over her lips, and just the right amount of eye liner to resemble an Egyptian goddess. "F-a-b-u-l-o-u-s." She sung to herself as she skipped her way along backstage. Naomi was her target, the blue and white belt her prize. Bright blue diamonds sparkled with malicious intent when they locked on her prize; slung over the shoulder of the dark skinned enemy, Carmella smirked at the one thing that alluded her: the SmackDown Women's championship. Strawberry lips curled back into a grin when her enemy noticed her. Naomi, either out of fear or worry, turned the other way and disappeared from Carmella's field of vision. "F-a-b-u-l-o-u-s." She whispered in anticipation.

* * *

After the weekly battle had been fought for Baron, it was off to the hotel for a slumber before his next flight. Duffel bag gripped in one hand, blue briefcase in the other, he hurried through the winding corridors of that night's arena. No need to socialize with his inferiors; a king never wasted his time with the peasants.

Nose in the air and briefcase in hand, Princess Carmella had enough for tonight. Quickly covering ground in a fast walk, she only wanted the warmth of a bath and the silence of isolation until the next morning.

A flash of hazel blonde hair crossed in front of Baron's eyes as he collided with the princess from Staten Island. Instictivly wrapping his arms around her to avoid a hard fall, the Lone Wolf gazed into the deep ocean that was the princess's eyes. A light shade of pink shaded its way to Baron's cheeks upon noticing the gentle smile of the princess when he found himself holding on a bit longer than necessary.

"You can let go now." Her words were gentle and well spoken, completely contradicting her on-screen persona. The Lone Wolf flashed a crooked grin as he straightened her up and finally unwound his arm from around her waist. "Such a gentleman." Her words sang into his ears like it was the voice of a vixen.

"Sorry." He spoke in a calm tone, it made her smile. It wasn't the backhanded banter or smart ass remark she expected. He was being unexpectedly sweet, and that intrigued yet shocked her.

"It's fine." Another sweet smile warmed the cold heart of Mr. Money in the Bank. Her cheeks mouth widened to show her perfectly white teeth and deep dimples. The very sight of it made Baron wonder what other amazing things her mouth could perform. Oh dear God what was this spell she cast upon him?

"See you around?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"No doubt." One more delicate smile and she was gone.

Baron smiled for the first time in a long time that day; hopefully, it wouldn't be the last.


	23. Chapter 23: Bayley and Sami pt 3

**Third time's the charm... Right?**

Bayley sat next to Sami on her hotel bed; Their first two attempts at sex hadn't ended the way they wanted, but they were willing to try again. Sami nervously glanced at Bayley, who had her eyes fixated on her discarded jeans that were crumpled on the floor; Both of them were in their underwear, still unsure about what to do next.

"Do you wanna, maybe, kiss a little?" Sami suggested.

The memory of Sami's "early arrival" flashed in Bayley's mind, causing her to shake her head at the suggestion. "Do you want me to..." Bayley found it hard to finish the sentence, as her voice seemed to stop working. Instead, she pointed at Sami's groin then pointed at her mouth.

Sami chuckled at the impromptu sign language, but froze when he remembered the last time Bayley tried to pleasure him orally. "That's ok, Bayley, you don't have to." Sami said, silently hoping she'd say no.

Bayley nodded her head, relieved that Sami didn't want her to try _that_ again. "Maybe we should skip that stuff then, and just have regular..." Bayley trailed off and giggled. "Sex." She said, despite fighting back laughter.

Sami smiled at Bayley's childishness; He didn't tell her, but Sami wanted to lose his virginity to Bayley because he was in love with her. He hoped that showing her he trusted her with something so special would make her feel the same way, and hopefully they could become a couple.

Little did Sami know, Bayley felt the same way. She asked him one day after RAW if he wanted to hang out, and they hit it off. After a few months of this, she felt comfortable enough to tell him she was yet to lose her virginity. Bayley was surprised to learn Sami was also a virgin, figuring he had sex with his previous girlfriend, Dana Brooke.

Which leads us back to now.

Sami shifted himself to face Bayley. The pretty brunette's heart started to race at the thought of finally having sex, and with someone she cared for. Sami tilted his head in Bayley's direction, hands shaking like crazy. Bayley took a sharp inhale through her nose, trying to calm her own nerves. Sami and Bayley closed their eyes when their lips pressed together. They'd kissed before, but this time felt so much better. Sami, all available blood having rushed to his throbbing penis, kissed Bayley on her neck and placed his hands on her back. Bayley sighed, feeling the heat grow between her legs as well. Sami slid his hands across Bayley's back and unclipped her bra. The cool air danced across her nipples, making them harden. Sami took a moment to admire her breasts, groin starting to ache at the thought of having sex. Bayley, taking a silent que from Sami, laid on her back and slid off her panties. Sami pushed off the bed and, careful not to trigger himself early again, slowly dropped his boxers.

Bayley caught glimpse of Sami and all his glory, and choked back a moan. Sami crawled over Bayley, shuddering when he realized he was dragging his erection across Bayley's thigh.

"Ready?" Sami asked, voice shaking slightly.

Bayley simply nodded her head.

Sami, placing one hand next to Bayley's head while the other helped guide his penis, kissed Bayley softly, trying to preserve the moment.

The head of Sami's penis slid into Bayley, making her lean her head back and moan. Sami, hearing the moan, thrust his hips forward and sent himself deeper inside Bayley.

Bayley cried out, not expecting Sami to go so deep so fast. "Fuck." She whispered, digging her fingers into the bed.

Sami pulled his hips back and started to quicken his pace.

"Sami, fuck." Bayley moaned, wrapping her legs around Sami's hips so he could go deeper.

Sami let out a deep grunt, feeling his climax build more and more. "Ah, fuck, Bayley." He muttered.

Bayley suddenly dropped her head onto the pillow; She wasn't sure if she was having a stroke or not, but the increasing pleasure in her groin made her cry out once again.

"Fuck, I'm coming," Bayley yelled, feeling her vagina convulse. "Oh, Sami! Sami, yes!"

Sami felt his own climax nearing. "Bayley, fuck!" He cried, sending himself over the edge with one more thrust.

Sami collapsed next to Bayley and tried catching his breath.

"Did I do ok?" Sami asked.

Bayley nodded her head. "Perfect, Sami."


	24. Chapter 24: Sasha and Finn pt 1

**This pairing was requested by MKGaming.** **Enjoy.**

It was the Fourth of July: Just for the occasion, a local Bostonian park had scheduled a firework show as well as a cookout. Several dozen people were setting up lawn chairs for the firework display that would begin at exactly ten p.m.; Among those people were WWE Superstars Finn Balor and Sasha Banks. Sasha, being from Boston herself, always returned to her home town to witness this event. Finn, who never properly celebrated the Fourth of July, had the misfortune of being dragged along with Sasha. Both had the day off, as it was a holiday, but Sasha was more thrilled about the event than Finn.

"Why the hell did I let you talk me into bringing you here?" Finn asked in a monotone, setting his fold-up lawn chair next to Sasha's.

"Because," Sasha replied in a more energetic tone than Finn. "I love coming back every year for this."

"Why couldn't you drag Mikaze along?" Finn asked.

Sasha sighed as she sat in her chair. "Because, he didn't want to come." She muttered. Finn noticed the energetic tone in Sasha's voice suddenly faded. It was no secret that she and her husband were going through a rough patch in their relationship; Finn had heard the news through his former Bullet Club pals, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Sasha was more or less the same when she was around the other women, but she would break down whenever she was alone. Finn witnessed one awful event when Sasha had just had yet another loud fight with Mikaze, and later wept herself to sleep with Finn in the room next door.

"His loss." Finn said with a shrug, joining Sasha in a fold up chair of his own.

Sasha's lips lifted in a small smile. Finn thought it must've been the first time he saw her smile in what seemed like months.

"You've never celebrated the Fourth before?" Sasha asked, making Finn snap out of his deep thought.

"Uh, no," Finn said. "I mean we had a fourth in Ireland. But it was just another day over there."

Sasha grinned and laughed quietly at Finn's joke. It warmed Finn's heart to see his friend smile and enjoy herself for once, and not need to be stressed out about work or fighting with her husband.

 _BOOM!_

Finn nearly fell out of his chair as the sky suddenly lit up with a bright flash of orange. "Christ almighty!" Finn exclaimed, making Sasha laugh harder.

 _BOOM! BOOM! BANG!_

Finn stared up at the starry night sky, watching it light up with each chemical explosion. But the real sight to see, at least to Finn, was the dark skinned Boston native to his left; Sasha was staring up at the sky with a childlike sense of wonder spread across her face.

"Finn?" Finn turned his heard towards Sasha when she called his name. It wasn't until he saw that sparkle return to her eyes that he realized he had his hand entangled with hers.

"Oh, I, um," Finn sputtered. He pulled his hand away, but Sasha quickly gripped it again. Finn, unsure of what she was doing, gazed at her curiously. Sasha gently squeezed his hand and turned back to the display before them.

* * *

Sasha hit her bed with such force that she nearly bounced off and hit the floor. Luckily, Finn was quick to pounce on her to keep her steady. Sasha closed her eyes, letting herself ease into the queen sized mattress while the Irishman on top of her gently pressed his lips against her neck.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Finn whispered in Sasha ear.

Sasha rolled her head to meet Finn's gaze. "Yes." She whispered back. Sasha slowly carressed the side of Finn's face with her fingertips.

Finn smirked and pressed his lips against Sasha's.

* * *

Finn rolled over in bed. The early morning sunlight peaked through the partially drawn curtains, causing Finn to stir and awaken. Finn rubbed his eyes, hoping to wake up a little more.

Just a few months prior, he and Sasha had an affair. No one found out about it, but no one was asking anyway. Strangely enough, Sasha patched things up with her husband shortly afterwards.

Fuck, Finn thought to himself, standing up and stretching his legs. Taking a look around his latest hotel room, Finn noticed the odd amount of clothing spread across the room: One too many shirts, socks, and denim jeans.

"Not again." Finn muttered, starting to put the puzzle together. Hearing a quiet moan coming from behind him, Finn nervously turned around. Shit, Finn thought, Nattie again. The familiar member of the Hart family was sprawled across Finn's bed; Signs of sex were painted across her body like some kind of distressing warpaint.

"Did you leave again?" Nattie asked, lifting her head off the bed. "Hey, you didn't bail right away this time."

Finn shook his head. "No, I just woke up." He said, voice a bit raspy from just waking up.

"Good," Nattie sat up and stretched her back. "You wanna get something to eat before we need to head to the airport?" She asked, sort of already knowing the answer.

"Isn't TJ going to wonder where you were all night?" Finn asked. "He'll think something's up if he sees us together."

"Yeah, wouldn't want him to think we slept together again or something." Nattie said sarcastically.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Well," He shut his eyes and sighed. "At least invite a third so it doesn't seem too suspicious."

"Sasha?"

Finn, biting his tongue to keep in an angry rebuttal, glared at Nattie.

Nattie chuckled. "Ah, Finny boy," She stood up and began collecting her clothes from around the hotel room. "When are you going to learn?" She asked in a taunting matter.

Finn was on a sort of self destructive journey. He often drank himself half to death and hooked up with which ever female Superstar happened to be within arms reach.

"Unless you want to call Becky or Alexa." Nattie said, referring to two other Superstars Finn had slept with.

"Enough." Finn said in a low but stern tone.

Nattie began redressing herself. "Forget it Finn, it's fine." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "I just figured it'd be nice to do something like that, since we've been hooking up so much."

"I only hook up with you when I'm drunk," Finn explained. "You know that."

Nattie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and it's just so you can forget about Sasha."

"Maybe we do spend too much time together." Finn said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Nattie smirked and nodded her head. "Maybe." She plucked her jacket from the bedside table. "You want a handy before I go?"

Finn shook his head.

"I can take my shirt back off and you can titty fuck m-"

"I'm fine, Natalya." Finn insisted.

"Ok," Natalya moved across the room towards Finn. She quickly kissed his cheek then headed for the door. "I guess I'll see you later." Nattie said over her shoulder.

"Most likely." Finn mumbled.


	25. Chapter 26: Alexa and Asuka pt 1

"Shots have been fired! Asuka has sent a message to the RAW Women's champion!" Alexa Bliss listened to the wild banter the commentators were exchanging, back in her private locker room; RAW was nearing the top of its second hour and the women's segment had started a fire on social media: Asuka had interrupted Alexa's promo to promise she would win the inaugural Women's Royal Rumble and challenge Alexa at Wrestle Mania. Fans had sent their regards to both Asuka and Alexa via Twitter and Instagram, to show how excited they were about the possible encounter. But the one thing Alexa found irritable about the situation, with the exception of being interrupt by a peasant, was the swift roundhouse kick Asuka had given her during said encounter.

Alexa was lying on a black leather couch, which she insisted should be provided in every private locker room the company gave her, with a ice pack set across the side of her head. "I fucking hate those goddamn commentators," Alexa muttered angrily. "They over hype everything that happens. It's so fucking annoying."

Nia Jax, Alexa's best friend and bodyguard, sat on the opposite end of the couch where Alexa's feet couldn't reach. "Yeah, Lexi, I know they can. That's their job." She said, trying to calm Alexa by agreeing with her.

Alexa held the ice pack to her head and struggled to sit up. "God, what the hell was Asuka thinking? Having the guts to interrupt me. ME? Alexa freakin' Bliss? I'm the RAW Women's champion, Nia. Someone needs to teach her some respect." Alexa turned her body to face Nia. "You need to win the Rumble, you understand that, right?"

Nia nodded her head. "Yeah, of course. Then we can steal the show at Mania." Nia's voice showed signs of excitement of having her own Wrestle Manis moment, but Alexa wasn't having it.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. You could challenge Charlotte for her title, and then I can have the night off." Alexa said.

Nia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Uh, why would I want to challenge the _SmackDown_ Women's champion when I'm a RAW Superstar?" She asked.

"So you and I could be the most dominant female champions in the WWE," Alexa gave Nia a fake smile and her best attempt at enthusiasm, but it was clear to any third party person that she wasn't excited in the least bit. "We could rule over everyone."

Nia shook her head. "Then I'd be on SmackDown, and I don't want to be on SmackDown." She said, hating the idea of being on the "B show."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Do you want to be a peasant for the rest of your career, or do you want to be a queen... No, a GODDESS like me?"

Nia scoffed and pushed herself off the couch. "Well, now I'm thinking I want to win that Royal Rumble then squash your ass at Mania." She said in a raised tone, making Alexa cower into the couch. "Now if you'll excuse me," Nia began moving towards the door. "I need to go shower and change with the other peasants. And don't worry, I'll make sure they know exactly what you said." Nia opened the door then slammed it shut, disappearing into the hallway.

 _The hell is her problem?_ Alexa thought to herself. It wasn't a common thing for Nia to mouth off to the goddess like that. Especially when Alexa was just trying to cut a deal with her about the possibility of them running the women's division. But, apparently Nia wasn't ready for that kind of power.

And Asuka... It boiled Alexa's blood when she thought of Asuka thinking she had the right to make her look like a fool in front of the women's division... In front of the world!

"God, I hate her," Alexa swiped her phone from the coffee table and opened Instagram. "Walks around here like she's somebody," Alexa started swiping through her homepage. "She thinks she's so great with," She paused on Asuka's latest photo: It was Asuka in her usual ring gear but had a Santa inspired robe to go along with it. "Her amazing body." Alexa locked her phone and threw it to the other side of the couch. _What did you just say?_ She thought with a look of horror spreading across her face. _Her amazing body? What the hell is the matter with you?_

Alexa caught a glimpse of the RAW broadcast on the flat-screen: It was showing a replay of the confrontation between Alexa and Asuka. The bruise on Alexa's head began to throb when they showed Asuka kicking her in the side of the head. "See? She's a bitch." Alexa muttered to herself. Asuka then turned her back to Alexa and shook her backside at her; An ultimate act of disrespect in Alexa's opinion. "God, why would she do that? Who the hell does she think she is? I'm gonna fuck her... Up! Fuck her up! Up, fuck, fuck that bitch up." Alexa talked in a panic, not completely understanding what she was thinking.

The memory of the moments leading up to the kick flooded Alexa's brain like a tsunami: Asuka gazed deep into Alexa's eyes, making Alexa freeze in place in a hypnotic trance. Asuka then licked her lips in a psychotic seductive matter, which was only used to distract Alexa long enough for Asuka to deliver the head kick. Alexa shook her head. How could she have been so foolish to let her guard down to Auka? ASUKA? Who was known to play mind games all the time. "This is exactly what she's trying to do," Alexa whispered to herself. "She's trying to get in your head; She's trying to fuck with you." Alexa nodded her head. It was obvious this was all a game. Asuka was good, but Alexa was better.

Alexa picked up her phone and unlocked it again. "I know your game, Asuka," Alexa was speaking to the image on Asuka's Instagram from before. "But the joke's on you: I'm two steps ahead of you." Alexa then made the mistake of scrolling further into her Newsfeed: The next picture was Asuka in her ring gear, taken from a higher position. Alexa's eyes widened at the noticeable cleavage in the picture, as well as the undeniably attractive way the Japanese woman's eyes sparkled in the light of what Alexa assumed was the backstage area.

Alexa felt her knees wobble as she glanced at her locker room door to see if it was locked or not. It looked to Alexa like it was, so she tossed her phone back onto the couch and switched off the tv. "I can't believe I'm doing this," She muttered with a shake of her head. "I cannot believe I'm doing this." Alexa took a deep breath, then untied the drawstring of her ring attire's bottoms. _Fuck!_ Alexa thought as she dropped her trunks as well as the spandex she wore underneath them. Alexa slowly sat back down on the couch, jumping slightly at the cold leather against her bare skin.

"Goddamn, fuck!" Alexa muttered as she picked her phone back up and stared at that alluring picture of her bitter rival. "You're lucky you're cute." She hissed at the still image.

Alexa shifted the phone into her left hand, then licked the tips of her fingers on her right hand. She spread her legs, shivering at the feeling of the cool air on the lips of her vagina, then slowly began to rub her clit.

"Fuck." Alexa moaned, feeling some relief just by touching herself for a few moments. She glanced at the picture of her rival again. "God, why do you have to be so sexy?" Alexa continued the small circles around her clitoris. "Why can't you just be normal?" Alexa let her eyes wonder to the chest of her rival. "Why do you have to wear clothes?" She moaned again, starting to quicken the pace around her sensitive area.

To a fly on the wall, the room was empty with the exception of the RAW Women's champion pleasuring herself on the couch. But in Alexa's mind she wasn't alone... It wasn't her fingers rubbing her clit. Alexa laid her head back against the couch and closed her eyes, continuing the patterns with her hand. "Fuck, Asuka, that feels so good." She moaned quietly, picturing said Japanese Superstar vividly in her mind. As Alexa continued, she felt her face grow hot at the images that flew into her mind: Asuka shaking her backside at her, the sparring that they would do with each other at the performance center. Hell, even the idea of being put into the Asuka lock was sounding fantastic right now.

Alexa cried out again. "Asuka, fuck!"

"What the fuck?!"

Alexa slammed her legs together and sat up. Standing in the doorway of her locker room was her best friend, Nia Jax, who had the most childish smile on her face.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing here?" Alexa stammered, trying her best to pull her trunks back up without making it totally obvious that she had been caught in the act even though she was.

Nia covered her mouth with her hands when she started to laugh. Alexa didn't bother yelling at Nia; She was caught saying Asuka's name while she masturbated, it was no use trying to fight. "What, uh, what're you up to?" Nia asked, fighting back laughter.

Alexa stared blankly at Nia with wide eyes. "...Stuff." She said in a monotone.

Nia snickered. "Stuff?"

Alexa slowly nodded her head. "Yeah... Stuff... and things." She said, trailing away on the last few words.

"Was Asuka helping you with that?" Nia asked. Nia began laughing again when Alexa's face turned an offbeat shade of maroon as she tried hiding her face.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Alexa asked.

Nia quickly crossed the room towards the coffee table. "I forgot my phone," She paused and pointed at Alexa. "You may wanna take a cold shower before you come out."

Alexa threw Nia a dirt look, making Nia laugh again. Nia then left the locker room.

"Shit," Alexa shook her head. "If she says anything to anybody, and knowing her she will, I'm fucked."

Alexa got off the couch. As she did, her trunks and spandex shook loose and came off again. Alexa shrugged her shoulders and pulled off her brassiere and sports bra too, then untied her wrestling boots and kicked them off. Alexa scooped up her shampoo, body wash, and conditioner and headed into the shower stall. "Take a cold shower," Alexa repeated Nia's advice in a mocking tone. "I needed a shower anyway."

Alexa turned the nozzle on and covered herself in warm water. Alexa closed the curtain to the shower stall and took a moment to let the warm water relax her. It was rough being the goddess of the WWE, and being kicked in the head had taken a lot out of her. The image on Asuka's Instagram rushed back into Alexa's mind, making her groan in frustration.

Suddenly, Alexa heard the faint sound of a door lock clicking. Thinking it was just her imagination, Alexa shook her head and went back to her shower. But she heard what sounded like someone drop a shirt or some other piece of clothing on the floor in her locker room. "Nia?" Alexa asked out loud, being confused as to why she was back. "I'm taking a shower, can you come back in, like, twenty minutes?"

Alexa furrowed her eyebrows when no one answered. "The hell?" She muttered to herself. Then something happened that made Alexa nearly jump out of her skin: The shower curtain shifted open, then closed again. Afraid to turn around, Alexa continued staring at the water nozzle on the wall. _Who the fuck is in here with me?_ Alexa thought as she stood completely still in the warm spray of the water. Then Alexa noticed something terrorfying: Her shadow was being projected on the wall in front of her from the light on the wall behind her... But it wasn't just her shadow.

"What the fuck?" Alexa silently mouthed the words to herself as the shadow grew bigger. Alexa then noticed the sound of wet footsteps behind her getting closer. "Who's that?" Alexa asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Whoever it was, was standing directly behind Alexa, to the point where Alexa could hear them breathing and could feel the heat from their body.

"Empress." The person whispered.

Alexa's eyes widened in shock. "Asuka? What are you-" Alexa began to turn around, but stopped when Asuka wrapped her arms around Alexa and pulled her closer to her body. "Why are you n-naked?" Alexa was scared, understandably, but the feeling of Asuka's breasts, the same breasts she imagined while playing with herself a few minutes prior, against her back was starting to make her feel light headed.

"Goddess." Asuka said into Alexa's ear. Alexa's legs felt like Jell-O when she heard the tone in Asuka's voice: It was clear she wasn't here to wrestle or talk trash.

"Empress." Alexa whispered back, turning her head to hopefully catch a glimpse of the naked woman holding her. Alexa was thankful she and Asuka were the same height so she didn't have to strain her neck too much to make eye contact with her.

"Asuka knows goddess secret." Asuka whispered in her usual third person narrative.

Alexa opened her mouth to respond, but the words were lost in her throat when Asuka slid her left hand between Alexa's legs; Asuka's right hand slid up Alexa's chest and cupped her left breast. Alexa moaned intently, not having settled down at all from before. Asuka placed a gentle kiss to the back of Alexa's neck as she started to circle Alexa's clit with her middle finger. "Fuck, Asuka." Alexa moaned. The feeling of Asuka's hands on her clitoris and breast, as well as the feeling of Asuka's breasts pressing against her back was overwhelming for Alexa. She needed more... She needed to be sent over the edge. Alexa wrapped her fingers with the fingers already working on her clit, moving her faster to hopefully show Asuka she wanted her to move faster. Asuka understood, because she quickened her pace. Alexa threw her head back onto Asuka's shoulder; Her knees starting to buckle and nearly give out. Asuka kissed the side of Alexa's mouth. Alexa turned her head to face Asuka: The sight of her sparkling brown eyes and that same hunger driven grin on her face. That same look was always on her face when she was dead sett on achieving something. It was obvious to Alexa that her new goal was to make her come.

"Goddess," Asuka whispered. "Come."

Alexa's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her hips started to involuntarily buck and seize. "Asuka! Oh, fuck, yes! Asuka!" Alexa screamed as her toes started going numb at the unforgettable pleasure she was experiencing.

Asuka sat back and helped Alexa sit down on the floor of the shower stall. "Goddess... Beautiful." Asuka whispered as she unwrapped her arms and stood up.

"Empress?" Alexa started to turn around, but Asuka prevented her from doing so. "Different time, yes?" Asuka muttered into Alexa's ear.

Alexa nodded her head. Asuka gently turned Alexa's head to the left and kissed the corner of her mouth again.

 _Holy fucking shit, Alexa, that was amazing._ Alexa thought to herself. It was disappointing that she didn't get to see Asuka in all her glory. But, judging by what Asuka said, she would get to very soon. Alexa noticed the shower curtain open then close again. Taking extra precaution, Alexa stood up slowly and tried wiggling her toes to hopefully get the circulation going again in them.

Alexa peaked her head out of the shower: Her locker room was empty like she had left it; It was like no one else had ever been there. But Alexa knew better.

"Different time." Alexa whispered to herself.


	26. Chapter 25: Alexa and Braun

Alexa ducked through the curtain while Asuka's music played behind her. Unfortunately, she and Braun were not victorious in the semi-final round of the Mixed Match Challenge, having lost just a few moments ago to Asuka and The Miz. Braun followed behind his small partner, heading towards the women's locker rooms. Alexa was silent, still grateful she was at least RAW Women's champion for now. Ducking into her private locker room, Alexa plopped onto the custom leather sofa she insisted should come with every locker room she was given. Braun stayed standing beside her. Even now that their chances of winning were over, Braun was still going to serve as a body guard to his tiny tag teammate.

"This sucks, Braun," Alexa mumbled with a head shake. "We came all this way just to lose to stupid Asuka and the Miz."

Braun nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"I mean, why put her in the tournament if she has an undefeated streak? It makes it painfully obvious that she'll win, right?"

Braun remained quiet but listened to Alexa's rambling.

"I wish I was like her. Given the main event scene even when she's not the hottest Superstar on the roster."

"She isn't. You are." Braun bellowed.

Alexa smirked. "Not like that, Braun, but thanks anyway." She gently punched her large counterpart in the leg, not that hitting as hard as she could would make a difference.

Braun placed a mammoth sized hand on Alexa's shoulder. Alexa felt a wave of heat wash over her, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"Oh, I see what you're doing," Alexa chuckled, transitioning herself to face Braun. "Go a few days without me and you lose your mind, huh?"

Braun gave Alexa the faintest hint of a smile.

"Monster in the ring, but sweetheart when it's just the two of us, huh?" Alexa untied the top portion of her ring attire and pulled it off along with the sports bra she wore underneath it. "I like this side of you."

"I like your tits."

Alexa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Such a charmer."

Braun untied his pants, dropped them, then sat on the couch beside Alexa. Gripping the base of his cock, Alexa began to stroke him slowly.

"God, I can barely fit it in my hands," Alexa whispered. "You really are a monster among men."

Alexa slid her mouth over the tip of Braun's penis, sucking gently on the shaft and head. Braun leaned his head back, as he quickly released a month's worth of built up frustration all over Alexa's face.

"Oh, fuck, has it really been that long?" Alexa tried looking for something to wipe the mass amounts of come off of her face.

 **"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"**

Alexa had little to no time to react to Braun suddenly grabbing her by the waist, lifting her onto his still erect cock, and tearing through the fabric of her ring gear to penetrate her fully. Alexa's eyes opened wide as she quickly took in all of Braun's girth. She had numerous times before, but each time was more and more surprising to say the least. She didn't have to do anything, Braun basically moved her around the way he wanted like she was made of nothing. It occurred to Alexa that she had gone a long time without an orgasm when she felt that familiar tingling sensation build up inside her. Alexa, still being torn almost in half by Braun, leaned her head back and yelled out in pleasure as she came for the first time. Braun lifted her off his cock, launching another load of come onto the floor in front of him.

"I won't wait so long next time," Alexa said breathlessly.


	27. Chapter 27: Charlotte and Becky

Becky waited for Charlotte by the door of the Divas locker room. She had both her bag and Charlotte's ready to go, with the exception of Charlotte's change of clothes that was slung over the bench inside. While projecting an air of patience, of simply waiting for her girlfriend, inside she was burning up.

Watching Charlotte in the sparkly red gear was just too much for her poor body to take. The gear showed off everything about her body that Becky loved, and most importantly, it showed her thighs off to perfection. While Becky knew she had what might be a slightly unhealthy obsession with Charlotte's thighs, she also knew that Charlotte didn't really mind, as much as she claimed to protest.

"Hey," she greeted, as Charlotte walked down the hallway towards her. "Sorry Paige kinda threw the match." Charlotte didn't reply, instead reaching out a hand to cup Becky's cheek and brush a tender kiss across her lips.

"You watched that disaster huh?" Charlotte asked as she pulled back, pushing the door open. Becky followed her through, and leant up against the wall of lockers behind Charlotte. "What did you think, honestly?"

Becky licked her lips as she watched Charlotte start to strip the top of her gear off. "Wasn't bad," she hummed, aiming for nonchalant. "Would have been better if you had a less...obnoxious opponent." Charlotte laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Although," Becky continued, taking Charlotte's hand. "I gotta say, it was pretty hot watching you throw her around." She slid Charlotte's hand up her skirt, pressing their combined hands against her panties. Charlotte groaned as she felt how soaked Becky's panties were.

"Becks, I don't know..." She started only to be cut off when Becky pressed a finger to her lips.

"You don't have to do anything," she purred, her voice dropping lower. "I'll do all the work, all you gotta do is take what I give you." Charlotte visibly shuddered, her breathing starting to pick up.

"All you gotta do, is let me do what I want," Becky finished. Charlotte licked her suddenly dry lips, before she gave a quick wordless nod. Becky grinned wide, and jerked her head towards the shower in a silent command. Charlotte gathered up her clothes and rushed her way through a quick shower and change of clothes, before Becky grabbed her hand and led the two of them out to the rental car. Charlotte pulled out of the parking lot, and dared a quick glance towards Becky.

"Dare I ask what you have planned for tonight?" She asked hesitantly, knowing that sometimes Becky preferred to keep her thoughts to herself.

"You'll enjoy it, don't worry," Becky promised. Charlotte resisted the urge to mutter that she hadn't answered her question, and instead turned her attention back to the road.

Halfway back to the hotel, Charlotte was distracted by the soft moans coming from the passenger seat. She glanced over, and almost slammed her foot on the break in shock. Becky was slouched down in the seat, right foot propped on the dashboard, and skirt flipped up over the tops of her thighs. Her dark blue panties were pulled to the side by her right hand, hooked under her thigh, and Charlotte could see the movements of her left arm in the tightly corded biceps, and the small tremors that shook Becky.

"What are you doing?" She asked, forcing herself to only watch out of the corner of her eye.

"What does it...ah...look like," Becky groaned, her voice catching in the middle of her sentence. "I can't wait, your match made me soaked. Every glimpse of you, it just made me want you more." Charlotte swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as she contemplated pulling off the road.  
Fortunately for her peace of mind, the turnoff for the hotel came up quickly, and she was able to park the car safely. Unfortunately for Becky, she had pulled off the road before she was able to cum, and so by the time that Charlotte was parking and climbing out of the car, Becky was even more worked up, and even more anxious to get the evening started.  
They had the elevator to themselves on the way up, so Becky took advantage of the solitude to push Charlotte up against the wall and kiss her hard. Charlotte slid her hands under Becky's shirt, resting her hands on the bare skin that was revealed.

She pulled Becky forward, until her girlfriend was straddling her thigh. Becky groaned at the pressure, and couldn't control the urge to grind herself down. The doors dinged, and out the two ladies stumbled, heading towards their door at the end of the hall. They had separated before they left the elevator, but that didn't stop Becky from shoving Charlotte against the wall next to their door and making out with her again, even as she tried to get the keycard out of the pocket of Charlotte's jeans.

Becky managed to get the door opened, and broke away from Charlotte long enough to get them inside. She slammed the door, and shoved Charlotte up against the closed door. The blonde let out a soft gasp as the impact forced her to exhale, before looking down as Becky sunk to her knees. Becky undid the button on Charlotte's jeans, and stripped them down her thighs slowly. Stepping out of them carefully, Charlotte was unprepared for Becky to slide her left leg over her shoulder, and had to slide one hand into the tussled red locks to secure herself. Becky leant forward and inhaled deeply, the wet spot on the front of the pale pink panties all the proof she needed that her little display in the car had affected Charlotte. She linked her fingers in the panties and pulled the crotch away from Charlotte's cunt, leaning in to lick a long stripe from bottom to top. Becky's moan from the taste combined with the deep throaty groan that fell from Charlotte's lips, and Charlotte's fist in Becky's hair twitched. Becky widened her knees against the carpet to retain her stance, and brought her hands up to spread Charlotte wide open. Charlotte moaned, and Becky took the opportunity to brush her thumb over Charlotte's clit.

"God Becks,"Charlotte cursed, the muscles in her thighs tensing. She dug the heel that was over Becky's shoulder into her back, urging her forward. "More," she demanded. Becky chuckled and blew a breath of air out lightly, before she sucked Charlotte's clit into her mouth without warning. Charlotte let out a choked off scream, and used her grip on Becky's hair to push her face firmer into her. Charlotte was trembling against the door, steadily losing her balance. Becky waited until she was about to fall over before she pulled away, ignoring the disappointed noise that fell from Charlotte's lips.

"On the bed," she demanded, her voice quiet but accepting no arguments. Charlotte scrambled to get on the bed, stumbling as she fought to get her feet steady under her. Becky followed behind her, stripping off her clothes as she went. Charlotte kneeled at the end of the bed, and Becky pressed her breasts against Charlotte's back. She ran her hands up Charlotte's hips, and slid her hands up under her shirt. Charlotte held her arms up and Becky pushed her shirt off, and unclasped her bra. Charlotte tossed her bra to the side, and moaned when Becky took her breasts in her hands. She leant back, resting her body against Becky's chest and trusting her not to let them fall, and dropped her head on Becky's shoulder. Becky delighted in the moans and gasps that dropped from Charlotte's lips as she alternated between pinching Charlotte's nipples and groping her breasts. Charlotte loved it a little rough, and Becky loved pushing her to her limits and beyond.

"Hands on the headboard, kneel on the pillows," Becky breathed in Charlotte's ear. Charlotte gasped at the soft commanding tone, before she scrambled up the bed. Becky crawled up after her, and slid her panties down her thighs. Charlotte lifted up one leg at a time to let the pale pink fabric be slid off, and then returned to her kneeling position. Becky shifted her with soft hands, moving her around to the exact position that she wanted her in, before resting her chin on Charlotte's shoulder and plastered her body against Charlotte's back.

"Comfortable babe?" She asked, enjoying the way that Charlotte was kneeling with slightly spread thighs brought her down enough that she could reach her ear. Charlotte shuddered and nodded, almost incoherent pleas spilling from her mouth. Becky slid underneath her, and reached up to rest her hands on Charlotte's thighs. She used to grip to help Charlotte lower herself onto Becky's mouth, and Becky went straight back to licking her pussy. With every lick of Becky's tongue, Charlotte's hips jerked away from the stimulation. Becky hummed in disapproval and instead of holding Charlotte open, she wrapped her hands around her thighs instead and used them as leverage to hold her down against Becky's lips. Charlotte cried out at Becky's relentless assault on her clit, and her hips stuttered. Becky ran her teeth lightly over her clit, and combined with the assault up against the door, Charlotte came over Becky's face. Her breath hitched and she choked off the moan that threatened to come out needier than she expected. Becky released one of Charlotte's thighs and reached up, gripping her left wrist gently and pulling it to rest between his thighs. She guided Charlotte's fingers to spread her lips open, and returned her hand to Charlotte's thigh. Charlotte gasped, and Becky smirked. She flicked her tongue out, and started tongue fucking Charlotte. Charlotte whimpered and shifted her hand to press her thumb against her clit. Becky tongue fucked her to a second orgasm, and refused to let up.

"Please," Charlotte begged. "Becks I can't..." She looked down and whimpered at the sight of Becky, red hair spread around her face, cum covering her face. Becky pulled away and met Charlotte's gaze, eyes full of fire.

"You promised," she growled. "You said that you'd take everything I had to give. So take it Charlotte." She renewed her efforts, and Charlotte screamed as she came again, her arm against the headboard buckling and her vision whiting out for a moment.

Charlotte only vaguely felt soft hands catching her, and repositioning her on the bed. She blinked, just as Becky came back into view, carrying a washcloth.

"Everything you wanted?" She mumbled, words not cooperating properly. Becky chuckled and settles on her stomach between Charlotte's spread legs. She gently swiped between Charlotte's legs, wiping away the cum. She swiped it over her lips before tossing the cloth aside. She rested her head on Charlotte's thigh and nipped gently. Charlotte groaned and rested a hand on the back of Becky's head.

"No marks," she sighed. Becky laughed and went back to leaving a trail of love bites down Charlotte's thigh. "Did you actually get off?" Charlotte questioned.

"Tonight wasn't about me," Becky said, propping her chin on her thigh instead so she could meet Charlotte's eyes.

"I can help if you want," Charlotte offered. "You should get off too. Fuck, get yourself on my thigh." Becky drew her lower lip between her teeth, clearly tempted. She pulled herself up, and straddled Charlotte's thigh, grinding down.

"That's right babe, get yourself off," Charlotte demanded. "That's what set you off today isn't it, watching my thighs throw Paige around. Knowing that I could crush you between my thighs if I wanted to." Becky groaned and leant forward, resting her hands on charlottes hip to steady herself.

"Get your hand on your clit, and cum over my thigh Becks," Charlotte commanded. Becky groaned and rubbed two fingers over her clit in tight circles. She screamed as she came, having been worked up all night, and slumped down over Charlotte's body. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Becky's shoulders and ran her fingertips up and down her shoulder blades.

"Are there marks on my thigh?" She asked as Becky caught her breath.

"You can wear stockings," Becky mumbled into her chest. Charlotte laughed, and after a moment Becky joined in, settling into sleep.


	28. Chapter 28: Billie and Peyton

What are they, exactly? It's a question she asks herself too often.

Billie grabs Peyton's arm in the corridor and pulls her close, transferring the latest gossip with a whisper. There's comfort in the way their bodies connect. There's history in their touch, too: Billie asking her to prom as friends, because all the boys are creeps, Billie kissing her one New Year's Eve, suddenly, and laughing it away as it being too sad not to kiss someone when the clock brings a fresh start. There's the feeling of Billie grabbing her hand as they walk to the ring, as warm and reassuring as the first time during tryouts. Sometimes, the strength of their relationship is overwhelming.

It doesn't matter what they call the thing they do in the dressing rooms, when panic starts to rise. It's a way to calm pre-match jitters, but their hearts beat with something more than fear as Billie's fingers pinch her nipples through her ring gear, and Peyton's tongue licks a line along Billie's throat and over her collar bones. The blood throbs through her head as Peyton dips her finger into the side of Billie's leotard and glances at her, questioning. Billie gives a desperate nod.

Skin on skin on skin. No barriers where it matters the most. It would be dangerous, if Peyton didn't trust Billie so entirely, didn't know that Billie trusted her entirely, to know that they have and want and use and need only each other.

Billie bites her lip as Peyton sinks to her knees, admiring the delectable tan of those bare legs, smiling devilishly. Peyton kisses Billie's thighs, working her way towards the apex. She takes in the heady, mesmerising scent of Billie, before looking up into those smoky eyes and licking her lips. Peyton laps up the wetness along Billie's slit. She turns her attention to the scarlet, throbbing bud, lightly prodding it with her tongue and earning a whimper. This is what she enjoys most, this control, this closeness. She loves the taste of Billie.

As Peyton starts to suck on that pretty little clit, she basks in the knowledge that no condoms or dental dams or anything she's been ever taught in high school sex ed would ever let them be this close, be together so absolutely. Pure contact: that's what allows her tongue and lips and the light grazing of her teeth to follow along with each of Billie's movements. She feels that heat, that want and need, with her own body, feels the rise and fall of Billie's hips, those manicured nails scratching at Peyton's scalp, until finally Billie comes on her tongue, screaming in ecstasy. Peyton holds onto Billie's thighs while she drowns in the taste of her, sweet juices coating her face messily, streaking over her chin. Peyton pulls back with a wet pop and smiles, licking her lips.

The heightened lust in Billie's post-orgasm gaze is so, so good.

Billie grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her up for a long, breath-stealing kiss. No fear, no guilt, no apprehension. Only the taste of Billie, only the sight of Billie ravaging her mouth to get a taste. Only heat in her wanting core.

Peyton falls onto Billie. Their bodies still in synchronisation. She needs a moment to get some air, so deep and shaking is her breath. Peyton takes Billie's hand and guides it to her stomach, dragging it down, down, down, until her fingertips rest against the band of Peyton's green shorts.

They laugh together, cry together, and in the midst of being one with Billie in skin and slick, she forgets she's Peyton Royce, a separate person.


	29. Chapter 29: Becky and Sasha

"Good morning, Tokyo!"

Becky Lynch threw her arms out as if to embrace all of the sprawling cityscape that spread out beyond the vast windows of the thirty-third floor hotel lobby.

Behind her, someone yawned.

Becky turned to find Sasha Banks, sunglasses already firmly in place, sauntering up behind her. "Aren't you chipper?" Sasha drawled.

"Oh, come on, Sasha," Becky said, going to punch her lightly on the shoulder. Sasha dodged her and brushed the move off. "I know you're thrilled to be here. Just admit it."

"I don't have to admit anything," Sasha said.

Becky looked at Sasha a moment, feeling her shoulders sag. "I guess you don't," she said at last. "I just… I've been looking forward to today. To spending some time with you." Stupid, a voice in her head snarled at her, Stupid, to admit it, to make yourself vulnerable to someone who will never show a moment of weakness. She forced herself to shrug. "But whatever," she said, her voice sounding false in her own ears.

"Morning!" called a cheerful voice, and Becky turned, relieved, from Sasha's sunglass-guarded stare to see Asuka making her way across the lobby, smiling and waving. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and still managed to look like a fashion plate, her multi-colored hair swirling around her face. She grabbed both of their arms. "Akihabara! Let's go!"

* * *

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you came with us," Becky said a few minutes later, clutching Asuka's arm as what seemed like half of the population of the world streamed past them and into Shinjuku station. "I would be so lost right now."

Sasha said nothing, but her grip on Asuka's other arm was pretty firm, Becky noticed. The subway map looked like someone had thrown multicolored spaghetti against the wall. Asuka was attempting to explain how to get to Akihabara, but after a while she just shrugged and said "Follow me." Going through the gate, she turned back and smiled at them. "It's good to be home!" she said over the sound of thousands of people hurrying past.

Becky put her little slip of paper into the gate. It spit it out again on the other side, and Asuka nudged her to remember to pick it up again.

"Really," said Asuka, striding toward one of the differently-colored signs with purpose, "Osaka is home, not Tokyo. Osaka and Tokyo, very…" She banged her fists together with a playful snarl. "Don't like. But here is more like home than Florida," she added.

"I bet," said Sasha. Her head was swivelling around, taking in the throngs of people in suits and stylish clothing.

"Hurry!" said Asuka, breaking into a trot down a flight of stairs as a train pulled into the station, accompanied by an incongruous jangling tune.

They all whipped into the train together just as the doors closed.

Becky held on to one of the straps and made small talk with Asuka, who seemed much less a rainbow-haired murder kicking machine today and much more a human being enjoying being back where she could easily read the signs and understand the announcements. "It must be hard," Becky said. "I had a hard time moving to Florida from Ireland, and I could speak the language."

"More or less," Sasha cut in with a broad Irish accent, and Becky glared at her. Sasha grinned back unrepentantly.

"It was a challenge," Asuka said earnestly. "Hard to make friends sometimes." She looked out at the city rattling by, and for a moment her face was sad. "Sometimes I thought maybe I never have friends. But Bayley-" She smiled. Becky knew that smile. It was the smile someone who was Bayley's friend had when they thought about her. "She's good."

"She is," said Becky, and heard Sasha make a non-committal murmuring sound.

"She told me I would like both of you," Asuka said.

"She did?" Sasha kept her voice mostly flat, but Becky heard a thread of surprise in it.

"Oh yes. I was worried to travel with you, but she said you were both cool."

"Aw." Without thinking, Becky put an arm around Asuka in a half-hug and was surprised when Asuka hugged her back.

"Bayley taught me how to hug like an American," said Asuka. "How am I?"

"You're perfect," laughed Becky. "I think you're ready for Advanced Huganomics."

Asuka frowned. "She said that too. What does that mean?"

Becky sifted through the different layers of pun and reference and finally just said "It's a joke. It's...funny in English."

Asuka laughed and hugged her again.

Sasha looked out the window through her sunglasses.

* * *

Akihabara was a bedlam of lights and noise and young people hurrying to and fro. From every store poured a cacophony of excited voices shilling things in high-pitched Japanese, mixed with frenetic electronic music from games or impossibly adorable idol groups.

"Bayley said you like K-pop!" said Asuka, leading Sasha to a store jammed floor to ceiling with posters, pictures, keychains and notebooks of fresh-faced groups of people peering winsomely out from artfully disheveled mops of hair.

"It's okay, I guess," said Sasha, ambling in to flick through an assortment of stickers.

"Sasha," hissed Becky, "I know you love this stuff, stop playing cooler-than-thou!"

Sasha just kept sauntering, looking faintly bored.

"Becky, let me show you cosplay shop next door," Asuka said. "Meet you there, Sasha?"

Sasha nodded absently as Asuka dragged Becky out.

"I'm sorry," Becky said. "She's being so rude."

Asuka just smiled. "I wear a mask to the ring," she said. "Sasha wears a mask almost all the time, ne? It can be hard to take off masks. Give her space. Give her time." She pointed to the store window. "Meanwhile, we look at cosplay!"

"Man, I wish I could wear some of this to the ring," Becky said later, looking reverently through the elaborate costumes. "An Attack on Titans costume, that would be incredible."

"New Day cosplayed Dragonball," Asuka said. "You could do it, maybe."

Becky considered it a moment, holding the outfit up admiringly. "It would be hard to wrestle in, though," she said.

"Look!" Asuka held up another costume-a familiar sailor suit with a bow in the front. She grinned over Becky's shoulder. "Sasha, you should get this!"

Behind her, Becky heard an incongruous giggle, almost girlish, but by the time she turned around again it was the Boss standing behind her. Sasha's bag looked notably heavier than when she'd entered the K-Pop store, and Becky thought she spotted a notebook sticking out of a pocket. Sasha followed her gaze and tucked the plastic bag deeper into the recesses, out of sight.

"What's that?" Sasha said, nodding at the costume in Asuka's hand.

"Oh, come on," said Becky in disgust.

"Oh, right, Sailor Moon!" Sasha mimed sudden realization, slapping her forehead.

"Sailor Uranus was my favorite," said Asuka, grabbing the appropriate costume from the racks. "Sasha, you are Sailor Mars, I think. Passionate and bold."

"Becky's probably Sailor Moon, then," said Sasha. "A klutzy loser who tries too hard."

"The hero of the story," Asuka amended gently. "And Sailor Mars' friend."

Sasha looked at Asuka, her head tilted as if in amazement at her stupidity. Then she shrugged and grabbed the costumes for Uranus, Mars, and Sailor Moon off the rack. "Okay, we'll try these on tonight," she said, strolling toward the counter. "That should light up Instagram."

Asuka shot Becky a gleeful look as they trailed after Sasha to checkout.

* * *

A young woman in a maid costume handed Asuka a flier, saying something in Japanese. "Want to go to a maid cafe?" Asuka said with a grin.

"Maid in Japan?" Becky couldn't help but say.

Asuka blinked at her. "Yes. Maid cafe."

Sasha snorted.

"Sorry," Becky muttered.

"I'll pass," said Sasha. "I don't need to watch a bunch of girls bowing and calling some guys 'master,' thanks."

"Not even if they call you 'mistress'?"

Sasha stopped dead on the sidewalk, thinking it over. "That's more tempting, I confess." She skipped once, glancing sideways at Becky, who looked away quickly. "But what I want is to live in a world where it's perfectly normal for the guys to wait on us hand and foot and cater to our every need."

Asuka clapped her hands together. "Then we are in the wrong part of Tokyo," she announced. She reached out and grabbed their hands, swinging them around. "Ikebukuro! Let's go!"

* * *

The slender, tuxedo-clad waiter with the charmingly floppy hair and studious round glasses (that Becky suspected he didn't need at all) bowed and murmured something to Asuka in Japanese. Asuka laughed and said something back from which Becky was pretty sure she caught the word "wrestler."

"He asked who you are," Asuka explained as he went away again, wide-eyed. "He thought you must be French supermodels, you are so beautiful." She picked up her spoon and took a delicate nibble of the exquisite little cake in front of her. "I said you are better than supermodels, you are wrestlers."

"This is delicious," Sasha said, staring down at her cake.

"Food always better at butler cafe than maid cafe," Asuka said, licking her spoon. "Women know food is important."

Becky looked around the dimly-lit cafe, with its crystal and china and thick carpets and fleets of handsome young gentlemen waiting to jump forward and serve. It was full of women resting out of the hot sun, sitting together in groups, chatting and sharing bites of their food. "I like this," she said.

"It's fun," said Asuka with a smile. "Maybe next year we come back with Bayley."

"How's Bayley doing, anyway?" said Becky. "I miss her."

Sasha didn't say anything, but Becky appreciated that she at least did not point out that Becky had left NXT as Bayley's enemy, not her friend.

"She misses you too," Asuka said. "All of you. She is fierce, but her heart is lonely, I think."

"Sounds like the two of you have had some real heart-to-hearts," said Sasha.

Asuka tilted her head to the side. "I wrestled her," she said. "And she held nothing back. So I know her heart." She took a bite of her cake. "Just as you do, Sasha."

Sasha took a long breath through her nose. Then she snapped her fingers at a passing waiter, who swiveled promptly to stand at her chair, smiling. "Fetch me more sugar," she announced.

The waiter bowed deeply, seemingly delighted, and murmured something before disappearing,

"He said he was happy to serve you, mistress," said Asuka, dimpling at her.

Sasha sank back into her plush chair, smirking. "I really like this place," she said.

* * *

"I don't know," Becky said, hanging back as Asuka tugged her forward. "Seriously?"

"It will be fun," Asuka said.

Sasha looked back over her shoulder, sliding her sunglasses down to cast Becky a challenging glare over them. "What are you, scared?"

Becky felt her jaw set. "Never."

And so she let Asuka pull her into the crowded, hectic manga store and drag her up to the top floor.

"The wrestling doujinshi are here, in sport," Asuka said, pointing at an entirely unintelligible sign in Japanese before plunging between the narrow bookcases, Sasha and Becky trailing along behind her. "A little random," she said, hauling a pile of slender, plastic-sealed pamphlets from the shelf and splitting them between them.

"These are mostly New Japan," Becky said out loud as she leafed through them, seeing a few familiar faces: Okada, Tanahashi, Ibushi-

"Gimme, gimme!" Sasha said, and Becky suddenly realized she had squeaked out loud as the Prince Devitt/Ryusuke Taguchi doujinshi was pulled out of her hand. "Oh, we gotta buy this one," Sasha announced. "Too bad it's sealed so we can't just get a peek."

Becky was actually relieved she had an excuse not to look at it right there and then; she was already afraid her face matched her hair.

"WWE is...mostly Reigns and Ambrose," said Asuka, poring over her stack. "Pretty art."

"Look!" Sasha held up a doujinshi with two familiar faces on it. "CassAmore!"

"CassAmore?" Becky said.

Sasha looked back down at the pile of magazines in her hands. "That's what some people call it. Or so I've heard."

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Becky snapped, "It's okay to show a scrap of enthusiasm about something, Sasha!" She stood up, glaring down at Sasha, who was still crouched on the floor with her pile of doujinshi. "I know you're passionate about so many things, why won't you just let yourself show it? It's okay to risk caring!"

Sasha looked up at Becky quickly, as if Becky had struck her. "Is it?" she said.

Then she looked away.

Becky took a breath. "Yes," she said. "Yes. It is. It's a risk, but it's always worth it."

There was a long silence while they both looked anywhere but at each other. Then Asuka abruptly flourished a doujinshi between them.

"Hunter/Shawn!" she announced. "You want?"

"No," Becky and Sasha said in unison. Then they looked at each other and started to laugh until Sasha's knees buckled and she sat down in the aisle, still laughing. People were staring at them. Becky didn't care.

"I buy it anyway," Asuka said with a wink, adding it to the little stack.

"There's not enough women," said Sasha, wiping her eyes.

"That's right," said Becky. "These are all doujinHEs, not doujinSHEs."

Sasha's face scrunched up in dismay. Asuka's smile slowly grew perplexed. Then she shrugged.

"We must inspire them," said Asuka.

"Damn straight," said Sasha.

Becky reached out her hand to help Sasha to her feet. Sasha looked at it for a moment, then grabbed it and let herself be hauled up, turning it into a dramatic hand-clasp pose at the end.

* * *

"Hey," said Sasha over the clacking of the train, holding up her phone. "E says Cass and Enzo finally did it."

"About time," said Becky.

"Oh, wonderful," said Asuka. "I give them their doujinshi to celebrate."

"It might be fun to see their reactions," Becky admitted, grinning at Sasha.

Sasha stared out the window of the train for a long moment. Then she started to giggle, and the three of them leaned against each other and laughed all the way back to Shinjuku.

* * *

"Thank you for showing us around," Becky said to Asuka. Sasha had already said goodnight and headed upstairs. Outside, the lights of Tokyo were like an infinite field of stars below them. "I had a great day."

"It's not over," said Asuka with an impish grin, but wouldn't explain what she meant. "I look forward to fighting you tomorrow," she said instead, punching Becky lightly on the shoulder. "We take pictures in Sailor costumes after. Burn up Instagram, like Sasha said."

Becky punched her shoulder back, then pulled her into a hug. "You got it."

* * *

The elevator dinged and let her out onto her floor, where the hallway carpeting was so thick that her feet made no sound. She yawned and stretched as she padded down the dimly-lit hall, but stopped in mid-stretch as she rounded the corner and found Sasha leaning against her door.

Sasha's sunglasses were off, as was most of the dramatic Boss makeup. She was wearing one of the hotel bathrobes, her skin glowing golden next to the pristine white cotton. "Hi," she said as Becky drew closer.

"Hi," said Becky, feeling off-balance and unsure.

"Asuka gave me something," said Sasha. She held up a plastic-sealed doujinshi. The title was in Japanese, but the cover was of two women drawn in an Art Nouveau style-one in sunglasses, one with goggles perched on top of her head. Their brightly-colored hair mingled and framed their faces as they kissed. "She said it was a...bedtime story for me. Maybe for us." Sasha cleared her throat and looked away as Becky stared at the doujinshi. "It's worth the risk to admit you care. You said."

"I did," said Becky, and she took Sasha's chin in her hand (was it trembling, just a little?) and kissed Sasha, very gently, on the mouth.

Sasha's hands tangled in her hair, and Becky felt her take a long, shaking breath. Then she spun to put Becky up against the door and kiss her not at all gently. Not at all.

"We should probably get out of the hall before we scandalize someone," Becky muttered after a little while.

"To hell with them," Sasha murmured, but waited patiently as Becky extracted the key with shaking hands and opened the door.

The bed was freshly made, crisp and white. Sasha undid the sash of her robe and threw herself onto the white sheets, arms spread wide as if making her triumphant entrance, glowing like a gem in the citylight from the window as the robe slipped off her curves.

"Skip the doujinshi," she said to Becky. "Let's make our own story."


	30. Chapter 30: Becky and Baron

Baron had glared at literally everything he stared at that morning. It was a groggy Wednesday morning in the UK and he was still furious from the previous night in Glasgow when that little shit Kallisto blew out his knee. He was still limping today, and despite the attitude that he showed to Shane and AJ, he knew what an opportunity competing at Survivor Series would have been. It would have led to title matches and having his name put out there more which meant more money for him on his next paycheck.

When some small little aide with glasses had knocked on his hotel room telling him that the higher ups wanted him to go do an appearance for some stupid soccer club. He'd normally have no issues, as long as he was getting paid, but he was in a worse mood than usual. It took the stammering aid telling him that Triple H himself was interested in making him go to this thing and if Baron didn't go he would be pulled from all shows for a while. While Baron liked to do things his way, he wasn't a moron and that's why he found himself standing outside the hotel waiting for a car to pick him up and take him to the stupid place with the stupid people.

"Oi, I can't wait for this. I always liked watching these sports when I lived here. I know you played football and all, and I've grown to love that too, but you'll never get over the sports you grew up with, eh?"

Baron didn't register that this voice was talking to him until he felt something bat him on the arm lightly. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

He looked to his right and it took him a second to realize that the hit had come from down below, somebody a lot shorter than him. He lowered his gaze until he saw the mop of orange hair, wild and all over the place. The next thing he registered was the white and blue of the Smackdown Women's championship and then he locked eyes with Becky Lynch. Fuck.

"What are you doing?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, as she was pulling a winter hat over her orange hair. Baron had his own beanie on and couldn't help feeling a bit annoyed that they were almost matching now. "You're going to the football club thing today right? I was told that you were going with me."

Baron tried to fight off a frustrated growl, but didn't quite silence it before it escaped. He sighed, "Great. Just great."

He saw Becky narrow her eyes at him, her arms crossing. "Alright. Listen up, cause this is how it's gonna be. We are going to have a good time, we are going to do our job, and if you are a sourpuss the whole time, I'm gonna stick my size eight up your ass and force you to have a good time." She poked him in the arm. "Clear?"

Baron knew his expression was surprised and her cocky smirk showed that she saw it. Before he could even think of anything to say the black SUV that they had both been waiting for pulled up to the curve.

She smiled at him. "I'll let you have the front seat, you'll probably need the leg room, big guy." He patted him on the arm, not seeming to care how much he didn't care for unneeded physical touch. "Plus it'll probably help, we'll have to be Baron-ing each other for the rest of the day." She laughed, her husky voice floating off into the wind with glee. "Get it? Like your name and bearing?" She laughed again at her own joke, slipping into the car.

Baron put his face into his hands, knowing he had to deal with the Irishwoman for the rest of the day. "Fucking Christ."

He had been at this stupid soccer compound for two hours and he was already wanting to lay out everyone in this building. He'd never been a social guy and meeting strangers was not his idea of a good time, but management was making him do this and paying him. He just couldn't muster the effort to even try and smile, not that he needed to with that orange headed wacko talking to every single person that they met and smiling. God, he didn't know people could smile that much. What a fucking weirdo.

He sat back, leaning against the wall in the soccer guy's locker room while Becky talked animatedly with her hands. Baron rolled his eyes and looked down at his shoes, imagining all the ways he could rip Kallisto in half. It usually calmed him down and put a self-satisfied smile on his face, but soon his vision was blocked by a hand waving in front of his face. He snapped up with a glare to meet Becky's own.

"What did I say about being grumpy?"

Baron looked behind her to see some of the soccer guys looking at him. He gave them a hard glare before fixing it on Becky who didn't even look half as intimidated as she should be. "Don't know. I kinda blocked you out when you were talking."

Becky squinted at him, her shoulders straightening, like a cat's hair standing up. "Oh, you wanna play that game, eh? How about you show a little respect to the champ." She raised her title off her shoulder and stared Baron down. Just from how she said it, it was clear that Becky was uncomfortable pulling rank. Not like Charlotte who walked around like she was better than everyone. Becky was championship material, even he could see that, but she certainly wasn't cut out for projecting herself as being above everyone.

He chuckled, "You're lucky that I can't take that from you. Or I would." He stepped forward and inwardly cursed when she didn't even retreat back a step. Was this girl crazy? "I should just plant you with the End of Days right here and now, title or no title on the line."

"Do it, big man. I dare you." She smirked, "I'll put my title up against you, and then I'll rip your tattooed arm off and beat you with it."

Baron stared down at her, the challenging glare not leaving her face. He couldn't help but feel impressed with how tough she was. Whether she could actually take him or not, she was standing up to him and no matter how annoying as fuck that was it made him respect her. He was getting soft; today sucked.

He cursed and turned, already halfway down the hall before her heard her footsteps behind him. He growled and turned around, just about done with this entire day. He didn't expect to meet her smile. Was this chick completely bipolar or what?

"Hey, so you are being a major dick today."

He breathed in and out through his nose to try to maintain both his sanity and his rage. "Why is that making you smile?"

"Cause that means I'm gonna keep bothering you until I find out what's wrong, and can help. You seemed like the kind of person who needs tough love and no bullshit before someone tries to help you."

He was about to interrupt when she held up her hand, silencing him. "Please, you are actually talking to me right now, and it's with a lot less anger and swearing than last time. So we can skip the part where you try to say you don't have feelings and that I'm not getting to you cause it'd be bullshit and you know it. Now, spill."

"I'm pissed about missing the pay per view." He blurted out without any thoughts on why he was doing so. Now he was in far too deep. "It was a chance to make my name bigger and I failed. That little bug caused me to fail."

Becky hummed, "I don't know about bug, Kallisto is usually very nice I think he didn't care for your stunning personality, but as far as the other thing goes, I know all about that."

He scoffed, "Please. You're the champ. You're making incredible amounts of money that you probably waste on weird shit. Don't act like you know what's going on."

"I wasn't always the champ though, was I?" That shut him up good and proper. "I never held the NXT championship, couldn't get it done against Sasha. I didn't win the Diva's title cause Charlotte is a… not nice person." He rolled his eyes on her lack of ability to insult the girl. "And I couldn't win at Mania when all the lights were on, in fact, I was the one who tapped out. So, I do know all about it and I know you're going to be fine." She gave him another breathtaking smile before continuing. "It's your first year on the main roster, you're still a hot commodity, it's not a major injury, and there will be plenty of other Survivor Series for you to be in."

Baron didn't want to admit it, but he felt better. By her smile, Becky already knew that she'd made him feel better. He took another deep breath before giving her a passive look, one that wasn't annoyed and more neutral, his natural state. "You still smile too much."

She gave him a playful glare, "Maybe you don't smile enough, big guy. Don't worry, I'll fix that yet."

"Fat chance of that." He began to move past her, more ready to do his job like he was being paid to do.

He heard her call out behind him, "Challenge accepted!" Before she bounced forward and bumped shoulders with him like they were old drinking buddies. Were they friends now? Baron didn't really do friendship, but the way that she said challenge accepted seemed to mean he'd be seeing a lot of her. Baron couldn't help but point out to himself that if she were to be around more, he wouldn't mind half as much as he'd pretend to.

She was still a fucking weirdo though.


	31. Chapter 31: Alexa and Asuka pt 2

Tonight was a night for the company's greatest of all time. The Hall of Fame ceremony was used to showcase some of the greats that came and went as the years flew by, and honor them by cementing their legacy in the sacred halls. But for a certain blonde woman with red streaks in her hair, tonight was about one other thing.

Alexa Bliss, RAW Women's champion, was adorning a stunning gown as she had the previous year. Midnight black with wave like designs that, at some areas completely see-through, glistened and sparkled in the bright lights of the arena. She was there with her mom, as her otherwise loving fiance was not able to come along.

Walking into the open area, Alexa marveled at the hundreds of fans piling into the stands, the stage with the familiar Hall of Fame logo was bright and inviting, and the other Superstars were walking the red carpet with smiles on their faces. Alexa smiled at Renee Young as she interviewed her about Wrestle Mania and her match against her former best friend, Nia Jax. Afterwards, Alexa lost her mom in the crowd, and soon found herself wandering around making small talk with everyone she deemed worthy of her time.

While speaking to Dana Brooke, out of the corner of her eye Alexa saw the person she was supposed to face instead of Nia. Sultry as all hell in her fire red dress, Asuka walked along the red carpet with her smile shining almost as brightly as the lights around her. Suddenly feeling a wave of heat washing over her, and finding it nearly impossible to breathe, Alexa moved through the crowd near the restrooms.

After making it to the women's washroom, Alexa hurried to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face.

"Ok, ok," Alexa muttered at her reflection. "You need to relax, Lexi, you are going to be fine. Asuka has no reason to talk to you, you won't have to bother her for the rest of the night."

Alexa remembered what happened a few weeks prior after an episode of RAW was wrapped up for the night. She felt herself unable to stop thinking about Asuka. She gave into her urges and masturbated to a photo of her on Instagram. After being caught by her former friend, Nia, Alexa got into the shower to hopefully take her mind off of the Japanese woman. However, after a few minutes, Alexa soon found herself wrapped in the arms of the woman she was pleasuring herself to. Alexa experienced the best orgasm she had ever felt that night when Asuka snuck into her locker room and joined her in the shower.

Alexa took a deep breath. "She's not going to talk to you," Her knees started to wobble. "That was a one time thing. She hasn't spoken to you in weeks."

Feeling the heat rush to her groin, Alexa shut her eyes tight and tried thinking of other things to try and shake this feeling. She thought of Becky and all the times they had sex while she was on SmackDown. That didn't help. She tried thinking about going home to her fiance, Buddy Murphy, and how'd they spend the night together. That wasn't working. Her mind kept coming back to the seductive or otherwise heart stopping gaze of the girl that pleased her in the locker room a few weeks prior.

Alexa opened her eyes and splashed some more cold water on her face. She nearly yelled out in surprise when the lock to the bathroom door clicked.

"Goddess."

Alexa's knees buckled. She knew who that sweet voice belonged to. It could only be one person.

"Empress." Alexa replied but kept her eyes on her own reflection.

Mid-heel dress shoes clicked against the tile on the floor, slowing approaching Alexa. In the reflection of the mirror, Alexa watched with a mix of fear and sexual desire as the pink and green haired Empress of Tomorrow came into her point of view. Even in the reflection, Alexa was breath taken by the woman's beauty: Her lips were sparkly and pink, her eyes shone like the stars in the skin, and her dress showed just enough cleavage to make anyone go insane.

"Goddess," Asuka whispered, taking her spot directly behind Alexa. "Gorgeous."

Alexa pinched her bottom lip between her teeth to stifle a low moan. "Empress," She spun around to face the equal heightened woman. "Beautiful."

Asuka traced her right index finger from Alexa's side down to her hip. Alexa placed her right hand on the small of Asuka's back to pull her closer. Asuka's hand slipped under the front of Alexa's dress and found the spot she was looking for right away.

"No panties," Alexa whispered. "Just for you, Empress."

Asuka crooked her fingers inside of Alexa, causing Alexa to lean her head forward and crush their lips together. Asuka, just as she had before in the shower, rapidly moved her hand around the way she knew Alexa found irresistible. If her lips weren't pinned to Asuka's, Alexa would've been yelling out from the feeling building up inside her. Asuka gave Alexa on more peck on the lips then dropped to her knees. Reading what Asuka was planning, Alexa pulled up her dress and spread her legs wider. Asuka, giving Alexa a teasing kiss below her belly button, gave Alexa's clit a quick flick with the tip of her tongue.

"Em-Empress," Alexa shuddered. "Please."

Asuka outlined Alexa's vagina with the tip of her tongue, getting a pleading moan in return. Asuka tightened her grip on the muscular thighs of the RAW woman's champion. Alexa curled her fingers in the green and pink locks of the girl that lurked her dreams for so many weeks, grinding her aching pussy against her face to try to get her to finally finish her. Asuka gave in to Alexa's silent pleas and quickly lapped at her clit. Alexa's knees buckled again; She gripped the counter behind her to make sure she wasn't going to fall. Asuka smiled while she continued licking her former opponent, feeling her leg muscles spasm while she tried silencing her moans.

"Asuka," Alexa breathlessly whispered, curling her fingers in her hair again. "Asuka, fuck."

Alexa slapped her left hand over her mouth and cried into it as loud as she could. Asuka, slowly rising to her feet with the champion's cum dripping of her chin, smiled evilly at the satisfied woman in front of her.

"Empress." Alexa muttered while finding it difficult to stand with numb toes.

Asuka gave Alexa a quick peck on the cheek then turned for the door. Surprisingly, Alexa wrapped her arms around Asuka and pulled her back into her. Asuka exclaimed something in her native language, but her words were replaced by gasps for air when the aforementioned RAW women's champion slid her hand into her underwear and began small circles on her clit.

"Another time," Alexa reminded her with a sultry whisper. "Now is another time."

Asuka leaned her head back onto Alexa's shoulder, whispering under her breath in a language Alexa couldn't understand. Her moans were universally recognized in any language. Alexa pecked at the Empress' neck and nibbled on her ear. Asuka grasped Alexa's other hand and set it on her right breast, heightening her own pleasure to another level.

Asuka suddenly screamed in Japanese, but the familiar tightening around Alexa's fingers was enough to know what was happening. Asuka gasped one more time, covering Alexa's fingers in her warm excitement and beginning the rapid gasps for breath.

"Empress," Alexa whispered. "Beautiful."

Asuka smirked. The use of her own words being played against her was funny but sexy at the same time.

"You are so sexy." Asuka shivered when Alexa finally, but slowly, slid her hand from her now damp panties.

"Again?"

Asuka turned around to face Alexa. "Yes." She tucked a hotel key card into the breast support of Alexa's dress. "One-three-two."

Alexa smiled and kissed her former enemy on the lips. Asuka took a second to look in the mirror and make sure she was presentable and erase any signs of sex from her body, as did Alexa. Giving her a wink and a seductive smile, Asuka unlocked the bathroom and emerged into the corridor. Alexa, tucking a few rogue strands of hair behind her ear, readjusted her dress, then followed Asuka into the hallway.


	32. Chapter 32: Becky Sami Finn Bayley

**A/N: This takes place after the 2016 Royal Rumble**

 **One.**

First, she thought about a DQ. It would have wrecked her title shot and probably gotten her suspended, but it would have been worth it on some level. Roman got to go apeshit; it was Owens's fucking job to go bananas all the time. The chairs under the ring were still warm from the "We can't call them Texas Death Matches anymore because it's the PG era" match earlier that evening. Who gets paid to be angry, and who gets paid to bite it back?

It would have been sweet. A forearm strike to his stupid face. Knock him on his back. Then, an leg drop from the top rope into his stupid chest. While he lies there sputtering and the bell is being rung, get the chairs. Hell, get the tables. Get a kendo stick. Set it on fire. Climb on the table. Jump off the table. Hurt him. Hurt someone.

And then she was back in the match, and trying to hurt Charlotte. It would have to do.

As she lay on the apron after being gratuitously fucked-up by her victorious opponent and kicked aside by Sasha Banks, she wished she had gone for that chair.

 **Two.**

She sat a few yards from Gorilla, an ice bag taped over her shoulder, watching the entrants get ready to enter the Rumble. Charlotte and...that person...couldn't be bothered to stick around. She felt a hand on her and she jumped, thrashing.

"Whoa, Becks!" Sami Zayn said as she grappled him. Then she let go of his arm like it was a red hot iron. A flaming kendo stick.

She looked him in the eye, a little dazed, a little embarrassed at her reaction. He bit his lip. "I watched your match on the monitor," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. "You...hit some really great spots."

"I did, didn't I."

They were silent. Sami gently held out his hand to her, telegraphing a bear hug. She took his hand and let herself be pulled in, resting her head against his chest.

"We should go slash his tires," he said to her quietly.

"We don't have time. You've got a rumble to win," she said.

"Rain check, then," he said, releasing her from the hug with a double tap on her arm.

The clock finished counting down, and a production assistant hustled Sami to the curtain. Becky wondered if she still had a knife in her bag.

 **Three.**

She entertained a fantasy of quitting. She had some savings. She had some friends. Maybe she could go teach English in Japan, or drive monster trucks. It could happen. It happened to better people than her.

She watched Sami put Owens over the ropes and pumped her fist, getting to her feet and knocking over the folding chair she had been sitting in. Looking down at the chair, she felt cold.

 **Four.**

They were drunk, and they couldn't find Ric Flair's car. They called Charlotte to see where they went, but she hung up on them and probably blocked Becky's number. It was mildly surprising that she hadn't done that already.

She and Sami staggered through a parking lot, trading swigs out of a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag.

She couldn't remember when she had started crying. She just found herself with tears on her face, sliding to the ground against a dirty Range Rover with North Carolina plates. She leaned her back against the tire and sobbed.

"Becky? Where are you?" Sami called.

She hiccupped loudly.

"Do that again!" he cried.

She was hyperventilating. It was enough. He sank down next to her, grabbed her phone, and dialed Finn's number. Ten minutes later, he showed up with Bayley in tow. Sami waved them down.

"I'll kill him," Finn swore, jumping out of the driver's seat and making a beeline for Becky.

"Before I got the chance?" Becky sniffled. "No way." She wiped her nose on her arm. "You guys don't need to be here. I'm fine."

"Hi fine, I'm Bayley," Bayley said, lowering herself to the ground next to Becky, who laughed dryly, coughing afterward. "Hey Sami."

"So if this isn't Ric Flair's car, whose is it?" Sami asked.

"Dude. It's a rental. Look at the stickers." Bayley jerked her head toward the car's dash. "Rental cars always have weird out of state plates."

"Damn. I thought we were really on to something," Sami said, shaking his head. Becky took a shaky breath in, leaning her forehead against her knees.

Bayley pulled a small packet of tissues out of her purse and handed them to Becky, who took one and blew her nose into it.

"Okay," Bayley said, "We're getting you out of here."

"Where to next?" Sami yawned.

"Wal-Mart," Finn announced. "I haven't gotten the new Sand Crawler Lego set yet and their website says they have it in stock."

"What if we get recognized?" hiccuped Becky.

"We brought disguises!" Bayley said excitedly. She pulled a brown curly wig out of her bag and dropped it on top of Becky's head. "There are more in the car."

"You guys really know how to have fun," Becky said, and she wasn't even being sarcastic.

They bought late-night Legos and Gatorade and Oreos and didn't get kicked out of the store for drunkenness. They rifled through the WWE section of the toy aisle, but they didn't find themselves on the shelves. Snickering, they fronted all the unsold CM Punk merch.

Then they all trooped back to Finn's apartment. Sami fell asleep quickly in an armchair and Bayley covered him with a crocheted afghan. Then she turned her attention to Becky.

"Can I do anything?" she asked.

Becky took a few deep breaths. "Get me a Gatorade. I can't be hungover tomorrow. I have to wrestle again."

"Driving or flying?" Bayley asked over her shoulder on her way to the fridge.

"Flying. It's actually cheaper than the rental this time. Don't have many people to drive with these days, anyway."

Bayley plopped back down on the couch next to Becky and handed her an orange bottle. "Cancel it. Crash here. We'll drive you down. Right, Finn?"

Finn looked up from the many piles of Legos he had spread out over the table, most of them still in individually wrapped bags. "Sure thing."

Becky worked her jaw back and forth and considered their offer. "Don't you have to be at the performance center tomorrow?"

"...yes?" Bayley said. "Coach Sara will understand."

"I'll let you drive me to the airport," Becky replied.

"Close enough," Bayley said, leaning into Becky.

"You all want to help me with this?" Finn asked, not looking up, squinting at a manual. "This steering assembly isn't going to build itself."

"I love it when you talk dirty, Fergle," Becky said, a smile breaking through her clouded expression.

 **Five.**

The next night, in Miami, Becky sat across from Stephanie in the conference room at the arena that served as her makeshift office.

"I've got some ideas for new angles that we could do."

"Well, you know I'm always open to suggestions, and what we really care about is what's best for business."

"Maybe you could crucify me on a giant W, for woo. I think I could be a good human sacrifice. There's a booming business in that."

Stephanie's expression darkened and she froze, not even blinking.

Becky continued. "Or, what if Charlotte threatened to have a biker gang kidnap and rape me? That's gone over well in the past. I think it would help her build even more heat."

"Becky, I don't know what's gotten into you..."

"Maybe someone could even forcibly marry me while I'm unconscious."

Now Stephanie was just silent, looking stricken.

"If that's where we're going, might as well go all the way, right? I learn new things about the PG era all the bloody time. Somebody even told me there was a women's wrestling revolution going on!"

"Look at my life, Becky. Consider my options, and respect my choices," Stephanie ground out.

"What are my choices here, Steph? Can I look forward to anything other than having an old pervert force himself on me? He treats his own daughter gross enough. Tell me, what's next? Is it going to get worse? If it's going to get worse, let me know so I can just..." Becky choked on the last of those words, not finishing her thought. She gulped water from a bottle in front of her on the table.

"He did it to me too," Stephanie said quietly. "I can't stop him. My father...you know."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"No, it doesn't."

"Is he going to do it again?" Becky asked.

Stephanie sighed, looking down.

The sounds of the arena filtered in to the conference room. A walkie-talkie on the table buzzed. "Thirty minutes until we go live. Steph, they need you for last call."

Stephanie looked up. Becky stared at her. Then, without another word, Becky rose, turned her back and walked out, into the hallway, the arena, to face the rest of her life.


	33. Chapter 33: Becky and Dean

Becky grunted as Dean threw another ice pack at her. "You know, if I wanted to get more beat up, I would have drew a number for the Rumble." She placed the ice pack on her arm and moved it back and forth. Those ring posts hurt like a bitch.

Dean chuckled from the other side of the room, still sweaty from the Rumble. "You should of. You could have won easy. The fabled luck of the Irish. Plus, it's your birthday tomorrow? All the stars aligned." Becky felt a surge of warmth in her chest at Dean's surety in his voice.

She turned and picked up her stuff, using the strap of her bag to hold the ice pack to her shoulder. Dean had decided he would just put on his jacket and shower later, and while Becky wasn't ecstatic about spending the next couple of hours with sweaty man smell in the car, Dean had assured her since they were in Texas they could drive with the windows down. She opened the door and grinned back at him, "If you want to do another social media interview I'll send in my question of 'Who would be the most dominant Rumble winner ever in your mind, if they entered?' so you can answer me. Sound good, Twitter master?" She grinned at her pun.

He gave her a tiny glare, only the barest hint of a smile peaking through. He had expressed his horror and annoyance at having to do an interview involving social media. Becky had eagerly watched it so that she could make fun of him later. She opened her mouth to do so, not willing to stop with just the poke at his "Titty master" spoof, when someone moved past their doorway, while they were standing in it, drawing Becky's eye. It was Charlotte, who was rolling her suitcase, Women's Title over her shoulder, to the exit. She locked eyes with Becky for a moment and nodded. Becky gave her a small, tight-lipped smile and nodded back. She moved down the hall again, eyes turned forward and Becky watched her go.

She felt Dean's presence closer to her back before she heard his voice. "Wow, that was either a lot of sexual tension, or the weirdest stare down that I've ever seen." Becky rolled her eyes so hard that she almost felt them pop out.

"We've been talking more again. There was an entire part of her that I didn't get when we were close. How she turns it on when she has something to defend, damn everything else. Now that I get that, it's easier to be around her again. I'm not going for her title so she doesn't feel threatened, but even if I do end up going for it again, I'd get where she's coming from and maybe not hold things against her so personally." She glanced back at him, "Before, I didn't want to see that side of her, even though you tried to warn me, but I've come to terms with it now." She quirked a smile, seeing his disapproving face. "And you're one to talk, suddenly being all friendly with Rollins."

Dean groaned, "Touché, Irish." She knew he had been feeling conflicted about Seth in the recent months. They'd talked at Tribute to the Troops and a little bit after Survivor Series, and Dean had told her that he'd trust Roman's judgment for now, but he still didn't trust Seth himself. "It's complicated."

"Isn't everything?" Becky's mind drifted back to Charlotte for a moment before switching back to the task at hand, getting out of the arena. "Come on. Let's get out of here before people's emotions get the better of them and they decide to start jumping people to let off steam." The locker room was notoriously unpredictable after the Rumble.

She started down the hall, Dean at her back. It was a long walk, the exit to their parking garage being farther away than the one that Charlotte had went out. Becky turned a corner, seeing Bayley by a production crate. She grabbed Bayley's shoulder and squeezed, giving her a genuine smile. Bayley gave her a small one back and nodded her thanks, still down about her loss it seemed. Becky looked back at Dean, who was pressed against the wall, his eyes comically wide. "Don't hug me."

Becky gave him a withering look, but was surprised to hear a small giggle come from Bayley. She smiled at them both, this time much bigger before jumping off the crate, crushing Becky in a hug, and walking off. Becky turned an impressed eye to Dean, who had come to walk beside her as they resumed their trek. "Nicely handled, Ambrose."

He shrugged, seeming nonchalant. "I do what I can. You know that. Especially after that cage match."

Becky grunted, her mind traveling back to the aftermath of the cage match with Alexa Bliss where she had unmasked Mickie James. It had been one of her worst nights, emotionally, in quite a while. Dean had to basically care for her for almost a full day before she felt up to even get out of bed. One of her favorite women's wrestlers as a kid had basically derailed the momentum of her career for some reason and she couldn't fathom why, or reconcile the Mickie James that she idolized with the one who'd been costing her matches as of late.

Dean had sat her down and basically shaken her shoulders, told her to get pissed about it, and show Mickie that Becky Lynch doesn't deal with this subterfuge bullshit. Becky planned to do just that soon enough. She ended up making Dean turn on Zombieland, ate an entire pint of ice cream, and then go to the gym to work it off the next morning.

She couldn't begin to thank Dean for all he'd done for her, just in the past year alone. He'd gone to jail for her, dealt with her at her lowest, and continued to be there for her no matter the situation. So, she didn't. "Well, you have to pay me back somehow for having to watch you polish that belt every day. And the other million things I have to put up with when you're around."

Dean huffed a laugh. She knew that he wouldn't want some sappy thank you from her. It wasn't his style, or hers. At least, not in the context they were in. There was a time and place where they could get that kind of stuff out, but after a decently positive night for them, a rare occurrence, it seemed too good to let the emotional stuff get in the way of their good time, lest they jinx themselves. "Well, I mean, I still got my belt, despite getting my ass kicked by Lesnar."

Becky gave him a smirking side eye. "Want me to beat him up for you?"

He rolled his eyes, his scruffy face not hiding the smirk any longer. "You tried that once before at Fastlane last year. Get some new material, Bex." He placed his hands behind his head casually. "Nah, Lesnar's a dick, but I got my laughs when Goldberg owned him tonight, again.

She felt herself laugh, not having thought about his feud with Lesnar this past year in quite a while. Though, now that she remembered, she might have to send a Goldberg a fruit basket for his actions tonight. She'd call it 'community service' but that was just her. "Always pulling your ass out of the fire, Ambrose. It's tough to always have something new to say."

Dean took two steps in front of her to hold open the door, giving her a grand gesture. "My hero."

She smirked and instead of walking through the door, wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. Dean stiffened, but eventually he returned the affection. "I said, no hugging. Just cause I said it to Bayley doesn't mean it only applies to her."

Becky grinned, despite the sweaty hug. "Shut up and let me hug you."

He patted her back awkwardly, more for show than because he was awkward, before he softly spoke, the way his voice got when he talked to her or Renee when they were upset. "What is this for? You okay?"

Becky smiled, genuinely, and had to stop herself from a mad giggle. "That's just the thing. I'm perfect. I just realized, this has been the first time in a while where we haven't been hurt, beaten up, or betrayed. I don't just be around or want you around for the bad times. I want you around for all the good times too, so shut up and take the damn hug."

"Only you can make a hug sound threatening… actually, maybe Bayley can, she's talented." He waited a beat before trying to pull away. "Okay, okay, you made your point. I love you too, but I'm starving and if we don't get to the nearest Waffle House, I might cook and eat you, so let's get a move on."

Becky grinned as her friend began walking ahead of her towards the car. Hopefully, they'd have more pay per views like this, where they are both happy. But, that remained to be seen. However, a trip to Waffle House sounded like the best idea that Dean's ever had. She caught up to him in record time.


	34. Chapter 34: Charlotte and Sami pt 1

Charlotte sat in an empty hallway alone for the first time in a long time. She hadn't had to do that since she had won the Diva's Championship. Then she'd been given her own dressing room once she had become Women's Champion, but now she had neither belt, nor her own dressing room. The lack of weight on her shoulder or around her waste felt like a missing body part. That little wench had taken her title that she had worked so hard to make relevant. She was the one that had taken the division on her back and gotten herself drafted third out of the entire roster of women and men. Sasha had taken her belt in NXT and now she had to ruin Charlotte's life once again.

"Hey, that was a really good match! I couldn't take my eyes off of you!"

Charlotte snapped her head up and came face to face with Sami Zayn staring at her brightly. She glared at him and his stupid hat, "What do you want?"

"To congratulate you. Like I said, that was one of the best matches I've seen in a while. And you did it on the first new RAW. Makes us look good against Smackdown and people are gonna be talking about it for a while." He was smiling and being way too cheery for her to look at him with any sort of kindness.

"I don't want to talk about it. I lost. Get out of my face." She growled at him, he looked at her confused and looked between them.

"I'm like five feet away."

"You know what I meant!"

He held up his hands, "I get it, you lost and you aren't happy. But you should at least be proud of yourself."

She felt her face relax from her glare, slowly starting to lose her mask of anger, as she looked up at him from the floor, "Why is that?"

"Besides the fact that it was a five star match, you and all the other girls that have been coming up from NXT have wanted women's wrestling to be like this for ages and it's finally arrived and is here to stay." He looked at her kindly, and how was this guy, who had been killing his ex best friend less than twenty-four hours ago, being so kind and carefree this soon.

"Yes, but it was my destiny to carry it and now I've lost the title that I gave up everything for." She could feel the pricks behind her eyes. She'd torn family and friends from her life to get this belt and to keep it. Becky and her father flashed in her mind quickly, but she shut that down before they lingered. She had gotten good at that during her championship reign.

"Well, how is the women's division going to flourish if it's just you? I mean don't get me wrong, you're the best women's wrestler in my mind, but you can't put that kind of pressure on yourself without some help."

She searched his eyes for any malicious intent and found none. She didn't want to give up the argument. She still felt petty and tried to piss him off so he could leave her to mourn alone. "Well I still lost the belt, but you wouldn't know anything about that up here in the big leagues would you?"

Sami smiled and shrugged, "It's coming soon enough. Plus, how are you gonna become two time Women's Champion if you don't lose the belt?"

She blinked at him, "What?"

"That's the thing I've never gotten. Like yeah, you can be sad about you losing your belt, it's only natural, but now it gives you the chance to try to step your game up and win it back and become the first ever two time champ." Sami shrugged with a happy look on her face.

Now that Charlotte thought about it, he was right. She had something to shoot for again. Becoming the first two-time champion for that belt. She appraised him, wondering if he had meant to make her feel better. He was staring at her kindly and when they locked eyes she looked away from him with a blush. He was too kind and it was like staring into the sun.

"That's not a terrible way to think about it."

"Well if you put this much pressure on yourself, you'll collapse eventually. Let Sasha run with the title a bit and rest and relax and then train and take it back. You look exhausted and not just from your match." He looked at her with concern.

He was a perceptive little Canadian she'd give him that. "Well it's just from carrying the entire division…"

He laughed, "I don't doubt it. But now you have a ton of free time to train and reflect on yourself. Spend some time with the people you care about. Recharge and come back better than ever."

Charlotte felt her heart jump and throb with pain. She didn't have anyone she cared about. Not anymore. Her dad, Becky, Paige had all been cast aside for her chance at the title. "I would, but I don't think that's an option with all the bridges I've burned."

Sami frowned, "Have you tried apologizing?"

She looked up at him blankly, "What?"

He shrugged, "You know, saying you're sorry."

She scoffed out a laugh, "Yeah, like they'd care."

He smiled, "As possibly the king of getting betrayed, I can say they'd care. They'd care a lot."

She looked up at him disbelievingly, "You're telling me, if Kevin apologized you'd forgive him?"

Sami sighed, "Definitely not at first. It would be nice to hear though, and I'd appreciate the effort if it was genuine. But Kevin has quadrupled down on his betrayal even after I offered him peace several times. You may have set fire to your bridges, but there's still time to throw water on some of them."

Charlotte felt hope, something she had not felt in a long time, surge through her chest. She looks at him, and she felt herself crumbling under his gaze. He'd worn her down, and she just felt her mask fall away and gave him a pitiful look. "It was lonely at the top…"

He strolled forward and reached a hand towards her. She took it and hauled herself up. When she stood they were almost nose-to-nose. She felt a blush creeping up in her cheeks as she stared in Sami's kind eyes. "It doesn't have to be. Not unless you make it that way."

Charlotte had always been taught to do anything to get to the top, and once you were there, to ditch everything you cared about so you could focus on the one thing that mattered, the belt. Becky had tried to tell her the same thing back in December and January but she hadn't been ready to listen. Why would she? She was at the top and was doing what she had been conditioned and trained to do. But now that she had lost the women's championship she was ready to hear it. Especially if it was coming from Sami Zayn.

He was staring back at her with a little pink dusted on his cheeks as well, a little tougher to make out under the beard, but Charlotte could see it. "And if you can't put the fires out on your bridges, well, we could always build a new one."

Charlotte gulped and felt herself heat up and her blush most likely darken. Just the way he had enunciated 'we' had her mind running everywhere. "Sami…" But before she could get any more words out, she was interrupted by Dana.

"Finally I found you. We need to go plan. We have to get that bitch back for what she did." Dana seemed to realize their position and pushed Sami away. "Back up Zayn! That's royalty you're talking to."

Sami looked lost on what to say to that, but Charlotte faintly heard him murmur, "You're damn right she is…" under his breath. But not in the typical way that people had addressed her. It wasn't sarcastic and biting, but more fond and exasperated. She felt a flutter in her stomach and tried to hide a smile that was making its way on her face. Dana took her arm and began leading her away, but she regained her wits and shrugged Dana off and turned back to Sami who's eyes had not moved from her the entire time.

"Thanks, Zayn. What you said wasn't completely dumb. But your hat is still stupid." She watched his eyes flicker with humor as he touched his hat subconsciously.

"Glad I could please the royal court."

She turned around before he could catch her smile and stalked off.

Later that night after she had been lying in bed for an hour with no sleep in sight for the foreseeable future. She flipped the lamp light on. She used to share rooms back when Team PCB was going strong. She'd gotten used to Becky's snores and Paige's talking in her sleep. Then after they'd broken up it had taken her a few nights to adjust without those comforts. This night had been a replay of those first few nights, but the thing that kept running through her head wasn't her title belt, like she had expected. It was the words from Sami Zayn today, as well as the man himself.

She got up and walked over to her travel suitcase and rummaged through it. She found it near the bottom of all her clothes. She didn't know why she had kept it. She had cleaned out her bag after the Royal Rumble, and while she told her dad that she'd thrown it away with the rest of her old stuff, she hadn't had the heart to. She stared at the Lass Kicker shirt and remembered Sami's words, "You may have set fire to your bridges, but there's still time to throw water on some of them." She gulped. She could try, but there was no reason or guarantee Becky would forgive her. But before she could go down that dark path of thoughts, she remembered Sami's other words. "And if you can't put the fires out on your bridges, well we could always build a new one."

She felt herself smile. Starting to feel the lack of weight on her shoulder, not as a body part missing, but as a burden being lifted. And it was all thanks to Sami Zayn. Charlotte smiled as she thought about the bearded Canadian. Maybe she'd run into him again. And maybe this time it wouldn't be on accident.


	35. Chapter 35: Charlotte and Sami pt 2

Sami had a horrid day. The airport lost his luggage for about three hours, his flight was delayed, and he had to wait hours for security. He just wanted to go home, and hopefully Charlotte would be there already and they could cuddle on the couch with some movies before falling asleep in bed together until Charlotte woke him up at the ass crack of dawn to go work out. She was a maniac about that, and while Sami hated the early mornings he loved her and would wake up anyway. Even if she ended up embarrassing him in the weight room.

He smiled at the sight of Charlotte's car in the parking lot of his apartment complex. She had a place in North Carolina that was closer to her dad, but when she moved to NXT she had roomed with some of the other girls eventually landing with Becky for a long while. When they were called up, Charlotte moved her stuff out of Becky's apartment and back to Carolina, that is, until Sami and her started dating. Now she had some clothes and a few personal items at his place, and would more often than not spend their days off at his place. It allowed her to see him and spend some private time that wasn't on the road, go to her old gyms as well as the performance center whenever she wanted, and spend time with the friends she still had in NXT, even if they were far and few between.

Sami frowned. That was still a mystery to him. Well, sorta. He understood why Becky would be angry. It was the same reason he was angry at Kevin. In fact, he had encouraged Charlotte to try to apologize and fix her relationship with her former best friend, but it was still a work in progress. As far as most of the locker room who always thought he was crazy for dating her, or that they were a weird couple, he didn't understand how they couldn't see Charlotte for who she truly was.

Maybe Sami was just better at reading people, but he could see bright as day how fake the whole persona of the queen was. It was a defense mechanism brought on by the stress of trying to revolutionize an entire division by herself. Or at least, that's what she thought. Sami had been trying to get through to her with the idea that she wasn't doing it alone, but Charlotte put that stress on herself anyway. He didn't know if it was because she genuinely believed that or for inspirational purposes.

But when it came to their relationship and all her other interpersonal ones she had she could be very elusive and getting her to really break down and being genuine and open was a constant battle, but he could see through all of her posturing for what her actions and words really meant. She may not always have expressed her feelings in the best way, even to him, but he was mature enough to see through her veiled affections and get to know the true person underneath it. And he fell in love with that person.

He sighed and tromped up the stairs of his apartment, he fought in his jacket pocket for his keys and eventually got them out. He then tried to find the proper key for his front door one handed, and that was proving to be more difficult than he had assumed. When he finally won the war and slid the key in the lock, it was like all the stress was finally able to melt away. Or at least, it would have had not the kitchen and living room been completely devoid of one platinum blonde haired beauty. He frowned, but he silently shut the door and made his way into the kitchen.

There was a very real possibility Charlotte was already asleep. Which was still fine, as he'd get to crawl in next to her and get a couple sleepy kisses before falling asleep beside her. It was a good consolation prize to cuddling and a movie, hell it was hardly a consolation prize at all. If you had told Sami six months ago that he'd be falling asleep beside Charlotte Flair he would have laughed in your face. But here he was, in love with her and got to spend ample amounts of time with her on the road and here at his place. It was the life.

So he headed towards the kitchen to grab a snack before he tried to find her. But just as he turned the corner he heard the beginning of his theme song play and stopped and looked around. Then out of the bedroom came Charlotte dressed in his clothes. He felt his eyebrows rise steadily as she completely didn't notice him, now leaning against the kitchen wall. She tried to do his little dance as his music played and it took everything in him not to snicker. He really looked at her as she jammed out to his music. She was wearing one of his shirts that were available on , but that one was specifically his and was a bit long on her, but it really accentuated her amazing shoulders and the black fabric showed off her blonde hair fantastically. She was wearing some of his sweatpants and his jacket that he usually wore to the ring, which he had several extras of, dwarfed her frame. She was barefoot, kicking her feet high into the air as she danced along with his song.

He felt a big goofy smile coming over his face, because on top of her head sat the best thing of them all, his hat. She always made fun of him for his hat. She called it an old man's hat, and would call it ugly. Now that it sat on her head, he had to admit she pulled it off way better than he ever did. But he might be a bit biased in that respect. Her blonde curls cascaded down from it and bounced as she danced to the music. She must have gotten bored waiting for him. And Sami couldn't say he minded the view.

He waited for the song to end and watched her standing there breathing hard from her really well done impersonation of him. He tried to think of something suitable to say. All his traitor brain could think of was, "So, getting some late night cardio in?" Okay, maybe not the best thing to lead off with. He was spending too much time with Dean.

He saw her freeze, almost comically still, and slowly turn around. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face as she looked at him wide eyed. He looked her up and down, not used to being the one with an advantage in their conversations, and smirked. "Hat isn't so stupid now, is it?"

In one swift motion she ripped the hat off of her head and threw it into their bedroom. She continued to stare at him with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing for words, but none coming through. A large scarlet blush overtook her beautiful features. Sami was loving this. He strode forward until he was right in front of her. He looked down at the jacket she was wearing and picked at the edges. "This looks good on you, Char. Better than it ever did on me."

She cleared her throat, seeming to regain some of her wits, and she stuck her chin up, trying to put up the semblance of composure, but Sami could tell her cheeks reddened even more at his compliments. "Yes, well, stands to reason. I make everything look better."

Sami grinned and nodded, "That's true. So did you get bored waiting for me?"

Charlotte glared at him, "I can entertain myself while you aren't around, Sami."

Sami fought off another smile, not wanting her to feel like he was patronizing her. "Clearly."

She increased her glare, "You speak of this to anyone and I'll end you, Zayn."

He held up his hands, stepping closer to her. "Fine, on one condition though."

She pursed her lips, "I don't negotiate."

He chuckled, "So I'm guessing I won't get a video tape of you doing my dance with my hat on?"

She just glared at him. He shrugged, "Can't blame a guy for trying. Now, I've had a very stressful day, and while your outstanding performance has done wonders for my mood, I have looked forward to cuddling with you all day."

She folded her arms, the last of her blush beginning to fade. "And why do you think that I'd allow you to do that after you made fun of me?"

He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She barely fought with him, eventually melting into his arms. "Because you're wearing my clothes, and you're still right here in my arms."

She finally wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "I sort of missed you."

He hummed in contentment as he pressed his nose and lips to her hair. "I love you, Charlotte. More and more every day." He chuckled, "Especially today."

She punched him in the gut, causing him to stumble back. She folded her arms under her breasts and looked bashfully at the ground, trying to look nonchalant. She mumbled the 'I love you' back like she always did when she said it. Then in a much stronger voice and with a challenge in her eye she said, "I'm keeping these clothes."

He couldn't help the giggle that fell past his lips, or the smile that was wide enough to show his gums. He threw an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of her head as she weakly fought against him to save face. "Sweetheart, you look so good in my clothes that you can have my whole closet."


	36. Chapter 36: Sasha and Finn pt 2

Things weren't getting much better. Finn had heard from some of his friends that, during the Superstar Shakeup, a few of the female talent was making the jump. Much to Finn's chagrin, Sasha was rumored to be one of those people. He did ask Hunter about it, but he claimed he couldn't give him an answer until the day of the shakeup itself. On top of that, Sasha was never away from her husband longer than five minutes to have a decent conversation with him. He had planned to ask her what she knew about the possible trade, but Mikaze was getting skeptical whenever Finn showed up to catering while he and Sasha happened to be there.

The fear of losing his love started to take its toll on him; He was more reckless in the ring. Using a higher risk offence, Finn needed a surge of adrenaline to take his mind off of Sasha. He kept along with the drinking and late night hook ups, even adding a few new faces to his list of girls. But, alas, nothing he could do and no girl could ever take his mind permanently away from the minx with the purple hair.

Why? Why did he have to hook up with a married woman? He knew it wasn't going to end well for him. Why did he have to go to Boston on the Fourth of July? Why did he have to hold her hand? Why did he have to torture himself constantly with the thought of possibly being the guy in her life when it was obvious that would never ever happen?

It was another night of another meaningless episode of RAW. Finn was in the main event in a ladder match that he couldn't care less about. He sat in catering, sneaking whiskey into his cup of black coffee. Just as he was about to finish his third cup, a familiar shade of purple rounded the corner alone. Sasha wandered into catering, fixed herself a cup of coffee, then scanned the room for a place to sit.

Seeing his chance, Finn raised his hand and waved Sasha over. Sasha gave him a warm smile and joined him at his table.

"Hey, Finn, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Sasha said, taking a sip from her cup.

Finn considered confessing his feelings right then, but his better instincts held him back. "It's nothin', Sash, I've been busy. I got a whole bran' ta carry on ma back. It's tirin' sometimes."

Sasha chuckled. "I know what you mean. Being the best performer on the Women's brand can be tough."

"'Cept when you botch a dive an' almost break ya neck."

Sasha gave Finn the finger, only meaning it as a joke. "Fuck off, Balor, you don't know shit."

Finn snickered. "I do know we hooked up." He accidentally said aloud, immediately wishing he could stop time and erase himself.

Sasha sighed. "Nattie mentioned you were acting weird the last couple of months. I thought we agreed that was supposed to be a fun fling. I enjoyed it, I know you did too."

"I wish it were tha' easy fer me."

"I didn't expect to get back together with Mikaze so quickly. I honestly thought he was going to hand me divorce papers. But..."

"Ya fell in love wit' 'im again?"

Sasha shrugged. "I guess you could put it that way," She slid her hand over Finn's, sympathetically. "I enjoyed that... so much. But we need to keep what happened that night in the past."

Finn closed his eyes to halt the tears from falling. "Wha' if ya break up wit' 'im, eh? Then can we get anot'er chance?"

"I'm not breaking up with him, Finn."

That sentence felt like a shot to the chest. Finn stood up without another word, ignoring Sasha's pleas to come back, and walked towards Hunter's office.

* * *

"Come in."

Finn swung open his bosses door, finding him seated at his desk. "'Ey, boss, can I ask ya somethin'?"

Hunter looked up at Finn. "Sure, Finn, what's on your mind?"

"I wanna get traded ta SmackDown. I know it's shor' notice bu' I know you need guys ta jump. An' I don' have any reason ta stay on RAW."

Hunter considered the idea for a moment, then nodded his head. "Ok, I'll let Shane know. I'll get a good trade outta ya. Thanks, Finn."

Finn thanked his boss then stepped into the hallway.

"Why'd you need to see him?" Sasha asked, perched on a production crate right outside the door.

Finn smiled. "I'm headed ta Tuesday nigh's! Ain' it great?"

Sasha shook her head. "What? What about me?"

"You got Mikaze," Finn said, still smiling but crying on the inside. "He can keep ya company."

"Finn..."

"It's already done, Sasha, no use arguin'."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because," Finn snapped. "I am sick an' tired of ya playin' games with me heart, Sasha. Ya think this is a game, bu' it's no'. I don' wanna be here if yer here."

"Finn, you can't be serious."

"You look me in the eye right now and tell me you never had feelings for me and I'll stay. If no', then it's bes' I leave and never come back."

Sasha refused to make eye contact with Finn.

"Tha's wha' I thought."

As Finn continued down the corridor, Sasha called after him. "I loved you."

Finn, covering his face to hide the tears, continued walking down the hallway.


	37. Chapter 37: Mandy and Tye

They had been seeing each other for quite some time now. Mandy Rose originally asked Tye Dillinger out for a drink, and that was supposed to be it. One drink led to several, which led to Mandy sneaking off to Tye's hotel room, which led to the two WWE Superstars to spend the night together. Since then, they had been a casual hook up every now and again. Usually, it was just when one was having a long day and the other needed a way to release. Sometimes it was when they just needed human interaction after the same old faces started to grow stale.

It was a simple "friends with benefits" situation. It was commitment free. Until Mandy let it slip that she had stronger feelings for the Canadian. It was one night after a night out, and some alone time, that Mandy said it when she began drifting off to sleep. Tye didn't say anything at first, but he knew it would have to be talked about eventually.

That was a week ago. Mandy had sensed something was wrong when Tye barely said anything during dinner; He replied in short or one word phrases, hadn't made much eye contact, and barely touched his food. Now sitting beside each other on yet another hotel bed, Mandy was growing worried she was losing her friend.

"Hey, so, I have a weird question." Mandy said as casually as she could. "Why... Were you so quiet during dinner?" She tried to see some kind of hint of emotion flicker on his face, but Tye wasn't showing any.

"I'm just tired." That was the longest sentence he had said all night.

Mandy's emotions had started to get the best of her. She had jumped to the conclusion that Tye was starting to dislike her. Truthfully, she did like Tye more than a friend the more time they spent together, but she didn't think she'd spend forever with him.

"Tye," Mandy said, trying her best not to let her emotions show. "Do you... Do you not like me anymore?"

"Of course I like you." Tye said, still not making eye contact.

Mandy's eyes began watering. "Then why won't you look at me?"

Tye sighed. "Look..." He finally connected his gaze with Mandy. "I like you, Mandy. I really do. But... I don't love you, ok? When you said that, it freaked me out. I don't want a serious relationship with anyone. That's why I said we weren't anything more than a casual thing."

"I was half asleep and drunk when I said that, Tye," Mandy wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "I wasn't thinking straight. I don't want anything more than a casual thing either."

Tye nodded his head. "You sure? Because I can't get serious. I just can't."

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Humor me."

Tye sighed. "I just... My last girlfriend insisted she was madly in love with me. She talked all the time about marriage and kids and living together. I was ecstatic. I bought her a ring and had this big surprise planned to propose. Then..."

"What happened?"

"She told me she didn't love me anymore. That it wasn't my fault... She just stopped loving me."

"Why do you think I'll be the same?"

"Mandy..."

"No, Tye, why couldn't I be different? I know every little thing about you after a few weeks of hooking up. I know your favorite foods, colors, where you're ticklish..." She paused to laugh along with Tye. "I know how to make you come. And you know how to make me come too."

Tye smirked. "I've never done that to a girl before."

"I'm just saying, Tye, we could give the serious thing a shot."

"What if you just stop loving me one day like my ex did? What if I'm just as heartbroken as I was before."

Taking Tye's hand in hers, Mandy gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "We don't. But we take it one day at a time."

Tye smirked again. As crazy as it sounded, it did sound nice to have someone say "I love you again" to him. He thought for a long time that he'd never get that again, but apparently he was wrong.

"Ok," Tye said. "One day at a time."


	38. Chapter 38: Renee

If you asked Seth how he was after Renee left him, he'd lie to you and say he was doing fine. Word had gotten around the locker room about who the father to Renee's baby was. As expected, many people thought Dean. But, as Dean himself was quick to correct, it was Seth's baby, not his. That brought the heat off of Dean for sleeping with Alexa while still legally married to Renee.

However, that brought the heat straight to Seth and Renee. Renee had gotten the brunt of the locker room hate, since she played both Seth and Dean and broke up her own marriage in the process. Seth just handled it like he did any other time he got backstage heat: By ignoring it.

Now, with the baby due in just a few weeks, Renee had no home, no husband, and no idea how she was going to raise a baby alone. She had been sleeping on the couches of the few female Superstars that still had some respect for her but she needed to find a more permanent layout for her and her unborn child.

Renee had been planning on getting back with Seth for a few weeks now. She thought about the perfect plan to woo the kingslayer, and she knew just the way.

Since she was on maternal leave, she wasn't allowed to be a backstage interviewer. She was given a spot on commentary until her baby was born. After RAW was done for the night, Renee asked the receptionist at the hotel she knew Seth was staying at what room he was in. After shamelessly using her baby as an excuse, Renee was given the room number.

Renee took a deep breath then knocked lightly at the door.

After a moment, Seth opened the door. "Renee," He said, surprised by the woman's appearance. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Renee was distracted momentarily by the Seth's bare torso and loose fitting gym shorts, but she quickly regained her composure and smiled at the kingslayer. "Hi, Seth, how've you been?"

"Fine, what about you? Besides being super pregnant?"

Renee chuckled. "Yeah, that's been a hassle. My feet are swollen, my tits hurt like hell, and I've been eating food I've never thought I'd like before."

Seth smirked. "Sounds like a lot to deal with."

"Yeah, it has been."

Seth checked over his shoulder. "Listen, Rey, can we cut to the chase? I gotta get back to something soon."

Renee nodded her head. "Yes, Seth, I think you and I should take another chance at being together. I know we ended things on a sour note, but I'm carrying your baby. I think it's the best idea if we're together. Don't you?"

Seth sighed. "Renee..."

"Seth, please you know it's the right thing."

"I know but..."

"Maybe you just need to think about this. I have nowhere to stay, I'm about to go into labor, and now no guy wants anything to do with me."

"Renee..."

"Just..." She began unzipping her jacket, giving Seth a peak at her breasts that had grown thanks to the baby. "I think you should think about it."

"Who's at the door, babe?" Sasha Banks appeared behind Seth, causing Renee to quickly re-zip her jacket. "Oh, hey, Renee," Sasha said with a smile. "How's it goin'? Baby doing ok?"

Renee's heart sank; Sasha was wearing Seth's shirt over her underwear. That "thing" Seth had to get back to was sex with Sasha. "I'm fine, Sasha," Renee turned away from the door and hurried down the hall.

"She's acting weird." Sasha commented to Seth.

Seth nodded his head. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Renee, with nowhere else to go, sat alone in the hotel lobby crying into her hands. All hope was lost. Seth had moved on, Dean had moved on, there was no way she could raise a baby alone. This was a hopeless situation.

"Hey, Renee," Came a voice from Renee's right.

Renee smiled slightly. "Hey, Apollo, how are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Apollo took a seat next to Renee. "Why are you cryin'?"

"I don't want to bother you."

"It won't be a bother. I promise."

Renee shrugged her shoulders. "Just everything with Dean and Seth."

"What happened with Dean and Seth?"

"You didn't hear?"

Apollo shook his head. "Nope. Why?"

Renee retold Apollo everything that had happened this far. After Renee was finished, she was sure Apollo would get up and leave just like everyone else.

"Huh," Apollo said. "Couple of jackasses if you ask me."

Renee chuckled. "Yeah, you can say that again."

"Couple of jackasses if you ask me."

Renee rolled her eyes and playfully punched Apollo in the shoulder. "Thanks, smart ass."

"So, you and Dean aren't together anymore?"

Renee shook her head. "No. We sign the rest of the papers on Saturday, then..."

Apollo wrapped his arm around Renee's shoulders. "Hey, it's ok, Renee. You're too good for those two anyway."

Renee smiled and nodded her head. "I know. Thanks, Apollo."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you have a place to sleep tonight?"

Renee shook her head sadly.

"Wanna share my room?"

"You'd do that?"

Apollo nodded his head. "Sure. Anything for you, Renee. And don't worry about repaying me. All you gotta do is let me take you to dinner some night."

Renee giggled. "I'd like that, Apollo."


	39. Chapter 39: Liv and Zahra

She really should've listened to the old saying: Nothing good happens after two in the morning.

It started off innocent enough. Zahra, the girlfriend of one of your closest friends, invited you over for a few drinks and a dip in her pool. Simple enough right? A couple friends, a couple free drinks, seems simple enough, right?

If only it were that simple for Liv Morgan.

Liv was the first to arrive to Zahra's home in east Orlando. It was a nice night. It was still fairly warm; The perfect night for a swim. Liv bought a new swimsuit and was eager to show it off to anyone who was within reasonable distance of her. Zahra greeted Liv with a smile and a hug. Clad in a dark, somewhat revealing, two piece, Liv admitted she was a bit jealous of a pair of Zahra's "features".

Liv realized, much to her own disappointment, she was the first and so far only person to show up.

"Where is everyone?" Liv asked Zahra, who had led her to the kitchen to fix her the first of the many drinks she would have that night.

"I told everyone to be here by ten and you actually showed up on time," Zahra smirked. "Haven't you heard of being fashionably late?"

Liv shook her head. "Fuck no. Not with swimming and free booze."

Zahra chuckled. "I like your taste, Liv," She slid a tall glass of something orange that smelled heavily of vodka and citrus. "Hope you like mine." Zahra continued with a wink.

Looking back, Liv did enjoy the drink very much. She just wished she kept track of how many Zahra kept putting in her hands.

Some time later, after a few orange citrus beverages, Liv excused herself to the bathroom to switch into her brand new swimsuit. It was simple enough, Liv thought; Though her thought process was a little foggy at this point thanks to Zahra's over eagerness to hand her drink after drink. The two-piece matched something Asuka would wear to the ring; Multi colored randomness that, though patterned evenly, looked like an art project a sugar high six year old may create.

Liv found her gracious host near pool side. Liv's friend, Dante, was standing near the edge of the pool chatting with Zahra. Seeing her opportunity to play a prank on her good friend, Liv quickened her pace with both of her arms fully extended in front of her. Before poor Dante had any idea what was going on, Liv shoved him into the water behind him. He resurfaced, insulted Liv for being so sneaky, then had a good laugh with the two women already giggling at his expense.

Liv wasn't sure how late it was actually getting; She was just sure she was having a really fun time with Zahra and Dante. Dante, as was his usual standard, told stories about his past and cracked the occasional joke. Zahra stayed close to Liv, handing her another drink or compliment whenever she had the chance. Liv enjoyed the attention she was getting from Zahra. She wasn't sure what it was, at that point of time, but she really liked Zahra acting this way towards her.

Liv knew she was drunk; She was familiar with the sensation. When she dove head first into the pool, the icy water woke her up a little bit but not a lot. Dante had long since passed out in Zahra's living room on one of her couch's after he announced he was stepping in quick to get more beer. Zahra gracefully sauntered into the pool instead of making a splash like Liv had.

Liv, up to her neck in cold chlorine filled water, giggled excitedly when Zahra slowly swam her way over to her.

Zahra paused in front of Liv, sharing a smile with the energetic blonde woman. "You having fun tonight, Liv?" Zahra asked.

Liv nodded her head. "Totally. Tons of fun. It sucks that no one else showed up. Wasn't Sonya supposed to be home tonight."

Zahra shook her head. "Nope. She's still in Detroit for SmackDown. Just you and me tonight."

"And Dante," Liv looked back at the house. "But I think he's passed out. Fuckin' light weight."

As Liv turned back to face Zahra, she was surprised to find her closer. Even more of a shock, Zahra shut her eyes, lazily wrapped her arms around Liv's neck, and pressed her lips against Liv's. Liv wasn't sure what had happened at first until Zahra let a soft giggle escape her throat.

"Did you like that?" Zahra asked the dumbfounded blonde before her.

Liv blinked. "Um... Wow, I wasn't expecting that, Zahra. It was... Different."

"Different in a good way?" Zahra asked.

Liv wiggled out of Zahra's grasp. She swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted herself onto the ledge, allowing her feet to stay in the water. Zahra followed her lead and sat beside Liv.

"Um..." Liv began, trying to think of what to say while her mind was still fogged over thanks to all the alcohol. "It was... Nice, I guess. But you have a girlfriend, Zahra. And she's, like, one of my best friends. Sonya and me were in NXT together. It just feels weird kissing you while she isn't here."

"So you'd rather Sonya watch me kiss you?" Zahra asked.

Liv shook her head. "No, that's just weird. What I mean is... I'm not into you that way, Zahra. You're a great friend..." Lv trailed off; Zahra had slid closer, placing her hand on the inside of Liv's thigh. Liv swallowed hard. "I just... I don't think I can..." Liv took a deep breath; Zahra shifted her hand so that it rested over the front of her swimsuit bottoms. Liv choked back a moan. "I'm straight, Zahra..." Liv moaned; Zahra lightly shoved her hand into Liv's bottoms. Her fingers gently teased the entrance to her womanhood, making Liv shiver.

"You were saying?" Zahra asked, giving Liv a kiss on the neck.

"W-why does this feel so good?" Liv asked, chewing at her lip to get herself to stop moaning.

"Because I'm an expert at this," Zahra whispered. "Know what would be even better? You laying on that lounger, with me between those sweet thighs of yours. I bet I could make you come in ten minutes."

Liv knew she should've said no and called a cab. Sonya was not going to be happy about this at all. Her brain was hazy and clouded; Maybe that's why she found herself, back arching off the lounge chair while Zahra's tongue flicked all around her special place.

The last thing Liv remembered before blacking out, was the clock on Zahra's poolside speaker reading: 2:15 am.

The next morning presumably, Liv woke up in the same lounger she fell asleep in. Zahra was no where to be found. Head pounding from her hangover, Liv shuffled back into the house. Dante was still sprawled on one of the couches. Standing in front of the stove, cooking what smelled like bacon and eggs, was Zahra.

"Hey," Liv said weakly thanks to her hangover.

Zahra glanced over her shoulder. "Hey, blondie, how'd you sleep?"

"Like shit; My head is killing me." Liv said.

Zahra poured Liv a glass of water and orange juice. "Drink up; It'll make you feel better. Bacon and eggs will help too."

Liv drank the juice and water in quick succession. "That's a lot better. Thanks, Zahra."

"No problem." Zahra said.

The atmosphere was awkward, to say the least. Liv was expecting Zahra to address what happened last night. But she was surprisingly calm this morning. Liv waited a moment, just in case Zahra wanted to say something first.

After that moment was up, Liv cleared her throat. "So... About last night."

Zahra turned around to face Liv. "Yeah?"

"Why did... We have sex?" Liv questioned.

Zahra shrugged. "Why does anyone have sex? To feel good. Dante was passed out and I knew you've never been with another woman, so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone: Give you a first time experience while I get my rocks off."

Liv furrowed her brow. "But you have a girlfriend."

"Who fucks around on me all the time too," Zahra chuckled. "Why do you think Mandy is always around her? And Paige..." Zahra paused and shook her head with a grin. "That girl's tongue is like magic."

"Wait, so this is normal with you guys? Just casual gay sex for everyone?" Liv asked.

Zahra shrugged. "Yeah, basically. Is casual lesbionicts too extreme for you? Miss 'Oh, fuck, Zahra, I'm fucking coming, don't stop'?"

Liv blushed. "It wasn't like anything I've felt before."

"I know. No need to say thank you. It was my pleasure. Well, your fingers were my pleasure." Zahra said.

"Does this happen with everyone? The casual... sex?" Liv asked.

"Yeah. Billie and Peyton? Fuck buddies. Sasha and Becky? Back in NXT, they were huge rug munchers. Charlotte and Bayley too. Just a few times though." Zahra informed.

Liv nodded her head. "So, Sonya won't be mad at me for this?"

Zahra shook her head. "She shouldn't be. She's probably wiping Mandy's come off her face as we speak. Don't look so guilty, kid, you were a great lay. Definitely a second time coming very soon."

Liv giggled. "Really?"

"For sure. You have a sense of childlike wonder when your come is all over my face. It's just... Special." Zahra said.

Liv smiled to herself. Maybe good things do happen after two in the morning.


	40. Chapter 40: Bayley and Finn pt 1

Finn wasn't sure how to make heads or tails of the conversation he just had with Bayley. She called him and asked of he was back in his hotel room. He said yes and she excitedly giggled and told him she'd be right over. Before Finn even had the chance to reply, Bayley hung up.

Standing awkwardly in his hotel room, Finn waited for Bayley to show up. In what had to have been some kind of record for speed, Bayley suddenly started knocking rapidly on Finn's door. Finn pulled the door open, smiled at his friend, and was nearly tackled to the ground when Bayley wrapped him in a lung bursting hug.

"My best guy friend!" Bayley announced, squeezing Finn as hard as she could.

"Bayley!" Finn groaned, feeling his bones straining under Bayley's surprising strength.

Mercifully, Bayley released her grip. "So, whatcha got planned for today?" Bayley asked cheerfully.

"Uh, nothin' right now," Finn shrugged. "I got RAW later tonight, as you probably already know."

Bayley giggled. "That's funny. You're funny, Finn."

Heart beating quickly in her chest, Bayley skipped towards Finn's bed. She sat on the edge of the mattress and patted a spot for Finn to sit next to her. Chuckling at Bayley's sporadic behavior, Finn sat beside his friend.

"So," Finn said. "What does Bayley have planned for today?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Bayley spoke rapidly. She caught herself, took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and continued at a more appropriate pace. "I thought we could have some fun before going to the arena. Just you and me."

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. I'm up fer it. Whatdja have in mind? I don't think I saw any fun parks on the way here."

Bayley dropped her head, blushing furiously. "Well... Something else, actually." Bayley struggled to think of what else to say; She was never really good at talking when she was nervous. Deciding talking wasn't going to help her, Bayley simply tugged at the zipper on her track jacket.

Finn raised his eyebrow. "Ok? What did ya..." His voice trailed off. Finn's focus was brought to Bayley's chest and the lack of clothing she had on underneath her jacket.

Bayley looked back at Finn sheepishly, nervous smile on her face. "I figured... Like... Sex."

Finn chuckled dryly. "What... Why would you want ta do that?"

"Well, remember when you, Gallows, and Anderson were talking and you were playing that game, "F, Kill, Marry"? Well, I heard what you said about Sasha and Alexa... And what you said about me."

Finn shook his head. "Yeah, but that was just a silly game," He gently placed his hand on Bayley's shoulder. "Just because I said I'd... "F" you, doesn't mean that I'm going to marry Alexa or kill Sasha, right?"

Bayley shrugged. "Yeah, but... Alexa's engaged and killing isn't very nice. Besides, I want you to... "F" me. I think it'll be nice. You're such a sweet guy, Finn, I don't see why it would be a bad idea."

Finn tried to think of something to say, but it was too damn hard right now. Her innocent brown eyes sparkled as she pleadingly stared at him; Her skin was soft and warm to the touch; Her breasts were perfectly round and plump with her nipples being barely hidden by her jacket.

Finn sighed, but it was more of a choke to hide a primitive growl. "Bay, I'm finding it extremely hard to say no right now..."

"Then don't." Bayley said, smile still cheery. "Say yes. I want this, Finn. I do."

Bayley gripped Finn's hand, the one that was on her shoulder, and placed it on her left breast. Bayley inhaled deeply, feeling her own arousal build from Finn's gentle touch. Finn couldn't hold himself back anymore. He pushed Bayley onto her back, scaring her for a moment before crawling on top of her and pressing his lips against hers. Finn kissed Bayley's cheek, then her neck, then kissed the spot between her breasts. Just as Finn went to kiss one of Bayley's nipples, he stopped when he realized Bayley was crying.

"What's wrong?" Finn said, pushing himself off Bayley. "Did I hurt you?"

Bayley shook her head. "No, Finn. It's not your fault. That bastard cheated on me."

"Who?" Finn asked.

Bayley sat up, face still buried in her hands. "Aaron. My fiance."

"Ah shit," Finn muttered to himself. Seeing Bayley come on to him made him forget about her fiance.

"It's not your fault, Finn," Bayley said, patting Finn on the knee. She took a deep breath, calming herself slightly. "It was his idea. I came home, found another girl's bra in the bathroom, and he admitted to everything. I told him to move out, he called me an ungrateful bi... Then he told me he was sorry, but he couldn't help it because I was gone all the time and he had needs. So, he said I should hook up with someone to make it even. And you were the first person that came to mind, Finn."

Finn shook his head. "He's a bastard for doing that to you. Fuck his needs. He proposed to you, he's supposed to be loyal to you, Bayley. I wouldn't stay with him if I were you."

Bayley shook her head. "No, I don't want to break up with him. I still love him, we're just going through a rough patch. I told him he had one more chance otherwise I'm done with him. So he said yes, but I should still make things even."

"Do you still want to make things even?" Finn asked.

Bayley shrugged. "I feel like I want to, but I'll only be able to think about him the whole time. I felt really bad when I found out he was cheating, and I'm worried he'll feel the same."

"He should. He's the cheater. You shouldn't be with a piece of shite like him," Finn sighed. "But, if ya love him, then I guess I can't tell you to stop."

Bayley wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. "It's just so complicated. I know I shouldn't put up with a cheater, Finn. But I love him so much and feel like he'll be different this time."

Finn nodded his head. "I understand," He chuckled. "It probably would've been awkward between us if we did it anyway. I wouldn't be able to stop laughing every time I see you."

Bayley giggled. "Oh, yeah, jeez, I can't imagine. Everyone will figure it out eventually and make fun of us."

"Nah, they'd be jealous of me for hooking up with such an attractive woman." Finn gave Bayley a wink.

Bayley blushed. "Finn, stop it."

"Hey, how about instead of fuckin', we watch a movie? You can zip up yer jacket now." Finn said.

Bayley nodded her head and zipped up her jacket. Finn laid back on the bed, wrapping Bayley under his arm as he flipped the tv on.


	41. Chapter 41: Sasha and Finn pt 3

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

Sasha sat at home, watching SmackDown Live. Finn surprised the crowd, smile as big as ever, as he marched to the ring to challenge AJ Styles.

It was a rocky few weeks, but Sasha had managed to make it through. With Finn gone, she really didn't have anyone else to talk to besides Bayley. But Bayley was more preoccupied with Carmella after she made the jump over. Seth didn't talk to her much anymore. Roman wasn't much help either.

But, now, here she was, home alone on a Tuesday with nothing to keep her company except the memories of what could've been if she had just been honest about her feelings. If she told Mikaze straight up she had an affair, didn't want to be with him anymore, then maybe she'd be sitting at home, watching SmackDown Live, curled under Finn's arm while they shared a bowl of popcorn.

But... No. Sasha had to be difficult.

* * *

Little to Sasha's knowledge, Finn's situation hadn't gotten better at all. His life was miserable when he couldn't be with Sasha. But at least he got to see her when he was still on RAW. He didn't even have that luxury now.

All Finn had was empty hotel room after empty hotel room. Ring rat after ring rat. Drunken stupor after drunken stupor.

His friend's had noticed. They weren't very happy with his negative attitude, but they understood his dilemma. Anderson and Gallows were the ones that took him out to meet random bar sluts to get him to loosen up.

It didn't help. It just added to Finn's misery.

* * *

Finn stumbled into his hotel room. He didn't bother with trying to bring some random girl back with him. He was too drunk anyway, and he couldn't care less about some random skank.

Being intoxicated was when Finn usually thought the clearest. Blame it on his Irish heritage, but alcohol made him think. All he thought about when drunk was just how much he missed Sasha. He understood it was never going to happen. It was just not meant to be. If it was, she would have left her husband and they'd be sharing this hotel room. Finn wondered if he had told her he loved her the night of the Fourth if it would've changed anything. It most likely wouldn't have changed anything, but the what ifs kept Finn up at night.

Standing at the window, staring down at the public below, Finn thought about what might've happened had he just been honest to Sasha. The only reason he went with her to that stupid firework show in July was because he had feelings for her. He was her good friend, and her husband was an asshole, so he couldn't let her down.

Let her down... Like when he told Triple H to trade him to SmackDown Live.

Finn's phone began ringing. It was an unknown number, but Finn answered anyway.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Hey..." That voice. Jesus, it could only be one person.

"Sasha?" Finn asked, caught off guard for a moment.

"Yeah, hey, Finn," She said.

Finn's throat tightened. Why was she calling him. And so late into the night for that matter? Was it to further remind him how much he screwed things up. Even though it was her fault to begin with?

"Is everytin' alright?" He asked.

Of course everything wasn't alright. It was 2 am on a Wednesday morning. No one calls at that time to break good news.

Finn heard Sasha sigh into her end. "No, Fin... Everything isn't alright." She said. "I miss you. I miss talking to you..."

Finn swallowed hard, trying to move the knot in the back of his throat. He inhaled sharply. "Why is it takin' you 'til just now ta say somethin'? Why couldn' ya 'ave said somethin' before I left? Why now?"

There was a brief pause. "I didn't know how much I loved you then."

Finn cried harder. This was the one thing he wanted most in the world, so why did it hurt him to hear her say that? He spent months trying to win her over. Desperately trying to get her to love him back. Now she does, but he just couldn't feel the same.

"You think tha's gonna make it all better?" Finn asked, a slight edge to his voice. "Holdin' ma hand. Sleepin' wit me. Then avoiding me fer months. You think it's gonna magically make itself better jus' because ya love me?"

Sasha didn't respond.

Finn took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He was a broken, weeping mess. And all for what? A stupid girl? He was Finn fucking Balor, and a girl of all things had broken him. Had Prince Devitt seen him like this, he'd gotten his ass kicked. Sadly, though, this was Prince Devitt, the lone gunman, now.

"Ya know tha most fucked up part about all this?" Finn asked.

"What?" Sasha said.

Finn shook his head. "I still fuckin' love ya too. But until you fix yer shit, lose my fuckin' number."

With that Finn rifled his phone across the room, shattering it on the wall. He dropped onto the foot of the bed, head cradled in his hands. When he thought about the first time Sasha told him she loved him, this scenario never came to mind.


	42. Chapter 43: Charlotte and Sami pt 3

Sami hadn't had time for many relationships when he was wrestling in the independent scene, but now that he was in WWE he'd found someone that he loved. Bad part about that was people didn't really get the relationship he had with Charlotte Flair. They had gotten together almost six months ago and Sami didn't see anything weird about that. Sure, Charlotte was tough and wasn't exactly a sharer when it came to her feelings, but Sami could see through the walls she had put up, this persona of The Queen, and could see the underlying care and love that she just didn't know how to vocalize.

But of course, there were parts of their relationship that his coworkers and friends didn't see, like when he took her to a nice restaurant and she was smiling and talking to him completely relaxed, with no pressure of their job present, and no one to keep up appearances for. She even took him out, jokingly saying she wanted to show off her arm candy, and they went to places that he enjoyed and loved. She had even gone to one of his concerts with him, despite it not being her scene. He loved her, and she loved him, just not everyone could understand that from knowing them each individually.

Dean, however, was not one of those people. Out of everyone that Sami talked to backstage Dean seemed to be the one that supported his relationship and "got it" the most. He grinned as Dean talked animatedly about his hopes for the Draft, saying how Renee and Becky better come with him or he'd be skulking backstage at either Raw or Smackdown so he could see them. Sami chuckled and was about to respond when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

He smiled despite himself as he watched Charlotte glide her way down the hallway, no Dana in sight, and make her way to them. Her hair was falling onto her shoulders beautifully and framing her face. He would have to stop by the make up department and give his compliments to whoever did that to Charlotte. Sure, she was beautiful in pajamas at home with no make up, but times like these almost made him speechless. He noticed her glare over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

Charlotte and Dean tolerated one another for his sake, though Sami would bet money that they secretly liked and respected one another. They would trade jabs and insults, but since Charlotte and Becky were beginning to talk again Dean was making an effort for Sami and Becky to get along with the RAW women's champion.

"Glad to see you aren't swimming in a dumpster tonight, Ambrose."

"Yeah, figured I'd get enough garbage from hearing you speak tonight out there, so thought I'd pass."

Sami tried to fight off an amused smile as he watched them glare at one another. Finally, Charlotte broke the stare down by turning to Sami, "We are going out after RAW tonight before we head to the next town."

Sami grinned at her, "I'm guessing you already have a place in mind?"

She scoffed, but Sami could see the mirth dancing in her eyes. "Of course I do. You should know better than to ask that."

Sami chuckled, holding up his hands. "I said I guessed didn't I?"

Charlotte hummed non-committedly, turning to Dean again, "Are you done taking up MY boyfriend's time?"

Sami couldn't help but grin a little. Most people saw Charlotte's enunciation of the word 'my' as a possessive thing that should have red lights flashing in his mind. Instead, Sami saw what Charlotte meant by it. She was not only claiming Sami in front of someone else, but she was defensive against those who might want to hurt him. Though Dean wasn't going to, Charlotte did it anyway and it made Sami feel fuzzy and lightheaded.

He always loved when she would claim him or acknowledge their relationship in front of others. Sami didn't have the best self-confidence in the world, so having someone so unashamed of him and being with him was always nice. When they were alone, she had less walls up that he had to see through, but she was still just as possessive of him. This coming from a girl who had to work and claw for everything and didn't want to lose her hold on it. Little did she know that Sami wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys can go make out in a broom closet or whatever it is you two do." Dean began to turn away, but not before smirking at Charlotte's affronted face.

Sami couldn't help but grin. "We make out in way classier places than a broom closet."

Dean laughed as he walked away while Charlotte swatted Sami on the back of the head. It seemed only half-hearted and when Sami turned to grin at her, she had humor in her eyes, though she was trying to look stern.

"Why you two hang out I'll never know." She crossed her arms under her breasts as Sami bumped against her shoulder.

"You mean, you'll never understand why you kind of enjoy verbally sparring with him." He watched her scoff at the thought, but she offered no come back to his point and he smiled in victory.

She gave him a little glare, but he could still see through all her posturing and saw the fondness there. "Gloating is not a good look on you, Sami."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and watched as she fought off a blush and looked around to make sure no one had seen his little public display and her very public blush.

"Well then its good that you always look good for the both of us."

She pushed him away with a roll of her eyes, but right before she turned her back to him he caught her smile. She began to walk away, off to take care of her duties for Raw. Before she was out of speaking range she spoke over her shoulder. "I'll see you tonight Sami."

Sami grinned; looks like he had a hot date.


	43. Chapter 44: Alexa and Reader

Working jobs painting people's houses in the middle of summer in Orlando wasn't your dream job. But it kept gas in the car, food in your stomach, and wrestling school paid for. Bryan, your good friend you met at wrestling camp, helped set you up for this job. Traveling so far from home to start your life long dream of becoming a wrestler started to take its toll financially. Luckily, Bryan knew a few people that would hire you.

An extra sunny and warm Saturday morning brought you and Bryan out to the suburbs. It was someone wealthy, judging by the look of the house and cars in the driveway.

You pull the company's work truck up to the curb. "Nice place," You tell Mike, Bryan's cousin who hired you, while looking over the estate with slight jealousy. "Kardashians live here?"

Mike shakes his head. "Naw, some little blonde chick. Alicia, I think she said her name was. Wants the entire outside repainted. Then anything else she might need help with."

"What do you mean 'anything else'," You say, partially annoyed. "We're here to paint the house. That's it."

"I know, man," Mike says, getting out of the truck. "But we do what she asks and we get paid. So, yeah, anything else."

You roll your eyes. "Great, another rich old lady telling us she needs help with her garden."

Mike smirks. "Yeah, maybe get you laid for once."

You playfully slap his arm as you slide out of the truck and join him on the front lawn. It was part of the company requirement to let the owners of the house know you were there before beginning work. Since this 'Alicia' was expecting you, she should be home right now.

A few moments after Mike rings the doorbell, the front entrance opens. Expecting some middle aged woman, you're taken by surprise by a five foot tall blonde woman with red streaks in her hair instead.

"Miss Alicia?" Mike asks.

"Alexa Bliss. You can call me Alexa, though," The woman says, standing aside to let you and Mike into her home.

It's unbelievable at first. You're in the front entrance of Alexa Bliss' home. THE Alexa Bliss. RAW and SmackDown Women's Champion. How could Mike mistaken her name for Alicia? Trying not to seem starstruck, you smile warmly behind your pair of dark sunglasses. Mike notices something off about you, but he ignores it.

"So," Alexa begins. "I need the entire outside repainted. Then I think I have some jobs inside that need to be done. Your boss said you did more than paint if I ask."

"Yes, ma'am," You say, cutting Mike off. "We can help with anything you might need."

Alexa returns your grin with a small smile of her own. "Thank you," She says. "If you need anything, I'll be out back, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am," You say.

Once you and Mike step back outside, he slaps your chest with the back of his hand.

"What?" You ask.

"Why are you being weird?" Mike asks.

You shrug your shoulders. "I'm not. I wish you told me this was Alexa Bliss' house. I had no idea she lived over here."

"Who?" Mike asks.

"Alexa Bliss," You repeat, finding awe in Mike's confusion. "She's a wrestler. WWE and shit."

Mike shakes his head. "Yeah, I don't watch that shit. Bryan does."

"I'm just saying, you might like it." You say.

Mike shakes his head as he heads back for the truck. "Doubt it." He yells back over his shoulder, making you chuckle.

* * *

It was still early in the morning but the sun was beating down. You and Mike made decent progress for the first two hours you were there. Unfortunately, you couldn't leave until the entire job was done. No matter how long it took.

As you hold the ladder steady for Mike to climb, the front door opens again. Alexa walks out, wearing a white robe, carrying a small tray with two tall glasses of a lemony yellow beverage.

"Thought you two would like some lemonade," Alexa says holding the tray out towards you.

After making sure Mike was steady, you reach out for the glasses and smile again.

"Thank you, ma'am," You say, taking a much needed sip from the glass. "That's good. Homemade?"

Alexa nods her head. "Yeah, freshly squeezed. My secret is to put a little strawberry in it."

You nod your head. "Well, thank you, Miss, it's great."

After a moment of awkward silence, Alexa clears her throat.

"So," She begins. "I was wondering if one of you could possibly come clean the pool for me? I wanna go swimming and I'm too short to reach some parts."

You look up at Mike on the ladder, who's looking back down at you with a shit-eating grin.

"You good if I go?" You ask.

Mike chuckles. "Yeah, man, I'll be alright."

"Cool, I'm taking your lemonade though," You say, getting a quiet giggle from Alexa and a shocked response from Mike.

As you walk into the front hall again, Alexa leads you into her kitchen and out her back patio door. The area around the massive pool is humid, but it is a nice day for a swim. You set the glasses of lemonade on the table. The pool scoop is leaning against the wall. This would be a nice break from painting the house. As easy as it sounded, it was a pain to paint in this kind of heat.

As you round the pool and start scooping out various debris, Alexa emerges from her house again. She stands beside a sun lounger and, in a moment that almost makes you drop the scoop into the pool, she pulls the robe off her body to reveal a very alluring pink bikini underneath. You've seen her wrestler in her ring gear, you've watched her on Total Divas, hell, shamefully, you've pleasured yourself to some of her Instagram posts. No harm, no foul, because she didn't know you and never would. Now, standing less than thirty yards from you, sun bathed skin glistening in the early morning sun, you feel guilty for going through her Instagram at three in the morning.

It doesn't occur to you that you're staring until she looks up from her phone. You quickly look away, but not before catching what looked like a smirk and silent giggle. She seats herself on the sun lounger and slides on a pair of sunglasses. With that, you decide to actually try to get some work done.

* * *

It was a quick job but it cooled you down. But now you would have to go back outside to help finish painting.

You set the scoop back where you found it. "Is there anything else you need, Miss Bliss?" You ask politely, being startled slightly when Larry-Steve, Alexa's pet pig, waddles up to you and sniffs your shoes.

Alexa giggles. "Aww, he likes you."

You kneel before the beast. You figure petting him like a dog would be the normal thing in this situation, so you scratch the pig behind his ears. Larry-Steve oinks a few times, then waddles back into the house.

"Looks like you have a new friend," Alexa says with a smile.

"I've always wanted to meet Larry-Steve," You say. "Seemed like a good pig on Total Divas."

Alexa smiles brighter. "He's a good boy. All my babies are," She gets up off the sunbather.

As she walks towards you, throwing the robe back over her shoulders, you can't help but stare at her surgically enhanced breasts. They are much better in real life; Instagram did her no justice. The more you stare, the more you wonder what they look like without a bikini top covering them, the more your blood supply rushes towards your groin. Just a second before it's too late, you look away. Lucky for your sunglasses or you may have gotten your ass kicked.

"What's your fiance up to today?" You ask, trying to steer the conversation away from the awkwardness only you knew about.

Alexa frowns. "We're not together anymore."

You feel your heart ache for her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Alexa shakes her head. "It's ok. Not a lot of people know. I like to keep my private life... Well, private."

"Of course." You say.

Alexa tilts her head slightly to one side. "Why do you need this job? I mean, besides the money. What do you do when you aren't painting houses?"

"Oh, I'm in wrestling school. Hope to get a tryout at the Performance Center sometime next year."

Alexa smiles again; It's so bright it nearly takes your breath away. "Yeah? That's so cool." She says.

"Thank you, ma'am," You say.

You could've sworn Alexa bit her lip just then, but it happened so quick you think it might've been your aching libido making things up in your mind.

"So, I actually do need help with something else," Alexa says, leading the way back into her house. "I have this problem with the couch. I don't know if you can do anything about it, but could you take a peak at it?"

You stop in her living room. "What's the issue?" You ask.

She points at the couch. "I think the support is messed up. Do you think you can take a peak under the skirt and see if you find anything?"

You nod your head. "Yeah, sure."

Laying on your back, you scoot under the couch until your chest up underneath the sofa.

"See anything?" Alexa asks.

Just as you begin to speak, you feel a pair of hands begin to tug at the zipper of your shorts. You think about protesting, but a pair of warm lips wrapping around your throbbing cock make you change your mind. It occurs to you, in that instant, that your manhood must've been showing since your little fantasy out on the patio. You don't know why this is happening, but you aren't going to stop it now.

She's really good at this. That's all you can think while Alexa's head gently bobs in your lap. You run your chapped hands through her hair, getting a small moan from her lips that only sends more lightning through your body.

Disappointingly, she stops. After a pop of her lips, she releases you.

"Are you going to stay under there all day?" She taunts in a playful tone of voice.

As quick as you can, you slide out from under the couch. Much to your surprise and sexual arousal, Alexa's standing in front of you while her bikini lay crumpled beside her on the floor.

"See anything you like?" She asks, licking her lips slowly. "I know you did on the patio."

You don't even care that she saw you out there. You go in for a kiss, but she stops you with a hand to your chest. Devilish smile spreading across her face, she lowers herself to her knees and takes you once again. This time, you know it's real. The light suctions on you shaft are real. The quiet moans escaping her throat are real. The urge to come in her mouth and watch her swallow are very real.

Just when you think you can't hold on anymore, she lets you go with a pop of her lips once again.

"This shirt," She says, tugging on your tattered "Legit Boss" t-shirt. "Better not be worn at this house again."

"Are you saying I'll be here again?" You ask coolly.

Alexa smirks. "After we see how good you are at fucking my tight little pussy, maybe,"

That comment alone almost makes you come. But you manage to hold back and chuckle.

"Then I'll wear my 'Moment of Bliss' tee next time," You say.

Another smile spreads across the Goddess' face as she lightly grips your shaft and directs you to follow her. Walking backwards, she leads you into what you assume to be the master bedroom.

Like a Greek Goddess, Alexa perches herself on her elbows at the top of the bed. You quickly remove your sweat coated shirt and shorts, as well as you shoes. You crawl over her, expecting to finally connect your lips. But, again, she places a hand on your chest and stops you.

"Lick me," She whispers.

You've never thought you'd hear those words come out of her mouth. You do as she says. Placing your mouth between her legs, hovering above her quivering pussy, you drape her shapely, muscular legs over your shoulders. You lazily drag your tongue over her just to see how she'd react. Surprisingly, she moans loudly. Louder than you anticipated. You do it again and find the same result. Over the next few moments, you slowly lick the pussy presented before you. Her moans only add to your own arousal.

Suddenly, she takes a hand full of your hair. She leans her head back into the pillows and nearly screams. As her breathing begins to slow down, you realize you just made Alexa Bliss have an orgasm. Her tiny frame is shaking with every breath she takes. It's quite the sight, but you need so much more.

You crawl over her again. She's expecting a kiss based on how she closes her eyes and leans her head forward. But instead of a kiss, you gradually slide your cock inside her. Her eyes shoot open. She attempts to take a deep breath but only manages a faint whimper.

"You like that?" You whisper in her ear.

She grabs your face and pulls it closer to hers. "Shut up and fuck me," She growls hungrily.

You don't have to be told twice.

Roughly, you crash your hips against hers. There's no need for any teasing. She's already had one orgasm, she's more than ready for you. You fear you may go too fast and finish far before she's ready. But you manage to keep a steady enough pace that you remain collected and she keeps moaning and digging her fingernails into your back. It hurts, but the urge to come is greater.

You can fell her tightening around you. She's about to come. Thank God, because so are you.

"Fuck," You mutter, feeling your end come closer.

"Come inside me," She says, eyes pleading with you. "It's ok. I'm on the pill."

You kiss her on the lips, finally feeling that spark you knew would be there. You keep your lips pressed together as you both come at the same time. She moans loudly into you. You let a few moans escape as well.

You finally break away the kiss. You need to catch your breath.

"That was amazing," She says. She giggles breathlessly. "What's your name?"

You chuckle. "Baby, you can call me whatever you want."

She giggles. "Yeah? You are so good at this. I'm glad I caught you staring at my tits."

"Yeah?" You give her a slow, drawn out kiss to the lips.

As you go to pull out of her, you realize just how much you had to release. Her sheets, inner thighs, and top of her pussy are covered in both your and her come.

"Again?" She asks.

You chuckle. "Yeah, again,"

* * *

As you step out into the front yard, it comes to your attention that the sun had gone down.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Mike says, rounding the corner of the house. "It's eight o'clock. What the hell was she having you do in there?"

You shrug. "Build some shelves. Unclog her toilet. Shit like that."

Mike sighs. "Well, the painting's done. She say anything about the bill?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to stop by first thing in the morning to get it. She's got a flight at nine, so we gotta be here really early." You say.

As you and Mike head for the truck, your phone buzzes. As the text loads, you smile at the topless photo the blonde haired Goddess has gifted you with.

"See you tomorrow", says the caption.

You slide your phone back into your pocket. Hopefully, tomorrow morning goes just as well as today did.


	44. Chapter 45: Sasha, Becky, and Dean

Dean had absolutely no idea why he found himself in Becky Lynch's hotel room. The young duo were sharing a few beers and talking about anything that came to mind.

What originally got him up there in the first place was Becky approaching him after RAW wrapped up and propositioned him for a drink. He agreed and that's where they were now.

The fiery redhead, when she wasn't lightly flirting with Ambrose, checked her phone every few minutes.

Dean took notice after the fourth or fifth time.

"Am I keeping you from something?" He asked, finishing off his beer just in case he was asked to leave.

Becky shook her head and set her phone down.

"No, boyo," her thick accent was as cheery as the smile on her face. "Just keepin' track o' the time."

Dean sat up in his chair. He was no fool. There was something up Becky's sleeve.

"Look," Ambrose began with a sly smirk. "I know you didn't just invite me up here for a few beers. I got a buzz goin', you're body is making me wild, why don't we just do it already?"

Becky chuckled dryly. "Oh, trust me, lad. I want you to fuck me. Hard. I want all of your come coatin' ma face. But we just need to be patient fer a few more minutes."

Becky's words sent a chill down his spine and blood to his cock. Her Irish accent gave her words an extra zap to it.

Dean stood. "Why do we have to wait? Is there some kind of Irish rule that says we can't fuck before midnight?"

Becky finally got the text she was expecting. A certain purple haired woman was on her way to her room.

Becky focused back on Dean.

"Just one more minute, ok?" She asked.

Dean unbuckled his belt. "I'm already ready, baby doll. I need something to hold me over until whatever happens."

Dean's raggedy jeans sagged, giving Becky a preview of what she would hopefully have inside her very soon.

"Dean..." Her brain went into autopilot as Dean's blue briefs fell to the floor with his jeans.

Her mouth foamed, licking her lips slowly. Becky leaned forward, feelings her lips meet Dean's stiff member.

\--

Sasha Banks stepped off the elevator on Becky's floor. She didn't know why Becky wanted her to show up at her hotel room, but she said it was a huge surprise.

Using the key card Becky gave her, Sasha opened the door.

Looking up, Sasha's eyes widened. Dean Ambrose, fists full of orange hair, moaned softly at the foot of the bed while the aforementioned Becky sat on the edge of said bed. Dean's erect cock was snuggly wrapped in Becky's lips. Her head gently pushed forward and just as slowly bobbed back.

"Rebecca Lynch," Sasha said with a slow shake of her head. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sasha?" Dean gasped, pulling out of Becky's mouth.

"What did we agree on?" Sasha asked with a sassy head tilt.

Becky, head hung low, shrugged her shoulders.

"Couldn't wait, lass," the Irishwoman said.

Sasha switched her attention to Dean.

"He's the surprise then?" Sasha asked.

Becky picked her head up and nodded.

Dean chuckled. "Somebody mind telling me what's going on?"

Sasha, swaying her hips lazily, sauntered up to Becky.

Dean's jaw hit the floor; Sasha lifted Becky's chin and planted a very tongue heavy kiss on her lips.

The two girls got into an intense face battle almost as suddenly as it started.

Dean, having no trouble keeping his erection, watched on in awe as two of the hottest women he knew felt each other up in a crazy, sexy kissing session.

"Mind if I join in?" Dean joked half seriously.

Sasha rolled off Becky. The purple haired woman gave Dean a quick wink and breathy giggle.

"Why do you think you're here, Ambrose?" She asked.

"I thought to hook up with Beck. But I can see there's more to this." Ambrose replied.

Sasha smiled. "Becky and I... Are a couple. We travel, eat, sleep, and change together. Most importantly: We fuck. A lot. Several times a day. You see, Ambrose, Becky and I are what people call sex addicts. I can't go a few minutes without thinking about sex and needing to rub one out. Becky keeps a vibrator within arm's reach at all times."

"Lucky me," Becky chuckled.

The gears in Dean's brain started to turn.

"So you want to have a threesome?" Ambrose asked.

"We've talked about it," Sasha said. "Didn't know it would happen out of nowhere. But I'm excited. I'm a little jealous Becky got to taste your cock before me."

Dean, broad smile on his face, moved towards the bed.

"Don't worry," he said. "There's plenty to go around. And it just so happens I've always wanted to know what those full lips felt like, Sash."

Sasha gripped the base of Dean's cock. Stroking in a gentle rhythm, Sasha nibbled at the fore skin around Dean's cockhead. Using her lips to push the excess skin back, Sasha's tongue guided his cock end to the roof of her mouth.

"God damn," Dean groaned. "You and fire crotch know what you're doing. You suck cock so good, darlin'."

"Who's better?" Becky asked.

Dean grinned. "I can't answer that..."

The orange haired woman planted her lips on the shaft of Dean's cock. While Sasha slowly continued bobbing her head, Becky kissed and nibbled other areas of Dean's throbbing cock.

Just when Dean thought he was going to come, Sasha and Becky backed off.

"Well?" Sasha askes.

"Who's better?" Becky questioned.

Dean smirked. "Becky... Sorry, Sasha."

"No worries, Ambrose," she assured. "It just means I get eaten out and Becky gets the cock... This time."

The two unbelievable stunning women kissed, stripped each other, and touched every sensitive part of each other's bodies. Dean struggled greatly not to jerk off all over the two women.

Finally, Sasha laid her head against a pillow. Becky coated her index and middle fingers in saliva before sliding them inside the awaiting pussy of her girlfriend. Her tongue quickly found the sensitive love button on the crown of Sasha's pussy.

Dean stroked himself a few extra times just to make sure he was ready to fuck Becky's plump, jiggly ass. Kneeling on the bed behind the Ireland native, Dean slid his cock a quarter of the way in. Becky moaned loudly into Sasha's pussy. Feeling the animal release inside him, Dean shoved the rest of his dick inside Becky. Becky moaned at the top of her lungs into Sasha, which made her moan thunderously too.

"Yeah, Ambrose," Sasha moaned. "Fuck her tight, little pussy," she bucked her hips against Becky's mouth. "And you, you fucking slut, you make me come all over that pretty face of yours."

Thrusting as hard as he could, Dean slapped his hips against Becky's. Sasha, moaning uncontrollably, cried Becky's name as her womanhood erupted and she came. Becky was next to reach her peak. Cursing in Gaelic, Becky's pussy tightened around Dean's cock before she came as well.

"Fuck," Dean grunted.

He quickly pulled out of Becky. Furiously stroking his cock, Dean aimed for Becky's back. But the two young women turned around to face him.

Tongues out, mouths open, and eyes closed, Becky and Sasha took Dean's load all over their faces. Dean grunted and cursed under his breath.

Becky and Sasha, thickly coated in jizz, resumed their make out session from earlier.

"That's so fucking sexy," Dean admired.

Sasha licked the come clean off Becky's face. While Becky returned the favor, Sasha smirked at Dean.

"Ready for round two?" She asked.

Dean rapidly nodded his head and jumped back into bed, making the two girls squeal and giggle.


	45. Chapter 42: Alexa and Finn

Finn couldn't believe the proposition he was given in front of sixteen-thousand people.

 _"If you show me your abs, I'll show you my..."_

Unfortunately, she'd been cut off before she could finish her sentence. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she was going to show him something in return. Maybe something provocative. Maybe her abs... Or her cute little ass... Or her amazing tits... Maybe she'd spread her legs and show him her special area...

Finn shook his head. No, it wasn't like that between them. Just playful flirting to pop the crowd. That's all it was... Right?

Finn took his time leaving the arena that night. He took a little longer in the shower than usual to chase the thoughts of Alexa's proposal out of his head. His efforts proved unsuccessful, but he knew he had to try harder.

Finn wrapped himself in a towel. As he prepared to get dressed, he heard the door to the locker room open. He didn't bother turning around, thinking nothing of it, but he fell confused when the lock clicked. He finally gave the intruder a glance.

"Alexa?" He asked, needless to say surprised at the appearance of the Goddess of WWE in the men's locker room.

"Hey, Finn," she cooed, sauntering in his direction. "Great match tonight. I'm glad someone finally put that idiot Lio Rush in his place."

Finn smiled. "It was ma pleasure, believe me." His thick accent gave off the slightest hint of nervousness. Alexa was standing no less than five feet from him; Her eyes lazily traced every inch of his partially covered body. He cleared this throat. "Can I 'elp you with somethin', Alexa?"

Her teasing gaze met his eyes. Her sparkly pink lips pinched between her teeth in a luscious grin that said more than a friendly gesture without any words necessary.

"Before, during my talk show, when I asked to see your abs," Alexa began. "That wasn't just a tease; I _really_ want to look at them."

Finn looked down at his midsection. "Really?" He asked, reconnecting his line of sight with Alexa and searching for any hint of humor in her baby blues; He couldn't find anything of the sort.

"Really." Alexa confirmed, smirking naughtily like she just confessed a dirty secret.

Finn stuck his stomach out as best as he could, leaning back and showcasing his muscles.

"Ah, there they are," Alexa hissed under her breath, an excited gleam in her eyes.

Finn's skin covered in goosebumps. Alexa gently set her fingertips on the peak of Finn's midsection. She lazily outlined the first two muscles, lightly dragging her fingernails over each indentation.

"Like 'em?" Finn asked with a grin.

Alexa's gaze flickered to Finn's. "Yes, a lot," she dragged her fingers down Finn's toned midsection, stopping just before reaching the top of his pelvis and retracing her trail.

"I believe there was anot'er end of this deal," Finn reminded playfully. "I show you mine, you show me yours."

Alexa, lip pressed against her pearly white teeth again, tilted her head to one shoulder. "Oh?" She asked. "You remember that, huh? Well, I suppose a deal's a deal."

Alexa popped the button on her black dress pants. Finn swallowed hard, anticipating the sight of either Alexa's thick ass or her sweet pussy. Instead of dropping her bottoms, she shifted her head to her other shoulder.

"What would you like to see, Finn?" She asked, voice like a fantasy from Finn's wildest dreams.

"I decide?" He asked, not believing how hesitant he was being.

Alexa nodded. "You do."

"Well..." Finn chuckled dryly, feeling himself grow more and more aroused by the sheer thought of seeing Alexa in any state of undress. "I do really like yer ass, and I know you clean up nicely."

"You are correct to assume that." Alexa teased with a wink.

"But," Finn placed a hand on Alexa's side. "I'd really like to see what those tits look like."

Alexa gripped the bottom of her shirt. "As you wish," with that, she tugged the black garment over her head and dropped it to the floor. In painfully slow fashion, she reached behind her back and unclipped the strap on her lace black bra, letting that fall to the floor beside her shirt.

Finn choked back a primitive growl, feeling the demon in him start to claw its way out. But he fought back knowing this was only just a flirtatious exchange between two co-workers.

Alexa took the hand Finn had resting on her side and slid it over her breast. Finn gently cupped the tit, outlining her erect nipple with his thumb.

"Incredible," he commented under his breath.

Alexa, leaning in for what Finn thought was a kiss, instead planted her lips on his abs. Her tongue outlined each muscle to extreme precision, moaning lightly when she paused to kiss another muscle. She dropped to her knees, taking Finn's hand from her chest but leaving her lips on his abs.

Finn's towel crumpled to the floor, but he didn't give it any notice. The Goddess's soft lips slowly kissed her way lower into his anatomy, until they wrapped around his member and her tongue swirled around him.

"Christ," he muttered, tangling his fingers through her hair.

Her soft suctions on his stiff cock brought out small, nearly inaudible moans from the back of her throat. The vibrations sent signals of pleasure all throughout his body, while her hands massaged his shaft and her mouth took him again and again.

Her eyes met with his; A small smile forming on her lips, even with his length keeping them together.

Finn's grip in Alexa's hair hardened, signaling to her he was ready to finish.

She released him with a satisfying pop of her lips. Keeping her grip tight, Alexa increased her stroking speed to further bring Finn's climax to the best of her ability.

"Cum on my tits, Finn," she cooed breathlessly, almost in a begging tone. "Please, Finn, do it for me."

He groaned loudly as he finally let go. Three hot bursts of Finn's cum coated Alexa's ample chest, baiting a giggle from the tiny blonde.

"Oh, Finn," she whispered. "All this for me?"

Finn took a seat on the bench behind him, unable to support himself after such a mind blowing end. His focus remained on the short blonde with red streaks in her hair as she mopped his release off her chest with the towel he'd been previously using.

Alexa snapped her bra back in place and put her shirt back on. Once making sure she was presentable again, and all signs of intimate play was off her body, she rose back to her feet and gave Finn a long, drawn out, tongue heavy kiss to the lips.

"Bye, Finn," she whispered before walking to the door with an extra sway of her hips.

Finn couldn't keep the smirk off his face as the tiny minx unlocked the door and disappeared into the hallway.


	46. A Moment of Bliss

Being back in his home state was a bittersweet feeling for Jon Moxley. The former Dean Ambrose hadn't been back home since leaving the WWE. But, this week, AEW's weekly program was going live in Columbus on Wednesday, so Moxley was back whether he was ready or not.

Aside from wrestling, Jon was mostly looking forward to trying out a new massage parlor he read about online. It had just opened up and apparently had an all female staff. Jon was a happily married man, but getting a deep tissue massage from the soft hands of some girl did seem very pleasant. A long few months on the road did take its toll eventually, after all.

Jon parked his rental outside the building his phone's GPS led him to. "A Moment of Bliss", stylized in a fancy cursive font, stood over the front door. It was pretty discreet and well hidden within the suburbs of the town, but it was apparently the most popular in the area. Jon wasn't used to having himself pampered like a soccer mom after dropping her kids off, but his back was killing him from a recent table spot and he could use some relaxation.

Jon stepped inside the air conditioned building. A bell above the door dinged. Jon scanned the room a few times over. He was surprisingly the only person in the lobby, aside from the receptionist. The place was brightly lit and had pink and white flowers decorating the walls. The girly decorations and fake plants made Jon grown and wish he just gutted it out for a few more days and had Renee, his wife, rub his back instead. But, the Latina sitting behind the reception desk looked at Jon with a friendly grin, so Moxley decided to stay and find out what all the hype was about.

"Hi. Welcome to 'A Moment of Bliss'. I'm Zelina, how may I help you?" The receptionist spoke with a soft New York accent. Her smile was simply for customer satisfaction, Jon could tell that much, but he wasn't too concerned about her style of smiling.

"Uh, yeah, I heard about you guys online," Jon said with a shrug. "Figured I'd give it a look. I've been sore as hell for a few days."

"No problem. What package can I interest you in?" Zelina asked, her bright smile never wavering for a moment.

"Uh, package?" Jon mused out loud. He barely scanned the reviews long enough to know the different things they were offering. Jon mostly saw the five stars and urgency from some to come back as soon as they could.

Zelina handed Jon a pamphlet. "Yes, we offer several different packages. We have the standard, deluxe and premium. You can have the massage, Brazilian wax or the massage and Brazilian wax combo. We have a discount for the wax/massage combo right now if that interests you."

Jon shook his head. "Just the massage. I guess I'll do the standard."

"Sure, no problem. Name please?" Zelina asked, her professional demeanor still painted on her face.

"Uh, Jon Moxley," Jon said. "Don't, uh, tell anyone I was here."

Zelina nodded. "We keep all of our clients perfectly discreet. It's part of our policy."

Jon smirked. "Good. My wife would kill me if she knew I was doing this."

Zelina typed a few things on her computer. "It appears that you're a first time visitor, so do you prefer a male or female masseuse?"

"Uh, chick. Please." Jon said with a chuckle.

"Ok, that'll be five hundred dollars." Zelina stated.

"Holy shit," Jon muttered as he dug in his pockets for his credit card. "Better be a good massage."

Zelina swiped Jon's card. After a moment, she gestured to a curtain hanging next to her desk. "Just go ahead and step in there. Your masseuse will be with you shortly. Feel free to disrobe and wrap yourself in a towel. Room three, please."

Jon nodded and thanked the woman for her help. Jon stepped through the curtain. For a moment, he expected a wrestling ring to be on the other side, but he chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes.

Room three had its curtain open. Jon stepped into the small room, stripped himself naked, then wrapped a towel around his waist and laid stomach side down on the massage table in the middle of the room.

In no time at all, a woman entered the room from the opposite side Jon came in. The tiny woman was blonde with red streaks in her hair. She wore a plain white sleeveless tee and a short pair of shorts to match. Jon admitted he found the girl extremely attractive. Her exquisite curves and enhanced set of breasts did catch Jon's attention. But, like a reflex, he remembered he had a loving wife waiting for him back home.

"Good afternoon, sir," the blonde woman greeted with a warm smile that closely looked as staged as Zelina's. "My name is Alexa. I will be giving you your 'Moment of Bliss' today."

"Wow, you're pretty hot," Jon said. "I was expecting a big Samoan lady to come in here and break my back."

"If you'd prefer, Nia is here today. She's six foot one and specializes in dominate-"

"I was just kidding, miss," Jon cut in. The mental image of a large woman actually coming in and manhandling him touched a few nerves that Jon didn't particularly like.

Alexa smiled again. "Ok. Just relax and we can begin."

Jon laid his face down. Alexa started pushing down on his shoulders with the tips of her fingers. Right away, some of the knotted up muscles in his upper back started to pop. Jon let out a groan of relief, which made Alexa giggle.

"You have a lot of stress in your shoulders, Mr Moxley," Alexa commented. "Do you play sports?"

"I'm a pro-wrestler- HOLY FUCK," Jon groaned. "This is what I get for carrying the company on my back."

"You sound like a very important man, Mr Moxley," Alexa stated.

"Please, call me Jon," Jon insisted. "Mr Moxley was an asshole."

Alexa giggled again. "I'll keep that in mind."

Alexa continued working on Jon's upper back. Jon groaned loudly into the table. Perhaps wrestling the hardcore style he was used to was finally catching up to him, but Jon loved it and he didn't plan on slowing down any time soon. Alexa worked her way down to Jon's mid-back and eventually his legs. Jon made a comment about Alexa taking time to rub his 'glutes', but Alexa simply chuckled and declined.

"Ok, now I'll have you roll over to your back," Alexa instructed.

Jon did as he was told and rolled over. Alexa started with rubbing Jon's chest. The only thing visible to Jon at the moment was Alexa's chest just a few inches from his face. He didn't know if Alexa was purposefully rubbing her tits in his face, but Jon surely wasn't going to complain.

Alexa switched to rubbing Jon's midsection. It tickled slightly, but Jon kept his laughter down to keep from embarrassing himself in front of Alexa.

Alexa massaged the back of Jon's legs, then dug into the soles of his feet with her thumbs. Jon groaned again, nearly yelling out.

"A lot of built up pressure in your feet, Jon," Alexa pointed out. "You should really get them massaged more often."

Finally, Alexa set Jon's foot down. Jon sighed happily. He was actually feeling somewhat relaxed for maybe the first time in his life.

"Ok, time for the last touch," Alexa announced. "I have a bottle of imported oils from Spain. It helps stimulate the skin and makes the experience so much better for you. I should know especially. I have my fiance use this all the time."

"Fiance? Damn," Jon joked with himself.

Alexa tugged on the fold in Jon's towel. Jon's eyes popped open, thinking he might've been overthinking what Alexa was doing. He felt a few drops of oil suddenly on the shaft of his cock and, making him grunt in both surprise and sexual desire, Alexa gripped him with both hands and started loosely stroking him.

"W-what are you doing?" Jon sputtered. Alexa's hands, the oil and his total relaxation was causing him to nearly climax just as Alexa began.

"Lubricating your cock. You ordered the standard package, right?" Alexa asked, switching her left hand to focus on softly rubbing Jon's testicles while her right pumped slowly at his stiff cock. "It comes with a normal massage, followed by a handjob with imported oils. Zelina should've showed you the pamphlet."

"I guess I didn't read it carefully enough," Jon groaned. "What kind of exotic massage place is this?"

Alexa giggled. "Erotic, not exotic. Don't worry, you aren't the first to mix it up."

Jon peaked at the woman massaging his most precious body parts. Alexa's soft fingers nimbly stroked his cock, while gently squeezing his balls. The tiny blonde made eye contact with Jon and smiled. Her smile for once actually looked genuine.

"How does it feel?" Alexa asked.

"I think I'm about to fucking cum," Jon groaned, letting his head fall back again.

"I'm not surprised. The massage relaxes you entirely," Alexa explained. "Then, with the oils making your cock extra sensitive, your entire body focuses on my hands."

Jon felt a little guilty about doing this while married. But, then again, both of Alexa's hands were gliding up and down his rock hard shaft and he couldn't think about anything that didn't involve cumming all over himself.

"Please use your mouth," Jon sputtered.

"That's deluxe only, Jon. But since I assume you'll be a return client, I'll give you a free preview," before Jon could ask for clarification, Alexa suddenly took him all the way into her mouth. She paused for a moment at the base of his cock to swirl her tongue around his entire length, then pulled her head back up. Her lips made a crisp pop when she broke away. The second her lips left Jon's cockhead, he erupted in a geuser of cum. "There we go," Alexa stated with a giggle. "Mmmm, so much cum. It looks so tasty too."

Jon grunted as more cum oozed from his stiff member. His entire body felt like it had gone numb and he couldn't even imagine trying to move at this point.

Alexa retrieved a soft washcloth and mopped up all of Jon's release. She made eye contact with her client and licked some extra cum off her hand. Jon dropped his head again and moaned, baiting another laugh from the tiny blonde.

"Feel free to get dressed whenever you can," Alexa said. "I'll give you my card so you can personally request me next time if you want."

"What does the premium package get me?" Jon's eyes scanned over every inch of the blonde woman. Try as he might, his imagination couldn't do justice to the stunning blonde eyeing him down.

"A full body massage with the imported oils," Alexa leaned close to Jon's ear and scratched her fingertips through his hair. "And I'll let you cum inside me. If you want." She whispered in his ear with so much sultriness in her voice, Jon nearly came again.

"I just want to cum in your mouth," Jon admitted.

"Get the deluxe package then," Alexa offered with a wink. "But, for now, I have to check in with the list to see if I have another client."

Jon watched Alexa disappear behind the curtain she entered from, but not before she handed him her personal card.

"You bet that sweet, fuckable ass of yours I'm coming back," Jon muttered to himself, gradually sitting up so he could get dressed again.


	47. Chapter 47: Alexa and Reader pt 2

One year ago you set out for a suburban home for a quick job and ended up meeting one of your favorite wrestlers. Alexa Bliss was everything you could ever dream she would be, both personally and sexually. The first day you two met, you managed to sweet-talk her into showing you her bedroom and the two of you made love for hours.

After that day, the company you worked for received several calls from the same address almost every week. Sometimes it was a minor thing like cleaning the pool or something major like fixing the roof. But, no matter how strenuous the job was, you and only you were invited in by Alexa for lemonade and often something more.

After a year of sneaking around and using your friend's company as a cover for inviting you over and having sex with you, Alexa decided it would be easier if you were more accessible during the days she was home from traveling with WWE. Shortly after you signed a deal with the Performance Center, Alexa invited you to live with her. You felt a little awkward living off of Alexa's hospitality, but she insisted on what you brought into the bedroom was more than enough to pay her back. Still, when she wasn't home, you filled her car with gas and paid for groceries. It wasn't the same as paying for an expensive estate or any of the finer things Alexa enjoyed at home, but it made you feel like less of a bum when you did the little things.

The only downside to living with Alexa Bliss was the occasional visits from her ex, Buddy. If Alexa was home, Buddy sometimes stopped by to say hi and play with the pets. Alexa never openly admitted that you and she were having sex on a daily, almost hourly, basis but you could tell Buddy knew something was up just by the sour way he looked at you whenever the two of you were in the same room. Still, because Alexa Bliss was more than willing to have sex with you, putting up with her ex was a cakewalk.

Early one day, you wake up to the dogs barking in the next room. You wonder what has them so worked up until you feel the wonderful familiar feeling of soft, pink lips wrapped around your cock. You pull back the covers to find Alexa bobbing her head in your lap. She pauses her actions for a moment to breath a quiet giggle. Her pearl white teeth show off in a breathtaking smile, then her left eye closes in a showing of seduction and she pulls the covers back over her head.

You tune out the dogs and lay back to let the Goddess finish what she started. A few moments later, you're grinning at her while she's licking what didn't make it into her mouth off her fingers. She winks again, then swallows hard.

"Good morning to you too," You say with a Cheshire grin.

Alexa lays on your chest, coming face to face with you. "Good morning," she hisses in your ear, pinching your earlobe with her teeth. "I've been thinking about your big, juicy cock all week. I couldn't help myself. Sorry, baby."

You give her a firm swat on the ass. She giggles and kisses your cheek. Thankfully, she knows not to kiss you on the lips after swallowing your cum. "I won't complain. Ever." You insist.

"I also saw you cleaned the entire house and the pool too," Alexa says. "That just made me want to do it more. Such a good little sex slave."

"Oh, is the term 'boyfriend' not cool anymore?" You ask with a chuckle.

Alexa shakes her head. "I prefer a sex slave. Make sure to update your Facebook later. 'Sex Slave to Alexa Bliss'."

You roll her eyes, playing into her humor. You peck her cheek, then roll yourselves over so you're on top of the pixie. She sticks her tongue out, the thin remains of your ejaculate still lingering. You kiss her neck, earning a breathy sigh, then work your way down until her pajama bottoms are crumpled up on the floor and your tongue is darting across the sweet pussy you've been craving since she left for work early that previous Saturday.

* * *

Breakfast was next on the agenda. Alexa offered to make the food, but you couldn't keep your hands off her for more than a few seconds. While she tried to beat a few eggs, you untied her pajama bottoms and swiftly entered her from behind. She gasped in surprise, nearly knocking the eggs over. She gasped and giggled with every hard thrust you gave her until you unloaded everything you had to offer into her. She kissed you on the lips as a thank you and you helped finish the meal preparations as thanks to her.

Alexa's home gym was built into her garage. She says she came up with the idea to get her own gym so she didn't have to go out in public and get stared out by random guys at some gym she couldn't bother getting a membership for. Every day she was home after breakfast was usually time for a workout. You spotted her and she did her best to make sure you didn't hurt yourself either. Alexa's strength was easily outmatched by yours, but you knew better than to make fun of her for that.

You lay on your back for a set of chest presses. Alexa stands off to the side, covered in sweat and watching you closely.

"You know," she says, her voice sweet like a peach. "I read somewhere that a man does better in a gym when a girl is present."

"That's true," you grunt, pressing the weight as you speak to Alexa. "I get through my workout way easier with you here."

Alexa takes a sip of water. As you're racking the weights, she straddles your waist.

"What's up?" You chuckle.

"Just wanna see if it's true," she cooes, rubbing her hands over your crotch. "The hormones travel so much faster when you're aroused. Your testosterone pumps through your body like it's heroin. All the blood rushes through your veins while my hands make you hard as a rock."

You pick up the weight again. It does feel like the bar and plates are made of nothing. Maybe Alexa was right. It was probably a dangerous idea to give you an over the pants handjob while you were working out, but you were never one to deny the Goddess.

You exhale sharply, nearly dropping the barbell when Alexa frees your cock from your shorts and starts stroking you.

"How much easier is your workout?" Alexa giggles.

You rack the weights. "I think it's time for cardio," you say, sitting up and bringing the tiny blonde closer to your person.

"Really?" She asks with a grin.

"Yeah," you whisper, pecking her softly on the lips.

Before you know it, Alexa is doing her favorite activity: staring up at you with her striking blue eyes while her mouth engulfs your stiff cock. Your grin decives how excited you feel when she gags each time she tries to take you all in. You didn't think your cock was anything special before meeting Alexa, but since then it seems like it's made of magic by just how much Alexa wants it in or around her at any time of the day.

Alexa comes up for oxygen and bites her lip. "God, it tastes so good," she moans, touching herself lightly. "I love it so much. I love your cock so much, baby."

Before you can get a word out, Alexa straddles your waist again like in the garage but this time eases your cock into her slick, wet pussy.

She moans. "Fuck. You're so fucking big." She bucks her hips. "It fills me up so fucking good."

Like magnets, your hands connect to her hips. She swivels her pelvis, sending lightning through both of you. She leans over to give you a heavy, tongue laden kiss, then sits back and bounces faster on your lap. One of your hands reaches up and cups one of Alexa's breasts. She moans and shoves a finger in your mouth, then traces her clit with that finger.

"Fuck," she groans. "I'm gonna fucking cum all over you."

The innocent girl you thought Alexa was had long been since disproven before today, but it always brought a shock to you when she talked dirty. Every time. No matter how many times she sucked your cock, or begged to be fucked, or sent amateur videos of herself shoving a sex toy inside her pussy and moaning about how much she wished it was you, it still shocked you when she was a little sex demon. Thankfully, it was with you and only you.

Alexa throws her head back and screams out as her petite frame wracks with an orgasm. You cum so hard you feel it spray all over her. Alexa seems to feel it too because she giggles and kisses your lips softly.

"I love you," she whispers in your ear with another soft giggle. It's the first time she says it, but it feels like it's the millionth.

"I love you too, baby," you reply, helping her dismount your anatomy and bringing her in close for a post-coital cuddle.


	48. A Moment of Bliss 2

Miss Bayley Martinez was a normal rural housewife with a white picket fence, an infant daughter, and a loving husband. She worked real estate when there was a listing and she was the head of her neighborhood watch group. Despite being an open and friendly person, Bayley did keep one secret from her husband and all her coworkers and friends: she paid weekly visits to A Moment of Bliss for an erotic massage.

Bayley smiled brightly at the familiar face behind the front desk. "Hi, Zelina!" Bayley chirped. "I'm back again! As always."

"Miss Bayley, welcome back," Zelina spoke with her painted-on smile. "I'm guessing you want your usual?" She asked with a sassy head tilt.

Bayley dropped her head. "Yes. I'd like my usual. Premium massage."

"Your usual masseuse?" Zelina asked.

Bayley nodded excitedly. "Yes, please."

Zelina gestured for Bayley to step through the curtain. Bayley quickly found her way to the specified room given to her by Zelina. Bayley closed the curtain behind her and disrobed herself form her real estate attire. Wrapped in a soft towel, Bayley laid face down on the table.

"Bayley!" Finn, Bayley's regular masseuse said with an overly cheery tone that matched hers. "So good to see you again!"

"Hi, Finn," Bayley giggled nervously. The young Irishman gave her butterflies the first time he gave her a massage and it hadn't failed to reoccur each time she returned.

"I see you have the usual," Finn announced, pouring the special massage oils over Bayley's back. "That doesn't surprise me. Been a stressful week at work?"

"Tell me about it," Bayley groaned as Finn pressed into her shoulders with his strong fingers. "The retail market is starting to go down again. Nobody wants to buy anymore."

"How's little Pamela?" Finn asked, switching his focus to Bayley's upper back.

"She's doing good. She's starting to sound words out," Bayley praised. "She's a little chatterbox."

Finn chuckled. "Good. I'm glad to hear."

Finn massaged Bayley's legs then asked her to roll over. Bayley flashed an excited smile; Her favorite part of the massage was coming soon.

"Where's the husband today?" Finn asked, pressing on the inside of Bayley's thighs.

"Told him to watch Pam while I run some errands," Bayley shivered with Finn's fingertips inching closer to her womanhood. "Even if he knew I was here, he has no right getting mad at me. He cheated first and said it was no big deal."

"I won't argue," Finn said.

Finn's right hand cupped Bayley's breast. Bayley giggled, smiling brightly at the young man rubbing her body. Finn's thumb traced the outline of Bayley's nipple, making it harden under his soft touch.

"Mouth or hand?" Finn asked.

"My mouth is for my marriage, Finn," Bayley teased with a giggle.

"Fair enough," Finn agreed.

Bayley's left hand felt the outline of Finn's member through his long white pants. She tugged his waistline low enough to expose him to her and she gripped him loosely and stroked him until he was aroused. Finn's left hand slipped between Bayley's legs. His middle finger entered Bayley while his thumb massaged her clit.

"Jeez," Bayley gasped, her cheeks turning red. "I need to come here more than once a week."

Finn chuckled. "I would greatly appreciate it."

Finn sped up his actions. Bayley grunted, already feeling herself begin to unravel. She pumped the hand wrapped around Finn's cock faster. Finn stepped closer to Bayley. She glanced up at him, stuck out her tongue with a giggle, then wrapped her lips around his member.

"Christ," Finn mumbled, using his right hand to push on the back of Bayley's head and force himself deeper into her mouth.

Bayley whimpered. Finn's left hand swiftly stimulated her sex and she quickly came. Finn let his fingers linger a second longer to make sure Bayley got everything she wanted, then pulled his hand away and used it to force Bayley to take more of him in her throat.

Bayley gagged. Finn exploded with a loud grunt. Bayley continued bobbing her head in Finn's lap, using her tongue to mop up all she could from the Irishman.

Finn stepped back, his now limp cock sliding out of Bayley's vacuum-sealed lips. Bayley gazed at Finn as she swallowed her mouthful of cum. Finn fixed his pants and kissed Bayley on the cheek.

"I'll see you next week?" Finn asked.

Bayley nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Finn said farewell and left the booth. Bayley heard her phone ringing. Figuring it was her husband wondering where she was, Bayley quickly got dressed and hurried out to her car.


End file.
